


Serpentine

by HarmonyB



Series: Serpentine Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drinking, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Harassment, movie!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 79,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyB/pseuds/HarmonyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Book One in the Serpentine Series] Hermione Granger is sent by Dumbledore to go undercover as a Death Eater for Voldemort. Living everyday in fear her true identity will be revealed, Hermione discovers Voldemort has big plans for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_**Serpentine** _

 

Part One:

  **I** **nto the Shadows**

 

 CHAPTER ONE

 

 

The menacing wizard gripped the armrests of his leather chair as he gazed, transfixed, into the blazing fire. He felt so cold, even by the flames. He had always felt a cold that had settled in him long ago, from the wretched times spent at the orphanage to the very night a mere boy had nearly destroyed him.

  
He thought he should be used to it by now, the cold. It was his loyal companion, was the only thing that would never leave him. His followers left at times, and even his snake, Nagini, slithered off from time to time, seemingly just to be free of his company.  
  
How foolish these people were, he thought as he tightened his grip until his knuckles shone white against the blackness of the armrests. He could vaporize the lot of them into oblivion any time he pleased, and yet they still dared to leave him, and to expect his forgiveness when they came crawling back.  
  
If only he could find a follower who was as loyal as Peter Pettigrew had been. Peter was there for Voldemort from the beginning to the end—but only in fear. Voldemort needed a follower he could trust as much as he trusted himself, one nothing like the rest of his Death Eaters. They were all old, dead, or about to be dead if he had any say in it. What he needed was someone new, someone who would be thrilled at the thought of being at the side of the greatest wizard in the world.  
  
Too excited to remain seated, the Dark Lord jumped up and ran over to his window to look outside. The scene below was what some might term quaint with the small village nestled far down the hill from Riddle Mansion, the home he had inherited upon his father's unfortunate demise.  
  
Severus Snape, his most loyal of servants, was set to spy on the old wizard in charge at the glorious Wizarding school, Hogwarts. There he taught potions to many bright young wizards. If anyone would know where to find someone to be his new follower, it was Snape.  
  
Voldemort threw his cloak over his shoulder and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm to expose the pale white flesh beneath. In sharp contrast, a tattoo of a snake slithering in and out of a skull caught his focus. He flicked his wand over it to call forth his spy.

 

 

~~~

  
On the night of her seventeenth birthday, not too long after the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young witch was abruptly shaken out of a deep sleep. Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Gryffindor House, stared urgently down at her as she noticed she'd fallen asleep while reading again. The girl set aside _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ as she sat up in her bed groggily.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office straight away," said the woman in a tone that implied she could not refuse.  
  
"Did he say why?" she asked, and pushed back a wild mane of dark blond curls from her sleepy eyes so she could rub them. Usually she only ever went to see the Headmaster when her best friend Harry Potter was in some sort of trouble.  
  
"All I know is that he said it was urgent," said McGonagall as she headed briskly toward the door. "You must hurry."  
  
Hermione pulled on a robe over her pajamas and followed the Headmistress out of the dormitories. She felt a deep anxiety squirm through her belly as they jogged through the corridors. Soon they came to the ancient gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office.  
  
With a deep breath she prepared herself for whatever it was she was about to face, and then used both hands to push open the door. The golden room shone less brightly than it did during the day, but she was still able to make out the old paintings of past Headmasters and the wide variety of strange silver instruments lying about the familiar room.  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his large desk in the middle of his office with a pensive look on his usually cheerful face. He was a wise old man with a very long, white beard, like the wizards from the Muggle books Hermione had read as a child.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, so good of you to come," he said in a voice that sounded as ancient as the old oak trees of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
As she approached the huge golden desk, she noticed Professor Snape off to one side of the room. He was pacing back and forth with his usual sneer pasted on his face, and a long black cloak billowed out behind him with each step. A cape of long, black hair covered his eyes; she noticed that they glanced in her direction momentarily when the Headmaster spoke.  
  
"Professor, what is going on?" Hermione asked as she fought off a yawn. "Has Harry done something again?"  
  
Snape paused, his shiny eyes peering intently at them.  
  
"No, no," Dumbledore reassured her. "Harry is safely in his bed. But in a way, it is because of Harry that you are here."  
  
Hermione frowned at him, confused.  
  
"As you may know, Lord Voldemort regards Snape as his most loyal follower, but knows that he cannot always be by his side if he is to effectively spy for him here. Of course, in truth Snape is one of our spies," Dumbledore began. "He has just returned from a visit to the Dark Lord, and it appears that Voldemort desires to have a new follower. He believes that Severus can find him one."  
  
Hermione continued to frown as Snape resumed his pacing.  
  
"Severus and I agreed this would be a welcome chance to add another spy to Voldemort's forces."  
  
Hermione tried to puzzle out why she was there. "I don't understand, Professor. Why would you tell me this? The Dark Lord is Harry's line of expertise. Did you want me to help find someone, because I really don't know—"  
  
"No," Dumbledore interrupted her. "Through much deliberation Severus and I have already made the decision regarding who will act as our new spy."  
  
Hermione's face fell as Dumbledore looked candidly over his golden spectacles, straight into her eyes. She knew the answer before it came out of her Headmaster's mouth.  
  
"You, Miss Granger."  
  
Snape paused to see her reaction. Hermione went numb, and she was no longer sleepy.  
  
"M-me?" she stammered incredulously. "Why would you want me?"  
  
Snape cast an inquisitive look in Dumbledore's direction, hanging on his every word.  
  
"Voldemort wants someone who is young and intelligent," he explained. "You also have a great deal of experience with the Dark Arts, thanks to your brave exploits with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Not to mention," he smiled kindly, "you are the most determined young witch I know."  
  
The room collapsed in on Hermione as she felt an incredible weight in the middle of her chest. She took a deep, steadying breath and said, "But I can't. What if I'm discovered?"  
  
"You won't be," said Snape and Hermione's attention snapped to him. "I have been undercover over fifteen years without a problem. Who knows, you may not even have to see the Dark Lord at all. His followers simply do his dirty work and report back to him. That's it."  
  
Hermione covered her face with her hands, and then tried to rub some feeling back into her limbs.  
  
"Of course, you understand, I can make no promises," Snape added.  
  
"Professor Snape will be there to guide you in the beginning, but he cannot remain with you throughout your stay," Dumbledore continued. Snape nodded curtly at his words.  
  
"But what about my schoolwork?" Hermione protested.  
  
"You will, of course, be excused from all assignments that you miss while you are away," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Excused from—excused?" she gaped, shaking her head to clear it. How horrible, she thought, my schoolwork is the most important part of my life. Why can't they find somebody who would be more willing? She tried to hide her pain as she asked, "And exactly how long do you expect me to be gone, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, and his beard swayed back and forth like an erratic pendulum. "We cannot be sure of that. You may be gone several months, maybe more."  
  
Months or more? a voice screamed inside her head. They are going to send me to face the darkest wizard alive, all alone, for a time period they weren't even sure of? She asked quietly, "What if I am harmed?"  
  
The two men grimaced at each other, but then Snape said with slight bitterness, "As long as you remain loyal to the Dark Lord you should be safe."  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said with sadness in his ancient voice. "You must obey his every command, no matter how difficult. Do you understand?"  
  
Hermione tried to hold her head up high, to show the old man she could be confident, but she had never felt so uncertain in her life. As dangerous as the task sounded, she wanted to help in the fight against Voldemort, and so she gave a curt nod in response.  
  
She followed Snape out of the office and turned to go back to her dormitory, prepared to fetch her belongings, but Snape's voice stopped her progress.  
  
"Wait," he said. "You will bring nothing with you but the clothes on your back, Miss Granger, and I will be providing those clothes for you."  
  
"Not even my books?" she protested.  
  
"Especially not those," he sneered. "Now go, and get as much rest as you can. You're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione was restless as she lay in her bed the rest of the night. Her nerves twisted and contorted in her stomach as though she had swallowed a pair of snakes that were trying to find their way out again. The sky turned pink from dawn and still she did not sleep, so she dressed and went down to the Great Hall early.

A few other students sat there as well, spread out among the four tables that represented the houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione took her place at the Gryffindor table, and a large bowl of porridge appeared before her. She spent ten minutes pushing the food around with her spoon, but her stomach would not allow her to eat any of it.

As she prepared to leave, a barn owl screeched as it flew down to her with a large, brown paper package in its talons. The bird dropped its burden beside her, and with a powerful beat of the wings, it flew away. Hermione tore open the package, and inside she found a terse note quickly scrawled in a familiar hand along with a set of black clothes.

_You are to wear these. We go at midnight. Meet by the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. Tell no one of your new position.—S_

She decided that it would be unwise to attend classes that day, as she wanted to avoid her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She usually told them everything, and the temptation to tell them about her upcoming journey would be far too great. The two young men would give their lives to stop her from going to work for Voldemort.  _But no_ , she quickly reminded herself,  _that wasn't exactly right_. She would technically be working for Dumbledore. Not Voldemort.

She spent the day wandering through the dear old castle she had grown to love, and memorized every corridor as if she may never see them again. When she arrived at the library fresh, hot tears assailed her eyes. Books were her love in life and now she was about to leave all these books behind. She doubted there would be any of them where she was going.

Hermione returned to her room to spend time with some of her most favorite books, but as she lay on the bed she found herself reading the same line over and over, unable to concentrate. She slammed the book shut and surged to her feet as she tossed it aside. She wondered for a moment if she should write Harry and Ron a note, at least giving them some sort of reason why she was gone. But Snape's words echoed through her mind:  _tell no one._  She decided that she could not take the risk.

When it was nearly time for Hermione to embark on her dark journey she pulled the clothes from their package. First she pulled out a dark head scarf meant to cover the lower half of her face and set it aside. The next item was a long-sleeved shirt that seemed several sizes too large. It fell slightly off her shoulders after she had pulled it on, and she was slightly annoyed until she saw what came out of the package next: a black corset, just her size and closed neatly around her waist. It held the longer shirt nicely in place. It laced up the front, so it would be easier to put on or take off. And the other two items, a tight-fitting pair black pants and a long black cloak, completed the dark ensemble.

But something was missing. She was about to step over to the mirror to see how she looked when she remembered the long, black silk gloves her grandmother had sent her as a birthday present. She pulled them on and stepped over to have a look.

The young woman who stared back at her seemed remarkably older than she felt, and a surge of excitement passed through her. Two eyes peered at her through the great mass of blackness, as if they were watching her from the shadows. Frightened at the thought, she removed the face scarf and planned not to wear it until they arrived at Voldemort's headquarters.

Hermione ducked and dodged her way through the corridors of the school and made it out to the grounds with no problem. She strode across the field between the castle and the looming Forbidden Forest under the pale blue moonlight. Her eyes darted here and there as she came to the entrance and looked for Snape.

Out of the corner of her eye, a tall, dark shadow seeped from the forest not one foot away from where she stood. Hermione nearly screamed, but swallowed the reaction with a loud gulp.

Snape formed out of the darkness. He wore his usual black teaching robes and the long black cloak from the night before. Long strands of black hair crept out at the edges of the hood, and his face looked like a pale moon hovering in the shadows. She shivered as she realized she must look the same.

"Do you have your wand?" he inquired.

She patted her left boot where she had hidden the long, slender vine wood wand with the dragon heartstring core.

"Good." He turned and walked into the forest and the darkness swallowed him up. Hermione reluctantly followed at his heels.

"While you are in his presence you must refer to him only as the Dark Lord," Snape began as they walked. "You are to bow to him only when meeting and parting; if you bow too often you will appear to him as though you are groveling, and he absolutely despises that."

"I don't blame him," Hermione interjected.

Snape glared over his shoulder at her. "Yes, groveling displeases the Dark Lord. He wishes his followers to honor him with pride." He quickly added, "And of course, no decision is ever made without his consent first—"

"But I thought you said I wouldn't even see the Dark Lord!"

"I made no promises, remember," he pointed out.

Hermione glared at him. That was a typical Snape answer if ever she had heard one. She nodded for him to continue his lesson.

The trees became taller and denser as they walked, and soon it was impossible to see the starlit sky beyond. The farther they traveled into the forest the chillier it became, and Hermione tightened her cloak about her shoulders as thick fog crept in around their ankles.

 _How much longer will we walk?_  she wondered. It seemed like they've been walking for hours, and each step they took was just one step closer to the most feared wizard in the world. She thought about stopping in her tracks, about apologizing to Snape and admitting that she just couldn't do something like this—this was something Harry might do, not her. But she was ashamed of thinking such a thing. Harry Potter was brave, yes. But so was she. If being a spy assured that Voldemort was defeated and Harry, along with everyone else, was kept safe, then it was more than worth the risk.

Snape stopped short and skimmed the area around them. "We're here," he announced.

Hermione looked around as well, but she saw nothing except the fog and the path that snaked through the giant trees. With a knowing smile she asked, "A portkey?"

Snape rushed off the path and motioned for her to follow. He knelt down on one knee and pushed back a large bush that was not truly rooted in the ground. The movement revealed a rather horrid-looking garden gnome with chipped paint.

Hermione hunkered down next to him and cast him an expectant glance. Then she remembered her face was uncovered, and tied the black scarf securely in place.

"We grab on three," Snape said, and Hermione jumped, not ready for the command. "One, two—"

Hermione's hand surged forward in a fit of adrenaline. Without thinking, she grabbed the tip of the gnome's red hat and the world blurred and spun around her. Dark hues of blues, greens and blacks assailed her eyes, and the force of the turn pushed her body outward. She closed her eyes when her stomach grew queasy from the motion. When the spinning stopped, she fell out of the black hole and landed hard on her backside.

It was still the dead of night where she landed, and she had to wait for her head to stop spinning before she could learn anything more. She stood and leaned against a nearby tree, and noticed she was at the mouth of a forest that opened up near a small village. A small sign along the side of the road read "Little Hangleton", but the last word was crudely scratched over with the word "Riddleton" in its place.

A loud crack behind her made her jump, and Snape stomped up to her with a grimace. "On three," he growled down at her.

"Sorry, my nerves got there before me," Hermione said. Snape strode past her and beckoned for her to follow. They walked along the main road of the village, past several small cottages with windows that glowed warm with light. It was too late for anyone to be outside, of course, but Hermione still had a strong sense that they were being watched.

"So, which of these gloomy houses is the one?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"That one," Snape told her. He pointed far up the rise, to the largest mansion Hermione had ever seen. She was shocked that she hadn't noticed it until then, but begrudgingly had to admit it was quite beautiful. Unlike the village of newer cottages, its ancient splendor shone with an eerie green glow emanating from it. None of the windows glowed with warm light, or at least they did not appear to do so from where they stood.

"That green glow you see," Snape confirmed, as if reading her mind, "is a protective charm. It's meant to keep the villagers away."

"And doing a fine job of it too, no doubt," she answered with a shudder.

Snape strode confidently up the hill right to the front door as if it was his own home and casually tapped his wand on the knocker. A loud creak broke the silence as the door swung open in a slow, shaky arc. Snape indicated that Hermione should enter first with a wave of the hand that still held his wand.

Hermione stepped forward with a brave nod and pushed the heavy door open the rest of the way. With an effort, she forced her feet to move forward and willed her quaking body to be still.

The dark foyer was covered in a blanket of dust. Hermione cast about inquisitive eyes, taking in the statues and paintings covered in the filth. Cobwebs covered everything.  _It's meant to make the place look abandoned,_ she realized, and could not help but appreciate the brilliance of such a plan.

As she stepped forward onto the dusty mat just inside the door, the floorboards groaned in protest. For a moment she feared they would not support her weight, but she still moved forward into the room.

Snape stepped in behind her, and the floor moaned like a disgruntled monster as he wiped his feet on the dirty square of carpet she had overlooked. Hermione smirked and wondered why he bothered.

"Welcome to Riddle mansion," Snape said with amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

They walked on into the front room, a huge area littered with furniture covered in sheets. She didn't pay much attention to the room until they passed a painting that caught Hermione's eye.

Squinting through the gloom she noticed that, unlike everything else, it was dusted recently. The portrait was of a young woman with long, wavy black hair. She wore the most stunning green velvet gown with delicate silver stitching at the sleeves around the shoulders and wrists. It looked so real—so beautiful—that she imagined she could touch the canvas and feel the fabric.

The woman's face was quite lovely with a straight nose and full lips that curved up into an enchanting smile. However, what held Hermione's attention most were the eyes. They were an exquisite bright blue that sparkled like stars in an evening sky. They were so striking that they held her transfixed, so that she could not move.

Snape gave her an impatient shove in the back to keep her moving. Voices, low in conversation, could be heard from another room somewhere ahead of them. Snape stepped in front of Hermione and grabbed a single candle from a sconce on the wall. He lit it with the tip of his wand. Through the dim green light, he guided Hermione into a well-lit room where several people had gathered near a warm fireplace.

Hermione immediately recognized the malicious Bellatrix Lestrange, but the two men with her were unfamiliar to her. One man, just a little taller than she, stood next to the large, ornate fireplace with arms crossed over his chest, while the other man sat on a threadbare couch as he stared into the fire.

Bellatrix had been speaking and paused in mid-boast to approach the newcomers. She leered at Snape as though he were an unwelcome bug that had crawled in from beneath the floorboards to bother her, but when she saw Hermione her eyes widened in outrage. With her dingy clothes and wild hair that uncoiled in every direction, she resembled a banshee preparing to claim another soul.

"Is that the one?" she bellowed in a shrill voice. "She's a woman! Why did you bring a woman? We don't need another one of those."

"This is Bellatrix Lestrange," Snape told Hermione as though he was talking about a filthy stain he'd found in the carpet. Then he pointed to the man on the couch. "That balding old codger sitting there is Goyle, and the rather animated young man by the fire is Bartimus Crouch, Junior."

Hermione looked the last man over as she thought,  _So this is the infamous Bartimus Crouch Jr._  She had heard from Harry Potter all about his antics during the Triwizard Tournament; how he had impersonated their friend, Mad-Eye Moody, and nearly took the chance to kill her friend. He had been stopped, of course, but while he had been escorted away to be punished with a Dementor's Kiss, he had escaped with the help of a few other of Voldemort's followers. She had only ever seen him in his Alastor Moody guise, but now she saw he was a young man with a mass of dark, mangled hair and wore a long leather coat in spite of the heat of the fire beside him. He straightened up and uncrossed his arms when he caught sight of her.

"Call me Barty," he told her as his eyes roved over her body hungrily, as though he longed to touch her. Hermione felt her skin crawl beneath his gaze as he asked, "And what's your name, my lovely?"

Bellatrix interrupted them as she stepped up to look at Hermione more closely. "Why do you have that thing covering your face?"

Hermione's hand instinctually came up to her face scarf which still covered everything except her wide brown eyes.

"I don't trust anyone who hides their face," Bellatrix added.

Goyle continued to stare, zombie-like, at the fire as he said, "Maybe she has to trust us first."

Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't think our prodigious Dark Lord would trust someone who covered their face."

Snape stepped between the two women. "Enough talk. Now that we all know each other, where is the Dark Lord? We have private business to attend to."

Hermione trembled at the mention of Voldemort, and she glanced up to see Barty staring at her closely. She straightened up and looked away, but not before she saw his lips turn up into a dirty-toothed grin.

"Upstairs," Bellatrix answered with a dejected sigh, "where he's been all day."

"You need to respect the Dark Lord's privacy, Lestrange," Snape admonished her. "He doesn't need to be down here with his devotees all the time."

"You know nothing of what our Dark Lord needs," she snapped as a fire ignited in her cold eyes.

"And you do? My, my, Bellatrix. You of all people should know he prefers his own company to that of his  _groveling_ admirers." He turned away from Bellatrix's furious gaze. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

Snape rushed out of the room. Hermione cast one last glance at the others before she followed. Bellatrix continued to glare, Goyle remained unmoving, and Barty surged forward in a playful bow. Hermione was glad leave.

Snape climbed the stairs of a dusty grand staircase with his head held poised and the sconce still clutched in one hand. Hermione moved carefully as she caught up, making certain she did not trip over any unseen objects in the dark as she went. She mounted the stairs, finally catching up to her potions professor as they reached the landing of the second floor.

A long hallway stretched out before them, with one door at the end left wide open. Candles hung in brackets along the walls, but none of them were lit. Besides their own sconce, the only other light source emanated from the room at the end of the hallway.

When they were just outside the door, Snape motioned for Hermione to stay where she was as he proceeded inside. Curiously, she shuffled forward to peer meekly around one edge of the doorway.

The large room, lit by a roaring fire in an ornate hearth, was much brighter than the hall had been, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Inside was a sumptuous four-poster bed covered in green velvet. It looked very soft and inviting, and she tore her eyes away with a firm resolve.

Near the fire were a few pieces of black leather furniture, including a long couch and a matching armchair. A little rosewood table sat between the two pieces of furniture, and floating above it she saw a small green orb that cast a faint light on a book that had been left open there.

A cloaked figure loomed near the fireplace with his hands clasped behind his back. He was bent forward as if warming his face, and stood straighter as Snape postured himself at his side.

"My Lord," said Snape with a slight bow.

"Severus, at last you have come," said a smooth yet powerful voice that sent quivers through Hermione's body;  _as smooth as she imagined the velvet coverlet to be_. Her breathing became shallow as she continued to stare at the Dark Lord's back.

"Have you done what I told you?" Voldemort asked as he leaned closer to the man beside him.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape answered with a nod.

"Good," the Dark Lord crooned as he bent toward the fire again. "You know what to do."

"As you wish, Master," Snape said with a bow, and walked quietly out into the hall. Hermione stumbled backwards as if she'd just broken free of a spell, and looked up at him uncertainly.

"Come with me," he told Hermione, and somehow she managed to comply. Her steps were slow and languorous as she followed him back toward the stairs, and as she reached them she could not help but steal one last look at the room they were leaving behind.

The dark silhouette, cloaked and shadowed, had moved out into the hall to watch them leave, and her heart leapt up into her throat as she quickly turned away. She could feel him watching her as she hurried down the stairs after Snape.

Snape led Hermione hastily down a labyrinth of hallways until he finally stopped in front of a decaying door on which hung a small portrait painting of a young woman. He turned the rusty knob with a loud squeak and threw open the door. As they walked inside she saw that he'd brought her to a small bedchamber which smelled putrid with old age. Everything there, from ceiling to floor, was covered in cobwebs and dust, including the posts supporting the canopy bed.

"You are to stay here until I come back for you," he instructed her as she looked around the room. "There is a washroom across the hall if you have need of it, but go nowhere else while I am gone."

"And where will you be taking me when you come back?" she asked as she looked away from the bedposts.

"I will be figuring that out momentarily," he told her. "And rub that worried look out of your eyes, Granger. Get some rest until I get back. You look like you could use it."

Hermione watched him speculatively. She could hear the uneasiness in his nasally voice.

"While you are here, Granger, you may be expected to perform tasks you do not want to do. When that time comes, you must remember that it is your life that is at risk should you refuse."

Hermione met his eyes and she was surprised to see worry there. She swallowed hard to tamp down the emotions that welled within her, and whispered, "Thank you, Professor."

Snape didn't smile, nor did he sneer. He just turned to go, but then stopped. "I've almost forgotten. While you are here, you are to go under a different name to maintain your identity. Harmony Hangleton. 'Harmony' is similar to your own name, so it shouldn't be hard to remember."

And then he was gone. Hermione was alone and she turned away to grimace at the bed, which was covered in dust. She would not be able to sleep with her nerves on fire as they were, so she decided to have a look at the bathroom.

Outside the room, she noticed Snape had left the sconce in a bracket beside the bedroom door. She stepped out into the small sphere of green light and crossed the hall to the bathroom. It was a sorely inadequate place that resembled a water closet from at least a hundred years ago. The toilet operated by pulling on a chain above the head; and the shower, if it could be called one, was nothing more than a spigot that stuck out of the wall. She saw a small hole in the floor beneath it that she assumed was the drain. Thankfully it was supplied with toilet paper and towels, and she quickly finished her business before returning to her dismal, dusty chamber.

She hesitated, and then sat on the bed gingerly as tears of fear and frustration welled up in her eyes. She let the tears flow, promising herself that after this she would never cry again. Dangers aplenty were undoubtedly before her. There would be no time for tears then, only courage.

After the tears ceased to flow, she was so exhausted that she flopped down on the grimy bed, ignoring the cloud of dust that plumed up around her. Within minutes she had drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_Hogsmeade was so thick with fog that Hermione couldn't see five yards in front of her. She was alone from what she could tell, which was extremely odd in such a popular Wizarding village. She didn't recognize any of the shops she passed, and when she glanced in one of the shop windows the entire place was covered in cobwebs, long since abandoned._

_The long dirt road stretched on in the distance when suddenly she made out two shapes walking in the distance through the thick white smog that covered the land. She ran up to the people and recognized them instantly. Her own parents. Months had passed since she'd seen them—not since before she had returned to Hogwarts for the new school year. She greeted them cheerfully, and when they turned to face her she expected their faces to alight with joy at the sight of their daughter. But they glared at her as if she were a stranger._

" _Mum? Dad?" she asked with a baffled frown. She tried to step closer, but they quickly turned and ran away, glowering at her behind their backs as they went. They soon dissolved into the fog as if they had never been there._

_Though Hermione tried to race after them, she never found them again. A painful loneliness overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees in the middle of the dirt road. A pitiful whimper passed her lips, downturned in bewilderment. When she brought up a hand to wipe at her face, however, it was surprisingly dry._

_An ice cold hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. She could feel the coldness of it even through the thick fabric of the shirt she wore._

_When she looked at it she saw that the hand had long, pale fingers. Her eyes trailed up a black sleeve to the cloaked figure standing behind her. She turned on her knees to look up at him. Her mind told her the person was male. He was much taller than her, and although she tried desperately to make out his face, the hood cast it into shadow._

_In one fluid movement, he spread his arms out and stepped near, as if to embrace her._

Hermione woke with a start and sat up in bed. Her right shoulder ached and she found Snape standing beside her. He must have shaken her awake, and none too gently, either, she realized as she rubbed the sore shoulder. She froze when she saw the worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her eyes still felt sticky from the salt of her dried tears, and she rubbed them.

"Miss Gr—Miss Hangleton," he stammered in an unsteady voice. She had never seen him act this way before, and it sent needle pricks through her stomach as she turned to face him fully. "I—there's been a slight change of plan."

Hermione glared, looking directly into his dark eyes. All traces of exhaustion left her body as she sat up straighter in alertness, imploring him to continue.

Her potions professor took a deep breath as he continued, "It appears you will be spending more time with the Dark Lord than I anticipated," he explained. "I was unaware that when he asked me to find someone he meant for this someone to be his—well—"

"His what?"

He paused. "Simply put, his companion. A very close follower, not like the rest of us. What he has planned for you exactly I can only guess at. But he will be teaching you. Of that I'm certain."

"Teaching me?" she gasped. Her chest swelled with alarm. Then like a switch, her worry turned to a flash of outrage. "But you said I would barely even see him."

"I made no promises," he reminded her.

"Do you still think I can do this?" she asked, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. She secretly hoped that he would decline.

Snape rubbed his temples with frustration. "It doesn't matter what I think, we have no choice now. There could be no excuse that would allow me to take you away again when you have only just arrived. The Dark Lord specifically wished to have a new follower tonight. I cannot possibly back out on his plan."

"What happens now?" she asked. Her voice came out in a breathless whisper.

Snape averted his eyes. When he finally answered, his eyes were far away. "When he is ready, I am to take you to meet him."

Hermione took shallows breaths beneath her face scarf as Snape guided her through the labyrinth of corridors and hallways. The only way she knew she wasn't about to run into a wall were the small candles that burst into green flames every meter or so as they passed. Her feet seemed disconnected from her brain. Her mind screamed for her to run in the opposite direction, but still she moved forward as she considered what she was about to face.

 _What will the Dark Lord be like?_  she wondered. She knew only of him what Snape had told her, that she must stay firm in his presence, that he did not respect cowards. She steeled herself to remain steadfast, and to avoid shedding any tears at all costs. If she so much as cried in front of Voldemort himself, all of this would be over in an instant.

Secretly, she couldn't help but wonder one thing:  _what does he look like?_  She had been in the battle at the Ministry last year, in the Hall of Prophecy, along with Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's army, but she had been far too preoccupied with fighting the Death Eaters to get a good look of him. She had, however, witnessed the frightfully remarkable magical display he and Dumbledore had put on while dueling. She had never seen such powerful spells before.

But what about his face? His eyes? She had heard gross rumors that his eyes were a malevolent shade of red, like the blood of his countless victims. Hermione swallowed and shook the image from her mind.

She had expected Snape to lead her back to their Master's bedchamber, but instead he brought her to a pair of large double doors on what she guessed was the far west side of the mansion. One of Snape's hands grasped a brass handle while the other was hidden at his side, probably gripping his wand. His eyes were far away as he faced the door, and Hermione almost touched his shoulder to bring him back from wherever he was.

"Professor?" she prodded.

With a shaky breath, Snape seemed to remember what he was doing and looked over his shoulder through the black hair that fell into his eyes. "Miss Hangleton," he said tersely, then opened the doors with a flourish. His eyes never left her face as he waved her inside.

Hermione walked forward in small, hesitant steps. She entered what looked like a massive cathedral with a high ceiling, black-tiled floor, and four large stained-glass windows. In front of her she saw an enormous fireplace, akin to the kind in Hogwarts' Great Hall. In front of it was a long rosewood table that could serve twenty people. And lastly, as if he was a part of the shadows, the Dark Lord himself stood off to the side.

He was wearing long dark robes and hovering near the fire. The doors slammed shut behind her just as she spotted him, and Hermione suddenly felt cold. Snape had left her completely alone with the most dangerous dark wizard in the world.

Her heart thudded uncontrollably as she turned her full attention on the man who had sent for her. Her stomach was so tied up in knots that she could barely take a proper breath. Was he facing her, or the fire? The fire made shadows dance on the walls and floor, but it didn't offer enough light to discover which. He was simply a looming silhouette that sucked all sense of safety from the room.

"Harmony Hangleton," said the same powerful voice she had heard earlier. It reverberated throughout the massive room so that it sounded as if it came from every direction at once. Her new Master raised one of his cloaked arms and beckoned her to him as he ordered, "Come closer."

Harmony's legs turned to lead, but she still managed to pull herself forward. The tip-tap of her boot heels on the black tiles echoed with each step. He dropped his arm when she was about a meter away from him, and she thankfully stopped.

She could see him more clearly now. He towered over her in height, and the long black cloak was surprisingly plain, void of any pattern or design. His hood completely hid his face when he turned toward her, so she could barely see the tip of his nose in the firelight. Where the rest of the face should have been was a black hole of shadow. She could actually feel him watching her, and it felt as though he could discover her every thought and feeling if he wanted. She tore her gaze away from his hood, staring at his feet instead.

 _Stay firm_ , she reminded herself. No tears.

"Severus has told you why you are here, surely?" he inquired.

Harmony nodded curtly. "To teach me." Her voice came out breathy, but thankfully she didn't need to speak loudly to be heard. The formation of the room amplified every sound.

"Yes," he said with the "s" drawn out like the hissing of a snake. "I do intend to teach you, among other things. But before we can begin you must first have a good grasp of the basics. Without them you cannot learn." He retrieved a book on the edge of the long table with pale hands and brought it over to Harmony.

It was like his presence sucked up all the air, making it difficult to breathe. She took the book, but found she could not look up into his face. She was worried she might scream at the sight of it if she did. He returned to his stance beside the fire, and Harmony inhaled deeply.

After a moment he spoke again. "Leave me, and go through that book. I have better things to do than teach you the simple basics. Do not return until you have mastered every spell. Then we can start the real work."

Harmony thumbed through the first few pages as she turned to go, seeking the book's Table of Contents. With a start of surprise she double checked just to be certain. She came to an abrupt halt, and turned back to her new Master. Though she was afraid to speak, she could not contain herself. She firmly cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "I already know all of these spells, my Lord." The words "My Lord" came out tasting bitter on her tongue.

Voldemort spun back around to face her, his cloak billowing around him like a dark cloud. Harmony could sense that he was frowning as he demanded, "Are you certain? Check again." As if anticipating the answer she would give, the Dark Lord took several steps towards her.

Harmony looked again, and when she was completely certain that she knew all the spells in the book she confirmed, "Yes, my Lord, I am sure."

"The Patronus charm? Surely you cannot know that one. Few young wizards do."

"Yes, I know how to produce one," Harmony answered with a nod. She remembered how Harry had taught Dumbledore's Army secret lessons in the time of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Master tilted his head slightly as he demanded, "Prove it. Show me."

Harmony froze for a second. It had been a while since she had made a Patronus and she feared she might have forgotten how. But she set the book down on the black floor with a thud and pulled her wand out of her left boot, determined to do her best.

It was an uncomfortable sensation closing her eyes in front of the most dangerous wizard of all time, but she did it anyway. With her eyes closed, she was able to call forth the happy memory of spending holidays roaming Hogsmeade with her two best friends.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" she shouted, and swished her wand enthusiastically. A brilliant blue light emerged from the tip, and a playful sea otter formed. She watched with a satisfied smile as her Patronus swam about the air and filled the shadows with light. But when her eyes fell on Voldemort, the light dispersed, and she was once again surrounded by darkness.

She realized with sudden horror just how silly and childish she must have appeared as she watched her charm. Her cheeks grew red in humiliation, and for the first time she was thankful for the concealment her face scarf provided.

Voldemort stood considering her for quite some time. Harmony waited, the tension in her belly growing with each passing moment, for him to do something—anything—that would give a clue to what he was thinking.

"Very few young wizards are able to successfully produce a Patronus," he said, more to himself than to her. He turned and walked off into the shadows, and then his velvet voice called back to her, "Follow me."

Harmony grabbed the book on the floor with her trembling hands and ran after him. She was instantly in total darkness, and had to wait for her eyes to adjust to see where she was going. Large shapes towered over her, starting at the black-tiled floor and reaching up to the arched ceiling. She almost fainted when she realized what they were—bookshelves!

Thousands upon thousands of books, big, small, fat and thin, occupied countless shelves that lined the length of the wall. She passed row after row of books in silent wonder. There had to be more books than at the Hogwarts library, if that was even possible. Harmony brought up one gloved hand and lovingly stroked the ancient spines.

A small cough brought her out of her daze. She spun around to find that Voldemort stood at the end of a shelf just two rows away. She surged forward to join him but stopped after advancing only one row, unwilling to move any closer.

He held a couple large books in his pale hands. Harmony couldn't see his face, but she could tell he wore a smirk when he asked, "What do you think of my little library?"

Harmony stared, tongue-tied, into the black hole of his hood.  _I must answer him_ , she told herself firmly.  _He doesn't like cowards_. She spoke the truth when she said, "I-I am in awe, my Lord."

"Yes, I was told you were a bookworm," he replied. She wasn't sure if he sounded pleased or annoyed by this. Before she could decide, however, the Dark Lord glided over to her and tossed the books he held into her arms.

Harmony grunted under the unexpected weight, and a spark of irritation flared up in the pit of her stomach. But when he did not move away from her, that annoyance abruptly turned to alarm.  _What was he going to do?_  Panic gripped her and she took a step or two back.

"But remember this, Harmony Hangleton," Master said in a quiet but firm voice. "What is written in books is never enough. It is through personal experience that we truly learn."

 _He doesn't like cowards_ , she reminded herself as she forced her feet to remain in place. Her body felt as though it was about to break out in nervous convulsions, but she looked straight up into the hood where she knew his face hid beneath the shadows. She thought she could almost make out the whites of his eyes, but the rest was in eerie darkness.

"Yes, sir—my Lord," she answered with a curt nod. "I understand."

The shadows of his eyebrows raised a fraction as he said, "You have my permission to remain here and research for however long you desire, but when you leave you must go straight back to your chambers. No detours." His voice became much sharper at the last two words, and Harmony held back a shudder of fear.

Her voice failed her this time. She simply nodded again.

Then he was gone, striding further into the darkness. She realized she had been holding her breath when she let it slowly out. Her thudding heart began to calm the further back her Master was, until he reached a single door at the back of the room. It opened as he approached and shut behind him with a click.

The books slipped through Harmony's fingers and hit the floor as she collapsed into a dead faint.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Two:

**Labyrinth**

CHAPTER FIVE

Harmony woke with a splitting headache. She had slept on her right leg and when she tried to stand, it gave out beneath her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Damn!" she hissed as she massaged feeling back into the appendage.

 _How long was I out,_  she wondered as she looked around at the massive bookshelves that surrounded her. She gave it no thought when she tore off the face scarf so she could breathe easier. Grasping a shelf for support, Harmony was able to get to her feet. She didn't want to remain in there alone for long in case the Dark Lord returned. She picked up the books that had scattered on the cold floor and began to head for the double doors at the front of the massive room. But as she passed the shelves, her eyes strayed to one book, and then another, and finally to one she could not resist.

She exclaimed with excitement as yet another book caught her eye. She looked around and realized there must have been every book ever written for the Wizarding World contained within this room, from  _The Animagus_  to  _How to Tame a Werewolf_  and so many more that she couldn't begin to make a list of them all.

She pulled book after book into the growing pile in her arms, but her hand froze as she was about to pull down another. Her Master's words rang through her head: "Yes, I was told you were a bookworm."

Harmony pursed her lips, irritated by the memory, and put back the last book she had taken. She tied her scarf firmly in place, then took her heavy pile of books and headed out the door. She had never expected to feel eagerness well up inside her in a place like this, but now she found herself feeling anxious to return to her chamber so she could start reading.

After what seemed like hours of walking, a wearied Harmony flopped down on the dusty bed in her dusty chamber. She had been lost several times along the way back and the books had grown more and more heavy in her arms.

 _This place is like one big labyrinth_ , she thought as she watched the dust plumes settle back onto the velvet coverlet hidden underneath. Even if she wanted to escape, she would never be able to find her way out—she would be more likely to die of hunger or thirst first.

Harmony pulled herself up into a fetal position and wondered if she would ever be able to leave this place now that she was here. Rolling over with a sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off with memories of meeting the Dark Lord fresh in her mind.

_She was in a desolate Hogsmeade again, except this time when she came upon the couple she knew were her parents, they ignored her completely. A heavy hand on her shoulder did not make her turn around to look. She just continued to stare at the dirty ground with tears glistening in her eyes—real tears this time. Hopelessness surged within her, and she shut her eyes tight against it and hung her head, wishing it would all just go away._

_An arm encircled her and pressed her against the man standing behind. She felt as though a snake had just taken her as its prey. He leaned in with his face against her ear and began to whisper. She couldn't hear all that he said, except one thing clearly: "I was told you were a bookworm."_

Harmony bolted up in bed and jumped to her feet. She couldn't shake the sensation that Master still held her against him, and she felt queasy as she paced around and waited for the remnants of the dream to subside.

She sighed and wiped away the sweat on her forehead with her scarf. Her eyes fell on the large pile of books she had tossed down in the middle of the bed earlier, and a slow smile spread over her face.

She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the first book that came into her hands—one that the Dark Lord had selected. She groaned when she saw the title: "The Dark Arts and You, by Imelda Whishtaw." A green dragon wove in and out through the large golden letters on the cover.

She flipped through several pages to observe the spells. Some of the most gruesome curses she had ever seen met her eyes, and she skimmed past any pictures she encountered.

 _This book could make any wizard into a killing monster_ , she thought as she set it aside. She had had enough of murderous spells for the time being.

She picked up another book:  _Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Adept_.

"Now that's more like it," she said, flipping through it with interest. It contained very difficult spells compared to her Hogwarts books. She spotted a spell to make the opponent hallucinate that they were being attacked by giants. With a wicked grin she went through all the steps and, on a whim, she cast the spell which hit the wall. Her wand emitted a turquoise light, and she gasped in surprise when the wall groaned and creaked in protest.

"Sorry," she muttered, and then turned red under her scarf. "Now I'm talking to a wall! I'm already going crazy!" She started pacing around the room again when another voice answered.

"Not yet, you're not," Snape said in a bored, nasal tone.

Harmony spun around. He was just outside the door, his arms folded over his chest. His face was full of impatience.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You're late," he replied curtly.

"Late?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you every morning at dawn. Remember that." he said. "The moment the sun appears, you must meet with the Dark Lord in the west wing so he can teach you. We must leave  _now_."

"West wing?" she asked as she grabbed the books Voldemort had given her and prepared to follow.

Snape replied, "The room you met him in last night, with the library. I see you wasted no time taking advantage of that. Why am I not surprised?"

Harmony's eyes burned a hole in the back of his head as he guided her back to the lesson hall. Before he opened the large doors, he looked back at Harmony for a moment and adjusted her face scarf so that it was tight and secure.

"Thanks," she mumbled from beneath the fabric.

Snape didn't reply but said, "I won't be here to retrieve you again in the morning. Next time and the time after that you will need to take care of yourself. You cannot be late again, do you understand? The Dark Lord would be furious."

She nodded fervently and he left.

Harmony stepped inside the large, cathedral-like expanse of the room beyond the double doors and looked around with interest. It had been too dark to examine the place with much detail last night, if she'd even had the presence of mind to want to do so.

The room was now filled with colorful light filtering through the four large stained-glass windows and she saw their pictures were constantly changing from one scene to another, almost like a kaleidoscope. The lights danced on the cold, black tiles of the floor, painting them with their designs.

Now that there was more light she was able to take in the sheer enormity of the place. The entire Hogwarts Great Hall would fit leaving room to spare. When she looked over to where she knew the bookshelves were, her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly counted forty rows—that's forty rows of books, from ceiling to floor. She wondered if anyone, even Voldemort himself, could have possibly read them all.

The Dark Lord, who was once again standing near the fireplace, looked over his shoulder in her general direction. He raised an arm and beckoned her to join him. The flames were a bloody red and she saw him waving his wand slowly at his side.

"My Lord," Harmony mumbled as she hesitantly stepped forward. Her voice echoed all through the room, as if several nervous young women had just greeted their daunting new Master. With a sudden start of surprise she realized Master was no longer wearing the black cloak from last night. It was warmer in there during the day, and he had no need of it.

His hair was dark and just long enough to be slicked back against his scalp—that much she could see—but his back was still to her.  _At last I will see the face of the most evil wizard known to mankind_ , she thought with anticipation. She knew few people have seen it and survived.

He turned around casually and glided over to the table between them. Harmony's breath caught in her throat, and she gripped the books in her hands tighter to try to hide their shaking.

His piercing eyes could drill holes into stone. They were a clear, icy blue that froze Harmony right where she stood. She almost whimpered and retreated into a corner, but used every amount of courage she could gather to keep her chin held high as she looked him straight in the eyes.

A small smile played about his lips as he watched her.  _He can see right through me_ , she thought miserably.

"You are one of few people to see me unmasked, Harmony Hangleton," he said in that disturbingly velvet voice of his, but with a hint of pride underneath. "Amuse me. Am I anything you expected?"

Harmony looked him over more fully. Handsome would have been a word to describe him if his presence wasn't so terrifying. He had a face that made her want to look and look away at the same time. A long, narrow nose and full lips. The body that came with it was lean, but she could see the curvature of the muscles in his shoulders and arms beneath his shirt that promised deceptive strength. He possessed an aura about him that could not be ignored, it demanded attention, it  _craved_  it.

She blurted out, "Actually, my Lord, you seem very familiar to me." The moment the words left her lips she realized they were true. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she had seen his face before.

"Familiar?" he repeated as he glared at her. His eyes took on a new look, as though they could physically pierce her through every centimeter of her being.

Harmony flinched and quickly added, "Please forgive me, Master, for being so outspoken. It's just that I feel as though I've seen you somewhere before."

Voldemort stared at her until she finally had to drop her eyes.

"I didn't demand an apology from you," he told her impatiently.

Harmony bobbed her head in a quick nod, still looking away as she said, "You're right." She looked up and saw expectation in his eyes, so she added, "my Lord."

Voldemort feigned disinterest as he took a closer look at his new pupil. He grunted once as he strode back to the fireplace, and Harmony thought she caught a glimpse of his lips curving upward at one corner before he had fully turned away.

He did not look at her as he spoke. "I trust you have not learned all of the spells in the books I lent you this time?"

"Not all, my Lord. They were more difficult than the spells I'm used to, but I did manage to conjure some of the defense spells on my own."

"I thought you might," he answered lowly, and she thought she heard a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Then he turned back to her and said more forcefully, "But defense spells are easier than offense spells. Defense spells offer a sense of need, and their power can come naturally. Offensive spells require a much stronger power—you have to want it more than anything else. Most times, offensive powers will only come when forced, provoked, or on a sudden impulse."

Harmony knew he spoke the truth. Only last summer she was walking home from the store on a late evening when a man had stepped out of the shadows and tried to grab her. He had looked quite strong, and before he managed to touch her her wand was in her hand. A bright green light shot out of the wand straight at the man's chest and he crumpled to the ground. She ran away without checking to see if he was still alive. There had been other such incidents in her life, and she had eventually accepted them for what they were: sudden impulses of magic that she could not control.

While Harmony was lost in thought, Voldemort had moved stealthily closer to her, watching the visions dance on her face. "You understand what I am talking about, don't you?"

Her heart leapt into her throat, and she just stood there gaping up at him.

"We will be learning the defensive spells first, since they are the easiest and can be accomplished sooner."

Harmony froze when he reached a pale hand out to take the books from her arms and set them down. He kept one of them, and leaned casually on the edge of the table as he looked for the page he was after. She could see the smirk he was trying to keep off his face in those icy blue eyes of his. _Like a cat with a mouse_ , she decided.  _He wants to play with me first before he strikes._

"Today we will begin our first lesson," he announced as he closed the book over a thumb between the pages to keep his place. "The Disarmous spell. Do you know it?"

Harmony nodded. She had cast the spell often while training in Dumbledore's Army under Harry Potter's tutelage. She straightened with more confidence as she said, "Actually, I'm pretty good at it."

His gaze shot up to her. "Pretty good?" he repeated in a mocking tone.

Harmony silently cursed herself for being so boastful. She knew her "pretty good" was nothing compared to Lord Voldemort, and she was certain she had offended him. Her stomach flipped as he straightened up, setting the book aside, and walked towards her.

She was almost afraid he would touch her, like he had in her dreams, and she closed her eyes with the fear of feeling his hands on her.

But he didn't. He stepped around and went over to the large, open section of the room away from the table and bookshelves.

He stood in front of the colorful windows and brought out his wand, taking a dueling stance. One hand held his wand at the ready, while the other one beckoned her to join him. She took slow, measured steps as she came to stand opposite him, about five meters away.

 _What is wrong with me?_  she chided herself, her eyes never leaving his wand.  _Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? Was he going to punish me for assuming I had any power compared to his?_  He had wanted someone to be his perfect follower, and since she didn't seem to be one, maybe he would just kill her and ask for another.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Wands at the ready, and on three," Voldemort said. He moved gracefully as he braced himself for battle, and Harmony did her best to look equally as good, though she was certain that she failed miserably.

Why had she accepted this suicide mission? Dumbledore and Snape would sure feel sorry they talked her into this when she ended up dead. She knew she wasn't ready to come here. But if this was to be her last stand, her final blow, she'd better make the best of it. She held her head high and tried to stare him down.

"One—," her Master began in his iciest voice ever. His blue eyes did a much better job at staring her down than the other way around.

Harmony acted on a sudden impulse. A red bolt of light shot out of her wand and impacted with his, and the wand went flying out of his hand toward one of the corners. A look of pure astonishment crossed his face, but he quickly recovered and his wand flew right back into his waiting hand.

She considered following the first spell with the one she had just learned about making someone believe they were being attacked by giants, but her Master did not send a spell at her. Instead, he lowered his wand.

"I said on three," he said with his mouth hanging slightly open and his fists clenched.

Harmony stared at him with her big brown eyes, full of fear and apprehension.

He saw this and a muscle in his jaw clenched. "You're bold. Almost too bold, to cheat in a duel with your Lord. But I have to admit," he said, "it is something I can admire."

Harmony blushed. She had expected him to kill her, and instead she got a comment—or something like it. Had she miscalculated his intentions?

Voldemort moved back into position, and cast a challenging look at her. "Let's see if your boldness can disarm me the right way this time. And remember, it's on  _three_."

Harmony shook off her agitation and brought up her wand again. She sucked in a huge breath, leaned forward, and gave him a darkly look in return.  _I can do this_ , she thought.  _I will do it_.

"One," he began, and Harmony spied a small smile on his lips, "Two … three."

Later, Lord Voldemort sat in his leather chair by the fire in his bedchambers, as he did every evening. He and the girl, Harmony Hangleton, had left the lesson hall to go and take lunch. She would have the remainder of the day to rest for tomorrow, where lessons were going to be brutal.

When he had asked Severus for a new follower, Voldemort had never dreamed he would receive one with such power and knowledge. He once again thought about how she had miraculously deceived and disarmed him in the lesson hall today. That was something he would do in a duel, cast the first spell.

But—of all the things he could not forget—the way she had looked at him was perhaps the most unnerving of all. His followers hardly ever met his eyes, and when they did they were always full of quavering terror. Her eyes were a soft brown, innocent. But he caught her once looking at him with an unshakable fury that he somehow found appealing.

A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he closed his eyes.  _Yes_ , he thought,  _I believe Harmony and I will get along just fine._

There was a meal waiting for Harmony when she returned to her room. As she cleaned away the meat stuck between her teeth with her tongue, she gazed around and decided that she was tired of the dirt caked all over her room. She made up her mind to make a dent in the dust at the very least. It wasn't that monumental a task, since the furniture here was not overly elaborate, and there were very few pieces. She assumed she must be in a guest room.

She stood up, face scarf hanging down around her neck, and pulled the velvet coverlet off the bed to shake out the filth. After she tossed the coverlet back on the bed, she examined some of the other things in the room. A golden glint on the wall caught her eye and she walked over to it. A large picture frame on the wall was so dirty she hadn't even realized it hung there. It blended in with the deteriorating and colorless wallpaper.

Using an armchair cover, she wiped at frame, and the more she rubbed away at the dirt, the brighter it became. She set to clearing dust off the picture itself, and she jumped away in surprise when something moved beneath her rag.

A female voice coughed and sputtered as more flecks of dust flew off. Harmony quickly cleared away most of the dirt then took a step back to admire her work. Inside the painting, a tawny, plump witch in long violet robes stood in front of a sunset background, dusting herself off. She coughed a few more times with her rosy cheeks aflame as dust billowed up into a cloud around her.

"Finally!" the witched exclaimed. "I thought no one would ever get that thing clean. It does no good looking through a dirty window, don't you think?" She put her fists on her hips and her velvet robes swayed slightly. She stared down at Harmony and added, "Well, look at you, gaping like a little codfish. You would think you never had seen a painting before."

Harmony realized she was standing there with her mouth hanging open, and shut it quickly. "Excuse me, miss."

"You're excused," the witch said as she waved a hand about. "At least you have some manners about you, unlike that Bella Lestrange woman. Ha! Strange,  _indeed_." She chuckled so hard her purple robes bobbed with each laugh.

Harmony laughed uncertainly and asked, "May I ask you for your name?"

"Certainly," she said, then looked down at her expectantly, but said nothing.

"Er, what's your name?"

"My name—," the woman straightened her back like a ramrod, then bowed, "—is Claudia Nymphaea, in service to none other than the owner of this historical mansion." She straightened up and looked down her nose at her.

"You mean Voldemort?"

Claudia's eyes popped open in surprise, then she cast the girl a relaxed smile as she said, "Bloody hell,  _who else_? You're not a shy miss, are you?"

Harmony gave the woman a half-hearted smile.

Claudia smiled back, but now it was a smirk. "Yes, not shy at all, Hermione Granger."

Harmony's smile faded, "How do you—"

"How do I what? Know your name? I know lots about you, Missy," she said with gleaming eyes. "I can jump in and out of all the paintings in this house before you can say 'hippogriff.'"

"How long have you been watching me? Have you told Master about my other name?" Harmony asked as a queasy feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. She hated the thought of being watched from only a few meters away without knowing it.

"No, I haven't told Master. Severus Snape's affairs are none of my business. And I have been watching you ever since you arrived. I've been in and out, of course. I have better things to do than watch a little bookworm flip through spell books."

"Oh, really? You? A painting? Like what?" Harmony asked as her temper began to flare.

"Ha! Like I would tell you," she scoffed. "You're only a follower. I deal with only the Master himself."

"So you talk to Master often, then? What would he have to talk to you about? You're just a painting." Harmony crossed her arms, and realized that perhaps the witch could tell her more about her new Master.

Claudia puffed up with pride, her cheeks grew rosier, and her emerald eyes flashed. "I can do a lot for just a painting. I'll have you know I'm doing one of my most important tasks right now."

Harmony frowned. "Right now? You mean this second?"

Claudia looked deflated, her emerald eyes losing their luster. She bit the side of her cheek, but soon recovered from her embarrassment. She was about to hurl a retracting statement at her, but Harmony had her pinned to the spot.

"You're doing your task right now, meaning," Harmony accused, brown eyes glaring, " _I_  am your task? Master sent you to spy on me, didn't he?" Her anger boiled in her stomach and she began to worry that her lunch was going to make its way back up.

Claudia stammered and waved her finger at Harmony in warning. "N—now that's not what I said, Missy!"

"But he did send you, didn't he?"

"Well, yes, but not to spy," she said in a defeated tone. Her shoulders slumped as she added, "He just asked me to look in on you every now and then."

"Like you would look in on a child?" Harmony asked through gritted teeth. Seeing the hurt in Claudia's eyes made her suddenly uneasy. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"It's not like that, Missy," Claudia insisted sternly.

"Please just go," she said as she turned and walked over to her bed. "And tell Master I don't need a babysitter. If he's so curious then he can question me himself."

The room grew silent then, and after a moment Harmony turned to look back at the painting. Now it was only a painting of a lonely sunset. She turned away, surprised to feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

Harmony sighed and straightened out the coverlet so she could lie on the bed. Her first and only chance of gaining a confidant she could talk to in this horrible mansion and she had to ruin it. Now Claudia might never come back. Harmony found herself looking over at the painting every now and then, but regrettably, it remained empty.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Harmony lay on her bed and waited, not certain what she was waiting for. She could be waiting for Claudia to come back, Snape to come and get her, or anyone who might come to take away her lunch tray.

 _I just want someone to talk to_ , she sulked.  _I want to know more about my new mysterious life._  Then her thoughts strayed back to when she had met Barty Crouch Jr. in the hallway.  _Well, maybe not him,_ she thought with a shiver of revulsion. She hated the way his cold, dark eyes roved over her body like she was a piece of meat.

After she took a nap to rest off some of the soreness from her lessons, Harmony made a decision. If no one would come here to tell her about her new life, then she would just have to go exploring and find out more herself.

After she checked her face scarf to be sure it was in place, and with her wand firmly in hand, Harmony left her little chamber before she could change her mind. The hallway was pitch black as she continued down, so she had to cast a  _Lumos_ spell to see her way.

The tip of her wand glowed a bright golden light over a hallway covered in cobwebs. She passed lots of other doors that possibly led to other guest rooms. Her black boots left impressions in the dust on the floor, and she deducted that no one else had been down this way for years.

Occasional pictures lined the walls, but they all seemed empty of people; it was so quiet down there, as though she were deep beneath the earth. Sconces lined these walls as well, but no candles lit up as she passed. She rounded corner after dark corner in her search to find anything that might tell her more about her new Master or his home.

Every door she passed had a small portrait on it, similar to her own, but the further she went the older the photographs became. Nineteenth to eighteenth century clothes adorned the men and women she saw.

 _I wonder if these are all relatives who once lived here together_ , she thought. She tried to imagine these hallways radiant and beautiful, like the people in the portraits.

 _Could they be relatives of Lord Voldemort himself?_  Harmony tried to imagine the Dark Lord as a family man who visited his family every now and then for tea and crumpets. She actually grinned at the ridiculousness of the thought.

 _He's a solitary man_ , she decided. There could be no question about that. He had no wife or children, not even any real friends, just the same fearful followers. She wondered if he was lonely sometimes, and then she wondered if that was why he had sent for her. Perhaps he was tired of being alone.

Harmony stopped short and shook the pitying thoughts from her head. Then she looked around, and spun in circles several times as she stared down one hallway and then another.

"Oh no," she groaned, then paced down several more corners. "Oh, no no no."

With a shuddering sigh she realized she'd become completely and utterly lost. All halls looked identical. She started to run, knowing she would have to come upon something eventually, even if it was just a dead end.

She cast the light of her wand on every door she passed, looking for the familiar portrait of the young woman who adorned her own chamber door, but never saw her. Either she had grossly underestimated the size of this mansion, or she had stumbled onto some sort of a spell.

 _Okay, if it's just magic, I can defeat it,_  she thought. Her eyes closed in concentration as she tried to determine what she was up against. A somewhat dark spell, cast to defend the place against intruders. They would wander endlessly through this labyrinth until they decided to rest in one of the rooms, and then they would become a prisoner.

 _But I am not a prisoner_ , Harmony told herself firmly.  _I chose to come here_. She closed her eyes and walked down the endless hallways guided by her magic alone. Then she heard a peculiar sound that stopped her in her tracks. It was a rushing sound, like air being blown through a tube.

When she opened her eyes she spotted a candle emitting a bright green light. It was the only candle out of the hundreds of sconces she had passed, and Harmony walked up to the door beside it in a daze. This door, unlike the others, had no portrait at all.

What made this room so important that it had a candle lit next to it? Her curiosity climaxed, and she grabbed the brass doorknob and turned. It opened far easier than she had expected, almost as if the door had been newly made instead of lying abandoned for so many years.

Inside the dark room she saw a bed, and a faint silver light coming through the window opposite her. The moon outside must be full, she thought, and walked over to the window to look. A deep sigh made Harmony jump, and she gripped her wand tighter as she turned.

Harmony gasped when she saw a woman standing right next to her, staring up at the moon. She was wearing long, black robes that had made her invisible in the darkness. The hood of her cloak concealed her face, but her melancholic sigh sounded as though it belonged to a young woman.

"H—hello?" she said softly.

The young woman didn't reply, but ran her hands over her belly, and Harmony noticed that she was very pregnant.

"Harmony!" called a familiar voice outside the room. She reluctantly left the woman's side and stole a glance out in the hall. A picture frame that hung a few yards away, which had been empty before, now contained the little witch from Harmony's chamber.

"Claudia?" she called out, happy to see a familiar face. "Claudia, who is this? Why is she all alone?"

Claudia waved her words away. "You must follow me right away. I will show you back to your room," she said, and jumped out of the picture frame and into one a little farther down the hall.

"But what about the woman?" Harmony protested. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and try as she might the doorknob refused to turn again.

"I need to get you back," Claudia shouted with worry. "You've been exposed to the dark magic much too long."

Harmony stole one last glance at the door and imagined the woman standing sadly by the window. With a reluctant groan she ran after the little purple witch, her mind reeling with questions about the woman. But she was too out of breath from running to ask.

They rounded a total of four corners and Claudia stopped and said, "Here you are!"

"What?" Harmony exclaimed, "Was it really that close?" She looked at Claudia who was now standing inside a painting of an ocean with a lighthouse in the background.

"It's magic, Missy," Claudia chastised her. "A dark magic cast on the mansion to protect it."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Harmony replied.

"So, do you have any  _more_  plans to go out on your clever explorations?" Claudia jeered.

"Maybe," Harmony replied. Getting lost wouldn't stop her. That problem could be easily solved.

"Maybe?" Claudia gasped, her cheeks flushed with exasperation. "Oh no, you don't. If you get lost again and the Master finds out he'll burn my frame without hesitation. Mark my words."

"Don't worry," Harmony replied as she went into her room. "No one will find out."

Claudia grumbled as she popped from the ocean back into the sunset painting in Harmony's chamber. Harmony ignored her then, because she found that her lunch tray was gone and her dinner tray was waiting in its place. She hadn't realized how hungry she had grown during her little excursion.

"Are you going to tell me why that woman was all alone? She was pregnant— _really_  pregnant. She'll be needing someone around to help her soon," said Harmony as she took several bites of her kidney pie.

With a sigh Claudia answered, "I told you, Missy, it's magic. And those paintings you made me walk through to look for you were filthy!" Claudia used her wand to clean off.

"You mean she wasn't real?"

"Oh, she was real all right, as real as you are now," Claudia explained. "But she was magically conjured. The room she was in is a special room, for anyone who might have the unfortunate chance of coming upon it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"People who come upon that room are usually completely lost without reckoning, and if it weren't for me finding you there you would have never left the room, and been lost forever."

Harmony chewed her food in silence for a few moments, the said, "So I guess I should thank you, then."

"Well, of course you should thank me!" She scoffed, "I just saved your life. Ha! And he told me you were clever."

Harmony looked up at that. "Master said that?"

"He did indeed."

She felt the familiar glow in her stomach whenever her intelligence was complimented. Her cheeks burned. How could he ever think that after she'd put on such a ridiculous display at their lessons earlier?  _I made a fool of myself_. She forgot that her scarf was off so she could eat, and her red face was plainly visible to the little witch.

Claudia smirked. "Yes. Master seems to think that you will learn quickly. Personally, I get the feeling he is very happy about that Severus Snape creature's choice."

She wanted to ask the witch what else Master had said, but when she looked up again Claudia was gone.

Sleep came soon after dinner, and she drifted off without even bothering to cover up. She dreamed of the young, pregnant woman she had found out in the labyrinth. She wished there was some way she could help, but found that her feet were stuck to the wooden floor, preventing her from coming any closer. All she could do was watch the woman stare out into the night with her sad little sighs.

It was nearly dawn when Harmony woke again, and all she could think about was returning to that room. She had to find the woman and help her. Harmony left the warmth of her bed and trudged into the bathroom, but cast the excuse-for-a-shower only a glance before she decided to use her wand to clean herself. Of course, it wasn't as good as a real bath, but it would have to do for now.

Harmony straightened out her clothes then straightened out the covers of the bed. She tied the black face scarf firmly in place and left to go to lessons.

The sun was peeking over the horizon and lit up the stain-glass windows when she entered. Master was sitting at one end of the large table. When she came in, he hardly even glanced at her.

"You're early," was all he said in greeting.

 _Good morning to you, too, my Lord_ , Harmony thought, but tamped down her sarcasm and opted to say nothing at all.

"Claudia Nymphaea told me of your adventure last night," he said as he twiddled his wand between his long, pale fingers. "Do you wish to tell me why you left your chamber when I specifically told you not to?"

 _He's talking to me like I am a child_ , Harmony complained internally.  _Did he speak to all of his followers that way?_  His eyes seemed to be issuing a warning she did not wish to heed, so instead her gaze fixed on his twiddling wand.

A thought occurred to her that made her panic: she was told to obey him if she wished to avoid any danger, and she had disobeyed him almost immediately. She didn't know what else to tell him except the truth. If she did not lie, perhaps he would be more merciful when he punished her.

"I couldn't stand it," she admitted simply, and his dark eyebrows rose in question. "My room feels like a cage, just waiting and waiting for something to happen. I wanted to take a look around, maybe find out more about where I am." She took in a deep, shuddering breath when she had finished. _Surely there's no harm in wanting answers,_  she added in her mind. She wanted to say it aloud, but the Dark Lord continued for her.

"It was for your own protection that I told you not to wander," he said in a hard voice. "There are spells all over this abominable hovel. They are dangerous spells not meant for you, but they are there nonetheless, and they will kill you."

She nodded curtly and tried to keep the resentment out of her voice as she mumbled, "Yes, my Lord."

Master sat there for a few moments, looking her over in silence. Harmony could feel his piercing blue gaze as it penetrated her body.

Then, without a word, he jumped up from the table and glided over to her with his wand clutched in one fist.

She almost stumbled backward and prepared to run away from him, but he was there before she could do anything to protect herself. He had walked right up to her.  _Too close for comfort_ , she thought.

When he looked into her eyes, Harmony realized why she had found his appearance familiar on day one. It was his eyes—the very same hypnotic eyes as the woman in the portrait she had seen when she first walked into the mansion with Snape. There could be no doubt the young woman in the portrait and her Master was somehow related. Eyes like that were rare, and they shared exactly the same kind.

Too stunned to move, she watched as he grabbed her left hand in his. He had to have felt her trembling. He used his other hand to pinch her glove at the tip of the middle finger and gently slipped it off. Harmony gazed, transfixed, at her glove as he held it in his hand. His hand slid up her arm until it reached her elbow, and he grasped the smooth flesh there as he watched her face.

Before then, she had thought that since he was so pale his skin would be cold to the touch, but his hand actually felt warm against her.

 _So he is human after all,_  she thought and gulped when he brought his wand up and waved it over her arm. He muttered a spell under his breath, and a sudden surge of his power bolted up her arm and filled her entire being.

Harmony closed her eyes, half expecting it to hurt, but she could feel how gentle he was trying to be. His wand tapped her left arm, and she opened her eyes and looked into his face. His own eyes were closed, too.

She felt a disconcerting warmth coil its way up her arm and around her body. When she looked down at her arm she instantly wished she hadn't. A black snake was slithering out of Voldemort's wand and winding around the appendage as though it were a tree branch.

Master slid the other hand slowly back down her arm and over the snake as it finished coming out of the wand. The snake did not stop moving, but continued to slither up her arm and around her shoulders. It felt like a real snake would, and made her tense in anticipation that it would try to strangle her as it moved across her neck.

"Is it the Dark Mark?" she asked with a slight quiver in her voice as she ran her gloved hand over the long black tattoo in wonder. Her skin seemed to be just as smooth as ever even though the creature was clearly there.

"The Dark Mark? No, it's not the Dark Mark," he answered with a frown as he let go of her. "Don't you know what this is?"

Harmony gazed into his eyes and shook her head.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He considered her for a moment before he spoke he explained in a rush, "It is for your protection. This charm was created by me; it is connected to me. So if you are ever lost or in harm's way, I will know."

"Know?" she whispered.

He nodded as he stepped away, and Harmony blanched.  _The charm is no better than a leash,_ she thought.  _He really is punishing me_. She looked down at the entrapment in despair.

When they dueled this time, Harmony fought with determined frivolity. Because of her new bonds, she felt the need to show Voldemort that he could not weaken her resolve with a mere charm. She would keep trying to master whatever spell he threw at her, no matter how much more competent he was.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Harmony was certain that Barty Crouch Jr. was the one who delivered her meals—Goyle had a job and Bellatrix surely would have refused to do such a task—so she expected to come upon him in the hall at any time. That day it was just before dinner, and he was just closing her door when she rounded the corner.

"Have fun with Master today?" he asked with a mocking grin. He purposefully moved in her way as she tried to pass.

 _Don't talk to him,_  she told herself.  _Don't even look at him._

Barty reached out an arm to wrap around her, but Harmony ducked out of his reach and spun around, then ran to the safety of her chamber. Once she was inside, she cast a spell on the lock to keep him out. She heard him try the handle.

"Aw, come on, love," he purred through the door. "I just wanna get to know the new girl. Come on, lemme in."

She said nothing, knowing that replying would only spur him on. Eventually, he stopped turning the handle and she heard his footsteps retreat down the hall.

Harmony leaned against the door in relief as she tugged the scarf down around her neck. She was well aware of the snake charm that lay just beneath because she had actually felt it, as though it were tightening its grip. She'd noticed the change in the charm when Barty had first looked at her, but she hadn't paid it any heed until now, when it relaxed again.

"Lessons were good today, I hear," said Claudia in a cheerful voice as Harmony began to eat. "It won't be long before our Master will test you on your new Disarming spell."

"But I've barely improved," Harmony protested. "How can I pass a test where failure is obvious?" The thought of failing at anything made her physically ache. She had always been naturally talented where magic was concerned, but she felt helplessly inadequate against her Master's abilities.

Claudia held up her hands in defense. "Don't bite off the head of the messenger," she grumbled. "I'm only repeating what I heard."

Harmony looked over at the little witch, but saw that she had left the frame again. She was alone.

Harmony finished her meal with jangled nerves. She was nervous about how and when Master would test her on the Disarming spell. Would he conduct a final duel between the two of them?

She took a nap with the question echoing in her mind, and slept fitfully as a result. It was late into the evening when she woke. Harmony crept out of bed and went to the door. She released the locking spell she had put on it earlier and peeked outside. She was relieved to see Barty had not been lurking around her corridor while she slept.

Claudia wasn't in the picture frame, which meant Harmony had the perfect chance to leave her chamber unnoticed. All day, even in her sleep, she thought of the woman lost in that room with no one to help her with her baby. Harmony needed to go to her, and she needed to figure out how to prevent herself from becoming lost this time.

If she could keep herself from getting lost, she would not be in danger, and no danger meant Master would not be warned by the snake charm that was slithering around her shoulders just now. She would be able to do as she pleased without the trouble.

Even if he did catch her, Harmony still knew it was important enough to take the risk. All that mattered right now was helping the girl and her baby.

She cast the  _Lumos_ spell and started down the long hallways. Every few doors she drew a huge red X on the wall with her wand so she could find her way back. She rounded many corners, feeling disoriented by the sheer number of similar hallways. She had no idea where she was going, but that was the whole point. The quicker she lost herself, the quicker the magic would lead her back to that mysterious room.

After what felt like the hundredth red X, Harmony grew impatient. She obviously wasn't getting lost fast enough, so she decided to run. She ran as fast as she could, only stopping every now and then to place an X. It seemed like the more time it took her to find the pregnant woman the more trouble she was in. Harmony had to get there faster.

She had to stop when her lungs were bursting and begging for air. Pink and sweaty in the face, Harmony looked desperately around her. Her wand, which once had been bright, now flickered on and off in her hand. She hit the tip of it against her palm as if it were a flashlight. It brightened some, but then went out entirely, like a candle that was suddenly snuffed out.

Harmony knew that wands could quit working if the witch or wizard they belonged to became so exhausted they could no longer control their magic. But she felt fine, other than the fact that she was doubled over in pain from running cramps.

Now she was engulfed in darkness. She was worse than lost, she was lost in the pitch black. Without any light at all, the X marks she had made to help her return would be completely useless.

She knew she had to rest for a while so her wand would work again, but she couldn't rest in one place. She had to move or do something to prevent the dark magic from taking her over. She wandered with both hands touching the walls blindly. Her hands ran over many dusty doors and cobwebs while she waited for her cramps to subside. Only when she was free of pain and able to breathe easy did she try the wand again.

" _Lumos_!"

But there wasn't even a spark. She tried a few more times in desperation, but it was useless. She would just have to remain in the dark.

 _Maybe it's not because of me that my wand stopped working_ , she thought. Maybe it was something else entirely. It had to be the same magic that had guided her to the special room before. Harmony wondered how she could be so senseless _. I should have thought more on this_ , she told herself in despair.

Her eyes filled with frustrated tears, and her left arm was starting to cramp up. How would she ever find her way out of the middle of a magic maze? It seemed to go on forever. She stopped and slid down the wall onto her heels. She was never going to get out.

Unless—

"Claudia?" she called out; her voice sounded strange in the empty halls. She was sure there must be a portrait frame around here somewhere. The little witch could guide her out with her voice until Harmony reached a place where her wand would light again. "Claudia? Claudia!  _Claudia!_ "

Hot tears streamed down into her face scarf until it was completely soaked through.  _Please, somebody come, somebody get me out of here_ , she thought. She didn't want to die here like some wandering intruder. She wasn't an intruder. She wasn't a prisoner. She chose to come here, and now she was going to die, not because Voldemort would harm her as she'd imagined, but because of her own foolishness.

She stood up again, using the cold wall for support. She resented this feeling of worthless, it wasn't like her. She needed to move. She didn't want to because her cramp was killing her, but she  _needed_  to move. If she moved it might help her forget some of her thoughts.

It felt nice to lean her forehead against the cool wall after so many hot tears had soaked her face. Finding the pregnant girl was no longer her priority, though she did wonder if she might suddenly come across it any time now.

At this point she just moved, and listened to nothing but her rapid breathing and the sound of her boots slapping the floor. She massaged her left arm, which was throbbing with pain now.

She knew she would eventually become too tired and choose one of those guest rooms to rest. She'd never come out, just as Claudia had said. That was what was supposed to happen; it was how the magic worked, even though it wasn't supposed to happen to her.

Harmony tried to push those thoughts aside, and her mind wandered to her family who abandoned her in her dreams. She thought about her friends, who would be shocked into thinking she had betrayed them to join Lord Voldemort. That's what the newspapers would say, anyway. The headlines would say "Potter Betrayed by Best Friend." But she would be dead before it would make it to print.

Harry and Ron wouldn't believe one bad word against her, she knew. The newspaper was always telling lies about Harry, and she and Ron stood up for him. That was what friends did for each other. Harmony released a couple of tears at the thought of them and smiled sadly. She missed them already.

The cramp in her arm steadily worsened, and when it felt like it reached its peak the pain slowly ebbed away. She was glad not to feel the pain anymore—she didn't want to feel any pain when she went to rest, which was most likely sooner than later. No point in wandering a maze with no more exits. The dark magic had her now; she was deep in its belly and there was no escaping its cold clutches.

It felt like she'd been walking for hours and her legs were turning to jelly. Her droopy eyes were stiffened with salt from her dried tears and crying only made her more tired than ever. After three more blind steps she reached for the walls, feeling around for the nearest room. She pulled out her wand, figuring it couldn't hurt to try one more time.

Harmony took a deep breath. Either it worked or it was over for her.

" _Lumos_ ," she whispered.

She might as well have been talking to a stick. She fought the urge to hurl her wand as hard as she could down the pitch-black hallway. Instead, she calmly slipped it back into her boot and faced the door.  _At least it would be a quiet and calm death_ , she thought sadly and turned the knob.

Then she froze.

The light started out soft but gradually increased in size and brightness as it drew closer to her from down the hall. Harmony could only stare as the bluish-silver light grew so strong she was blinded by it. The light formed into an orb which floated over an open palm. The palm was attached to a cloaked arm belonging to—

Harmony couldn't decide whether to burst into tears of joy or dread. She was joyful she was saved, but distressed to see that it was Lord Voldemort doing the saving. She saw his face as he rushed over to her, his eyes wild with emotion. The trouble was she couldn't tell if that emotion was worry or blistering rage.

She didn't notice until he was right in front of her that he held a pile of books in one arm. She managed to read the spine of one book:  _Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Adept_. They were the books from her room. Other than the clothes on her back, the books were all she had for belongings.

Her Master dumped the load of books into her arms, and she nearly toppled over from fatigue. But with his arms free he was able to wrap one around her waist to support her. He half-carried her through the bluish-silver hallways, never saying a word.

Harmony was so tired that she didn't care if he might be so furious enough to kill her for disobeying again. She had been just about to die a few second ago, anyway.

Her head slumped against his shoulder and bounced around, limp with exhaustion. She wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep, but she knew then he would have to carry her wherever it was they were going. She shuddered at that thought—having Lord Voldemort's arms around her body—and tried to think of nothing except keeping her legs moving forward.

The top book on her stack toppled off as he brought her up a flight of stairs and landed a few steps down. Harmony was too tired to retrieve it and was just going to leave it behind. Master was quick to stop and pick it up with his free hand, then wrap his arm around her again. She was too tired and confused to even register the act of kindness—if that's what it was.

Everything beyond that point turned hazy as her exhaustion kept her from thinking clearly. They went through more hallways, up more stairs, and soon Harmony recognized some of the rooms they passed. Master took Harmony up one last grand staircase and brought her into a room. It was too dark for her to notice anything specific about it except a large bed in one corner.

Master took the books out of her arms and set her on the bed.

"Lie down," he ordered.

"But the woman—," she whispered, remembering what had brought her into the labyrinth to begin with. "She's all alone in that room."

"Harmony, listen to me," he snapped. "You will never be able to find that room again. That's how the spell works. Now I told you to lie down."

Harmony was too tired to disobey this time, and she grateful to lay her head down on the pillow. Master picked up a silver cup from the bedside table and stirred its contents before holding it out to her. Their hands touched as she took the cup. She was about to pull down her scarf to gulp down the potion when she remembered she couldn't, not with him watching.

She cast a glance at Master as he stared down at her. He stiffened and looked away. She waited until he left the room, closing the door behind him, before pulling down the scarf and swallowing the liquid without hesitation. She knew it wouldn't be poisoned; if he had wanted to kill her he would have already done it.

She could tell immediately that the potion had drowsing qualities of some kind as her limbs went numb. She was able to hold onto consciousness long enough to tie her scarf over her face again, and then everything went dark.

She wasn't sure if she was awake or if it was a part of her dream, but when Harmony cracked open her heavy eyelids she heard footsteps approaching. She saw someone setting a tray of food on the bedside table. Barty. She wanted to check if her scarf was covering everything as it should, but found she couldn't move her limbs due to the potion.

After he had set down the tray, Barty stared down at Harmony lying on the bed, and once he looked he couldn't stop. He drank in every inch of her with his eyes. She heard his heavy breathing and saw his hands twitch with the desire to touch her.

The snake charm must have been around her neck. She felt a pressure, as though she was being choked, but her airways were not constricted. She tried to speak, to tell him to leave her alone, but then Voldemort called him from a nearby room.

Barty looked reluctantly away and trudged out, leaving the door open. Harmony heard their voices low in conversation, but she could not hear any part of what they said. Then she drifted back to sleep.

While she was out she thought she had a dreamless sleep, but when she woke again she could remember several images: She was lying on a cold, smooth ground, broken and weak. Behind her she saw a bright white light, but in front of her was a figure with his back to her. He had his arms spread out and his long black cloak flapped in an invisible wind.

A deep shadow beyond where he stood came toward them, wanting to take her. The figure was keeping the shadow at bay, and when he turned his head to look back at her she was not surprised to see he was her Master, and his blue eyes were blazing with tears of frustration.

"Run!" he shouted as he continued to fight off the shadow.

Though he asked something impossible of her, Harmony suddenly found her body filled with life and strength as she slowly got to her feet. She glanced at the welcoming white light, ready to flee. But then she stopped and turned to look at her struggling Master and even though her feet wanted to flee, her mind would not let her.

Harmony woke the moment she realized she couldn't leave him to fight alone.


	9. Chapter 9

PART THREE:

**Disarmed**

CHAPTER NINE

When Harmony stirred from her sleep the next time, her eyes opened effortlessly, and she was able to easily move her arms. The first thing she did was bring a hand up to check and see if the face scarf was well in place.

Her stomach grumbled and she ate as much of the food on the bedside table as she could before swinging her feet out of bed and trying to stand. The sudden movement made her dizzy and she had to clutch one of the bedposts until her head cleared. When she could walk straight without falling over, she peered out the open door curiously.

A few dirty windows let in a dreary, overcast morning light. She was in a room near the end of a long hallway. She noticed a flight of descending stairs at one end of the hall, and a room at the other end with the door cracked open partway.

Harmony crept out of her room and quietly walked toward the room at the end of the hallway. When she approached it, she noticed a portrait of a beautiful brunette woman and a handsome, brown-haired man. They were both dressed in wealthy clothes and held themselves with importance. Harmony did not study it in any great detail as she passed and placed a gloved hand on the door to open it further. She recognized the room immediately.

Though she had never entered the room, she had watched as Snape and Master conversed here the first night she came to Riddle Mansion. She found it hard to believe only a few days had passed since then. The fire still blazed, and she spotted the top of Master's head of dark hair poking above the back of his armchair.

When she crossed over into the room, it felt as if she had passed some forbidden threshold, and her heart raced wildly. The flickering of the flames brought everything in the room to life as they danced in the fireplace.

She glanced over at the huge bed and repressed her desire to run her fingers over the velvet coverlet that looked so inviting. Of course, her own bed had been covered in velvet as well, but a velvet so filthy she could only guess at the color. She could at least see the sumptuous green color of this one clearly.

Master had left a book open on the little table again, but when she tried to read the spine, she could not make out the title. A little green orb of light floated over it, but it had become dim.

Harmony walked around the chair and saw that Master's eyes were closed. She glanced at the bed. It looked like it had not been slept in for quite some time, maybe even years.

Looking at the man again, she saw that Master's face, usually stiff and grim, had now smoothed with the calmness of sleep. A slight smile played about his mouth, and Harmony wondered what he was dreaming about.

Harmony watched him for a while, not wanting to see the smile fade and the grim affectation return. But she knew she could not stand there forever, so she eventually stepped up and bent her head close to his ear.

She was close enough to catch the scent of his skin and found it somewhat pleasing. She whispered in his ear, "Master?"

Two sapphire orbs popped open the same moment he reached for his wand. The tip was suddenly only centimeters from Harmony's nose, and she jumped back in alarm.

"Wait!" she gasped, her hands flying up in defense. "It's me."

Voldemort's features shifted from surprise to recognition, and then became stern as he dropped his wand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Sorry, my Lord," she said, dropping her hands. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me," he said tersely. "I'm astonished that you're awake so soon. I didn't expect the potion I gave you to wear off for at least another day."

 _S_ he was too curious about the potion he had given her to resist asking, "What was that you gave me? I wasn't familiar with its smell or taste."

He glanced up at her pointedly and said, "It is a potion to cleanse you of the magic you were exposed to. It induces sleep and restrains any mobility to ensure every ounce of energy is focused on rehabilitation."

"How much of that magic was I exposed to?" she asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"It wouldn't have taken much more to kill you—or worse."

"Worse?" Harmony said. "Worse how?"

"If darkness doesn't kill you, you become a part of it," he explained. "Trust me. I know firsthand."

Harmony frowned, and then looked into his eyes. "Why?" she whispered, almost to herself.

"Why is there such magic in a place like this? I'll tell you: the whole house is cursed because of a grudge. A grudge against me." He looked away from her to stare into the flames of the fire. She could see his mind wandering and wished he would let her in.

"What did you do?" she asked. It was silly question; no doubt whatever he did was as abhorrent as the other atrocities he had committed in his lifetime. All the same, he didn't answer her. She just watched as the emotions played across his face, and she acknowledged that there was so much left unspoken between them. But she wanted to bring him out of whatever dark thoughts had claimed him, so she said, "I haven't thanked you, my Lord."

He blinked up at her and stared as though he had misunderstood what she said.

"For saving my life, I mean."

"It was my charm that saved you. Not me," he told her as he waved a hand at the tattoo he knew lay hidden beneath her clothes. "It constricts whenever it senses you are in any danger, and I will feel the same. The closer I am, the more I can feel it. That is why I was able to find you."

Harmony nodded, understanding now why her arm had cramped up while she had been lost in the labyrinth of hallways. She remembered how the snake charm had also constricted while Barty had been staring down at her last night. She didn't need another reminder to remain wary of him.

All the same, it was thanks to him she was still alive, and she said very softly, "I suppose it's not a curse like I thought, then." After a quiet moment passed between them, she added almost reluctantly, "Maybe I ought to be a little more grateful for it."

Voldemort came to his feet and towered over her. He stood there, closer to her than she was comfortable with, and his new position cast shadows across his face that concealed his eyes. He looked angry and surprised and furious and incredulous, all at once, while saying nothing. He looked as though he wanted to do something—curse her, hit her, touch her, run away—she wasn't sure. But a familiar spark of fear ignited in her middle.

When he spoke, his voice was low and grating, "Your actions were thoughtless. I warned you of the danger, but you turned a deaf ear. You try my patience. This is the second warning, and my last."

Harmony had been looking at the floor in shame, but her head snapped up at his last words. Her emotions warred in her eyes, a mixture of anger, fear, and confusion. She spoke before she could stop herself, "By 'your last' do you mean that you'll just get rid of me?  _Kill me_?"

Master gaped at her forwardness, but said nothing.

Harmony took his silence as an affirmation, and she grit her teeth as she looked away. "Excuse me, my Lord. I'll say no more about it."

An awkward silence passed between them while Harmony wished only that she could return to her bed and sleep forever. A small smile had formed on her Master's lips when she dared to look up at him again.

"What?" she asked callously.

"It seems that last night's near-death experience has loosened your tongue," he said mockingly.

Harmony flushed a deep shade of crimson. "Maybe I figured out there are worse fates than death," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, yes," he said in agreement. "Of that I am certain."

"I wish to continue learning," she said suddenly.

"And so you shall," he said with a nod. "We will meet here in the morning so I can show you how to find the lesson hall." He sighed then, and looked her over. "But I will give you one more night to rest, first. The next spell we'll be learning will require an exceptional amount of strength. Rest now, and you may use my washroom, should you need it."

Harmony bent her body in a half-bow and looked at his feet as she answered, "Yes, my Lord."

"Go," he said. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

Harmony returned to her new bedroom and decided to look around. Rays of sunlight peeked in behind a large cloth thrown over the window. She grabbed the bottom of it and yanked it off. Sunlight poured in and filled every dark and damp crevice with light. Every speck of dust was set aflame as they swirled around and settled down again.

She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the new light. The window was so dirty she had to wipe the glass clean to look outside. Her eyes widened in wonder at the spectacle in front of her.

Her window faced the backside of the mansion, and in the distance was a field of tall grass rippling in the wind like water. Further back were some trees, and more trees, and more trees until the giant forest touched the very horizon. The rays of the sun played through the trees, making them look like they were on fire.

Each tree shifted in the breeze and moved as if they were part of one great, living being. For a moment, the scene set Harmony's anxious heart at ease, but only for a moment. She remained fully aware of the dangers that surrounded her. Her life depended on her awareness of what she may face in the future.

Master and Harmony worked on the Disarming spell a couple more days. Sometimes they would work well into the night without food or drink; other times, he became so frustrated he would shout, and Harmony could feel his power surge through the huge room. At first she thought these fits would lead to her death, but she eventually figured out the man wasn't crazy, just temperamental.

They kept up the dueling for an entire week before Harmony finally blocked one of his spells. It happened so suddenly Harmony froze in shock. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw the mirrored shock on Voldemort's face, but he recovered quickly and, with a wicked grin, sent a spell at her that knocked her off her feet.

He smiled derisively as Harmony scrambled back to her feet, gripping her wand. She wanted to send a spell hurtling right into that smiling face of his, and she would have too, but he didn't raise his wand again. Instead he tilted his head slightly and said, "You've passed your first test."

Harmony's eyes opened wide in shock.

"We'll conclude the lesson for today. We can pick this up tomorrow," he said as he walked up to her. When he was near enough, he looked into her eyes and scrutinized her. "You're surprised."

Harmony took a deep breath to relax, and then she thought about what Claudia had said the last time she saw her. "Are you pleased with my progress, my Lord," she asked softly.

"You have been progressing faster than I expected," he admitted, then added, "It won't be long now."

Harmony shot at him a confused frown.

He stepped toward the door. "Accompany me back to my room, we will eat there."

Harmony followed, her boots mere centimeters from the hem of his black cloak as it flowed behind him. She moved forward so she walked beside him as they entered the hall, and their feet were perfectly in step with each other.

"Are any of your other followers here? I only ever see Barty around," she asked without looking over at him.

"They are here at times, but I send them away to do my bidding quite often," he explained. "I believe some of them have just returned from a recent excursion to Borgin & Burkes."

As if on cue, Harmony spotted a group of people ahead of them down the large hallway. The group saw their Lord and bowed in unison as the two approached. Out of the corner of her eye, Harmony saw Master tug the hood of his cloak over his head to shadow his face.

When they joined the others, she was surprised by the large amount of people she saw. She immediately recognized a few familiar faces. Barty stood off in the corner, while Bellatrix, whose dark eyes cast daggers in Harmony's direction, also stood among the group.

After Voldemort acknowledged the group with a slight tilt of the head, Harmony became painfully aware that all of their eyes were on her. Many expressions mirrored the glare Bellatrix had cast—angry and mistrustful. A few others looked like Barty, smug and amused. But overall, they were amazed to see a woman stand beside their Lord and Master as if she were an equal.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

A short, slender man with dirty blond hair and a sunken face folded out of his bow and stepped forward. His hands shook, but his voice was strong.

"We've found a way in, my Lord, but first our transportation will need to be repaired," he said. He glanced over at a man in long, elaborate robes whose face was shadowed. "Our insider will be able to fix it in a few months' time, to a year, and then we will be ready."

"Excellent," Master replied. Harmony knew he was pleased by the news when his fingers began to twiddle with his wand. The timbre in his voice made her think of the way he had sounded when he'd spoken to Snape before, and she realized he sounded different when he spoke to his followers than he did when the two of them were alone. The voice he used now brought back the familiar flicker of fear she'd had the first time she'd heard it. It was a voice that commanded the attention of every presence in the room.

"Four of you take shifts at the borders, and the rest of you resume your posts," he directed, then turned and left the group without another word. Harmony followed at his side, but stole a glance back at the Death Eaters.

The man in the elaborate robes stepped out of the shadows, and she immediately recognized Lucius Malfoy. He was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, and father of Harry Potter's worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. His cold grey eyes rested on her as she turned and followed her Master down the hallway.

It wasn't until she was right behind Master that she heard footsteps behind her. She and Voldemort looked to see Lucius striding up to them, his platinum blond hair blowing back from his face.

Harmony's stomach clenched at the sight of the familiar man. If he were to see her face, or even hear her voice, he would recognize her immediately. The last time she had seen him face to face he had insulted her for being Muggle-born. She had wanted to curse him to oblivion.

"My Lord," Lucius said with a low bow.

"Lucius," Voldemort answered with a nod.

Lucius gave him an admiring glance and said, "I am honored with the task you have given my son. I assure you he will succeed within the year."

"See to it that he does, and he will be greatly rewarded," said their Master.

Lucius smiled for a moment, but then his sharp features fell and he asked, "But my Lord, I must know, when will you decorate him with the Dark Mark?"

Voldemort gave it some thought, and then said, "Bring him to the Slytherin Celebration next month. I will decorate him then."

He bowed deeply and said, "Thank you, my Lord." When he stood up again he gave Harmony a cold stare.

"This is Harmony Hangleton," Voldemort told him in a daring tone. "She has joined us recently."

"And has she been decorated with the Dark Mark?" asked Lucius with a sneer as he continued to look at her.

"No, she has not," Master replied firmly. "I have given Harmony my Serpentine charm, Lucius. I am sure you understand."

"The Ser—the Serpentine charm, my Lord?" he stammered as his gaze turned from the woman to the Dark Lord in astonishment. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Do not question my motives, Lucius. I have never been more certain," Voldemort said with a colder stare than the one Lucius had previously worn. "Now leave us, and return to your duties."

Lucius gave a quick bow and hurried away.

Harmony and Voldemort continued to walk silently together. After a while she said, "I didn't know Lucius Malfoy would be here."

Voldemort looked down at Harmony for a moment as he continued to walk. "Are you acquainted with him?"

"No, not precisely," she hedged. "I know his son Draco, and have seen the two together upon occasion."

"Draco has the potential to be a loyal follower like his father," he said. "But, much like his mother Narcissa, he is too soft-hearted. I am vexed that he may not succeed in his task."

Harmony wanted to know what the task was, but she did not ask. Instead she said, "But you must have some sort of faith in him, my Lord, if you intend to decorate him with the Dark Mark."

"To ensure the loyalty of the father, it seems I must trust the son as well, don't you think?" he answered. "What do you know of Draco? Do you think he will make an efficient Death Eater?"

Harmony was taken aback by the Dark Lord actually asking for her opinion on the matter, and gave the question her honest consideration. She remembered how often Harry and Draco had fought each other and how boastful he was that his father was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers.

"Yes, my Lord," she answered with a hint of malice. "He'll be plenty efficient at that."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. She kept watch on where they were going, still trying to memorize her way around. When she spotted the painting of the beautiful woman with the dark hair and green dress on a wall, she took another look at it to compare the two. He definitely had the same eyes as she did, and the same nose, too.

Voldemort stopped when he noticed her staring at it.

"You two must be related," she commented.

Master looked up at the painting. His voice filled with pride as he replied, "Yes, we were family. She was my mother."

Harmony gazed up into the bright blue eyes of the woman with curiosity, then back at her Master. "You look like her."

Master's face turned sullen as he looked at the painting again, and then he scowled. "Not entirely," he said coldly. "Come, I'll show you."

They stopped outside the door to his bedroom, and he pointed to the painting of the wealthy couple that she had passed earlier.

Harmony stepped forward and took a closer look now. She could see familiar features in both of their faces; the woman shared her nose and eyes and paleness, while the man had everything else: the same dark brown hair and severe face. If she had bothered to look before, she would have easily seen that the two were his parents.

"Your father," she whispered softly as she looked back up at him and saw the utter loathing on his face.

"Yes, that is Thomas Riddle, Sr.," he said. "This is the only portrait I have of him. I removed the others long ago."

"You disliked your father?" she asked with gentle hesitation.

Voldemort bent close to her face so that his was only a couple centimeters away. Utter detestation dripped from his words when he said, "Dislike is a very large understatement. I never knew him in any case—I'm sure you must have heard the story."

He stalked into his room and flung himself into his favorite chair, then sat clenching the armrests as he gazed into the fire. Harmony went to sit on the couch nearby, and then said quietly, "You can tell me."

Master turned to look at her. She saw him tremble slightly, and she knew that this was a test of trust between them.

He eventually cleared his throat as he looked back into the flickering flames of the fire and took a deep breath before he spoke. "My father was a Muggle," he told her in a harsh tone. "My mother was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. So you can imagine the outrage when her family discovered her infatuation. But she didn't care. She introduced herself to that wealthy, self-righteous man anyway.

"He didn't love her, of course, since she was beneath his station, but she  _had_  to have him anyway. She made a very powerful love potion and gave it to him, and the two were married despite the protests of both families.

"For a time they lived together, and unbeknownst to my father she fed him the love potions periodically. They were shunned by both families. Then my mother found out she was pregnant, and by this time she had grown sick of giving her husband potions. She convinced herself that the love he had for her was real and that if it wasn't then the mere fact that she was pregnant with his baby would keep him from leaving. It didn't," he said, and she could hear the pain in his voice. "She stopped giving him the potions and he left without even saying good-bye. He left, and took everything with him, leaving my mother homeless and alone. She was so certain that giving me life was going to kill her that she went to an orphanage to have me."

Harmony swallowed hard and tried to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She knew that she was witnessing a side of Voldemort she had never expected to see, and her heart beat faster in her chest when his charm tightened across her shoulders in an echo of his emotions.

"When my mother told them to name me Tom Riddle after my father, it was like she had cursed me. And now I look exactly like him. Every time I look in a mirror it is only a reminder of my father's betrayal."

The silence that hung around after his words had faded away electrified the air. She felt she must say something that could ease the strain.

"Surely not a curse," she said with an encouraging smile. Voldemort's eyes widened; he was surprised that she would say anything at all, and now he watched her soft brown eyes in wonder as she continued. "It sounds to me like your mother loved your father very much—enough to stop giving him those potions and put all her hopes in him. Perhaps even though he left she still wanted you to find each other someday. She must have wanted father and son to form a bond that she herself was unable to obtain."

Voldemort watched her she spoke. He found it difficult to believe someone with so much optimism for a situation like that one could even exist. "Father and son  _did_  meet one day. I took that pathetic Muggle's life, along with every other Riddle I came upon that day. That's why this hovel has a grudge against me, you see. I destroyed its masters. Only ghosts and dark magic haunt these old halls."

She suppressed her look of horror and swallowed. Looking away, she muttered, "The past is dead. Ghosts only haunt you if you let them."

He stared at her as though she were some sort of puzzle he couldn't seem to get. "I have never discussed my family with anyone before." He shrugged and looked away, unable to fight his sorrow any longer. "But you hardly know me. You know nothing at all."

Harmony felt the sting of his rejection and was surprised at how much it hurt. She had only wanted to say something that might help, and instead he had pushed her away and thrown her words aside.

"You're right my Lord, I hardly know you," she said angrily as she stood and gave him a deep bow. "I won't bother you any longer."

She knew that leaving would be foolhardy without his permission, but she could not stay there a moment more. She stalked off toward the door, intending to dine in her own room, and she had made it all the way out to the hall before she heard his chair squeak as he rose and took several hurried steps after her.

"Stop," he demanded, and Harmony's boots froze to the floor as if she had just stepped in quick-drying cement. She couldn't take another step. When she looked back at her Master she knew he would have his wand pointed at her. He was using the Imperious curse, the curse that made someone do whatever the caster wanted.

Her insides seethed with fury. To her it was as if he had just placed another leash on her, had found just another way to have complete control. The minuscule amount of trust they'd shared as he told his story vanished into oblivion.

The anger melted from Voldemort's face, and his shoulders slumped as he became aware of what he had just done. He dropped his wand, releasing her, and turned his face away.

Harmony couldn't tell whether he had turned from her in shame or because of his selfish pride, but he returned to his dark room, to his favorite chair, and the door magically closed behind him.

Harmony was barely able to close her bedroom door before Barty arrived with her food. She offered to take the tray, but he ignored her and brought it in anyway. After tossing it carelessly onto the bedside table he spun around with a huge grin on his face.

"We all heard the news from Lucius Malfoy," he announced, and Harmony was unable to avoid him as one of his arms snaked around her waist while his free hand grabbed her at the back of the neck and forced her to face him. He bent so that his face was close to her ear. "I have to admit I'm a little jealous, though. I wanted to have you all for myself."

The Serpentine charm constricted around her chest, but Barty let go of her and headed for the door, easing her growing panic somewhat. He glanced down the hallway to make certain Master's door was still closed before he added, "You look confused, love. I'll come back later for your tray and explain a bit more then."

Harmony had no idea what he was talking about. But whatever it was, she had no desire to have him come back later to explain. She shook her head and watched as he headed for Master's door with the dinner they had been meant to share.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Harmony slammed her door and leaned on it in frustration, wishing she could curse Barty to hell and back. The charm eased up a bit as she stood there. She was still upset with Voldemort, and she worried that he would come and check on her to ask what was wrong. But he never did. She imagined that he must have thought she was still just upset over their recent talk and left her to cool down.

She looked around her room for something to console herself—or at least to help get her mind off. She forced open the doors of a dusty old wardrobe in one of the corners. The clothes inside were timeworn and moth-eaten, and Harmony crinkled her nose at the musty smell.

A couple of white moths took flight as she moved several jackets out of the way. In the back of the wardrobe Harmony found a large box, and she pulled it out into the light. Although it was as tall as her hip, it wasn't much wider than the width of her hand. About a centimeter of dust covered it, but it crumbled away as she opened the lid and pulled out a large painting. She pulled it free and gasped in surprise.

The painting seemed to be of Master. He was wearing a well-fitted navy suit, his hair parted to the side, and on one hand he wore a ring with what she assumed to be the Riddle family arms on it. But then it occurred to her that the Voldemort she knew would never wear something like this, especially the Riddle family ring. She remembered he had told her he'd had all the paintings of his father taken down.

But as she looked at the father, she couldn't help but see him as some sort of alternate Lord Voldemort. He was handsome, charming, and very wealthy. It was no wonder his mother had been smitten. Several more paintings of the man were also in the box, and she looked at them all.

When she felt calm enough, she went over to the bed and ate her dinner. Once finished, she set the tray outside her door for Barty. Perhaps if she gave him no reason to enter her room he would stay out of it.

She noticed with a heavy sigh that Master's door was still closed. She decided to take a shower, going into the bathroom—the room conjoining hers and Master's—and made double sure to lock the door on his side.

Although it was still nothing like a modern bathroom, this one at least offered a little more privacy than the bathroom her old chamber had. This one had a shallow reservoir to catch the water, and the drain wasn't just a hole but the usual smooth circle with the small holes in it. The shower area itself was surrounded by a fancy curtain with large rings hung from a metal circle that encased the occupant inside and kept the water in.

Harmony shivered from cold when the water first turned on, and stood away from it for a moment until it heated up. She found a large bar of soap sitting in the ornate dish to the back and decided to smell it. It smelled of spices and the ocean—the smell on Master that she had noticed earlier.

She finished cleaning off and returned to her room in time to watch the sunset from her window.  _Another day gone_ , she thought,  _and another day of pretending to be someone I'm not._ She went over to her bed, sliding under the covers, and sleep came to her in a wave of exhaustion.

She came to with a start when she heard footsteps in her room. It had grown dark, and her eyes went to the window as she saw Barty step out into the moonlight.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep," he told her. "You're usually all tense and into yourself. I hate it when women are like that."

"Only when they're around you," Harmony informed him crossly as she sat up in bed.

"Oh, you're witty," he said with a grin. "I like that." He plopped down on the end of her bed and rested his back against one of the posts.

"I want you to leave," Harmony said as she tried to find her wand. "Now."

"Looking for this?" he asked as he held her wand out to her. She tried to take it but Barty held it just out of her reach. "I wanted to be sure we weren't  _disrupted_  while we talk."

Harmony's heart began to race. She jumped out of the bed covers and tried to reach the door, but Barty caught her around her waist and held her.

"Come on, now, you're a big girl. Let's settle down and talk like a couple of adults." His hand groped at her face as he tried to take off her scarf. "But I want to be face-to-face. There's nothing you need to hide from yours truly."

"Let go of me!" Harmony screeched as the scarf tore free and she felt a rush of cool air surge into her mouth.

"There we are," Barty said with satisfaction. "Let's see that pretty face." He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, but Harmony already had a knee ready for him. She thrust it between his legs, and he let go as he let out a wail of pain.

Harmony was quick to tie the scarf securely over her nose and mouth again, and then she snatched her wand out of Barty's hand and pointed it at him threateningly. He rolled out of the fetal position he'd taken on the floor and held up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, kid, I'm sorry," he whined. "I was only playing around. I wouldn't mess with the girl who belongs to the Dark Lord."

"I don't belong to anyone," Harmony snapped as she jabbed the wand at his face.

Barty smirked up at her. "Tell that to your Serpentine charm," he said. "You may not know enough about it to appreciate its significance, but that doesn't mean it's unknown to the rest of his followers. But what really confuses me is why he gave it to  _you_ , some unknown girl."

"And you think I know why?" she asked incredulously. "Why wouldn't he have just given me a Dark Mark like everyone else?"

"He must really think you're worth something."

Both of them heard Master's door creak open down the hall, and then he called, "Barty? Barty? Get up here!"

"Damn!" Barty grumbled as he rushed to his feet. "Duty calls." To Voldemort he said as he headed up the hallway, "I was just retrieving her tray, my Lord."

"It doesn't take ten minutes to retrieve a tray," Master said, but anything else the two may have said was muffled as she closed her heavy bedroom door. She slid back into her bed, but the restless serpent charm made it difficult to get back to sleep.

"Good morning, Master," said Harmony stiffly as she met him by his chambers the next day. She was still feeling cold towards him. His expression gave no clue of his own thoughts, and she was certain he was going to act as if nothing had happened between them.

"Harmony," he said as they fell into step together and headed for the lesson hall. "I wanted to tell you about the Slytherin celebration yesterday, but it seemed to have slipped my mind. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said, scanning her memory. "I've heard it's attended by hundreds of pure witches and wizards each year. It's a celebration of Purebloods and the doctrines Salazar Slytherin taught in regards to Wizarding World education."

"Yes. Usually I do not attend such festivals, but since I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself I feel I must be a representative for him. Your presence will be required there as well."

"Me?" she asked in surprise. "Why would I need to go?"

"Because I have asked you to," Master said harshly. "There is no other reason beyond that."

Harmony withheld her scorn. The thought of attending festivities that celebrated in murdering people like her—Muggleborn—made her sick with anger. But she knew she had to concede. He was the Master and she was the servant whether she liked it or not.

Among their other defensive lessons, he taught her a few counter-curses and counter-jinxes; some of which she had been familiar with, but while going against Lord Voldemort himself, they seemed as difficult as ever. They practiced far into the day, leaving her continuously exhausted by the end.

But despite the difficulties, Harmony found a strange satisfaction in the freedom of casting curse after curse at the dreaded Lord Voldemort, as much as she wished. She had never been more exhausted and invigorated at once.

Within an hour or two, they changed gears and he taught her the  _Absorbeo_ spell.

" _Absorbeo_?" she asked before they began their duel. "I'll admit I've never heard of that one."

"It is used to engulf and absorb the power of the opponent's spell rather than simply deflecting it," Voldemort explained as he stepped closer to her. He put his wand hand over hers to show her a slight adjustment she must make at the wrist movement. He touched her, and she let him without thinking twice about it.

He backed away once she had it right, returning to his spot. "When the spell reaches you, pretend like your wand is a straw and draw it in."

When he cast an  _Expelliarmus_  at her, she sucked the whole blast of red light in on the first try. Her body tingled all over with his power as it coursed through her body. On instinct, she used it to send the same spell back at him.

Master had not been expecting her to fire back. He landed on his backside with a jolt. She waited, twiddling her wand innocently, as he jumped back up to his feet. She could see the hurt pride in his face, but he didn't admonish her.

"Well done," he told her simply, but then added, "for a beginner."

Harmony looked at him.

He cleared his throat. "It's dinner time. We'll stop for today. And Harmony," he added when she turned to leave, "from now on you eat with me."

She bowed and suddenly felt shy as she went and followed him back to his bed chambers. As they walked, she wondered why he demanded that she be with him for meals. She remembered a dinner she had eaten with her parents and thought about how families were supposed to dine together.

 _Is that how he thinks of me,_  she wondered.  _Am I supposed to be some poor substitute for his family since he hasn't got one of his own?_  She felt something stir within her as she thought about being the only person alive who would be expected to share meals with the most hated wizard in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Harmony sat on the sofa near her Master's chair as she watched Barty set the table for their dinner. Voldemort had excused himself for a few minutes to wash up and thus left her alone with him.

But Barty must have assumed he was still within earshot of his Master because he kept his hands to himself and didn't try to talk to Harmony as he worked. He stole several glances in her direction, though, and Harmony was starting to get annoyed. While ignoring him, she stood up and went over to a small bookshelf beside his bed and read the titles. She noticed several of them were actually storybooks, and she wished she could take them to read herself. He even had a copy of  _The Beetle and the Bard_ , one she had never had the chance to finish.

When she heard the bathroom doorknob rattle she went back to her seat as Master came out. His jet-black hair was damp and tousled. He was wearing a green velvet bathrobe and his face was clean-shaven. He sat in his chair and said to her, "You left your towel on the floor again."

"Did I? I thought I hung it up. I swore I did."

"No, it was on the floor. I nearly slipped on it and broke my neck. Is that what you want? To have your Lord with a broken neck?"

"Of course not, my Lord. I'll be more careful next time. I promise."

Master took a sip of his tea and noticed Barty staring at the two of them, gaping. "What are you gawking at? Hurry up with our meal, Harmony must be famished."

Barty looked away and quickly set out two plates, two goblets, silverware, and the rest of the food. Finished with his chore, he bowed to them both and departed.

Harmony reached for the wine but was surprised when he took it first and poured into her goblet before pouring his own. She cast him an uncertain glance as she started to eat.

Although she was certain it annoyed him, Master did not comment when she ate with her face scarf still in place. It took her a bit longer that way—to move her fork beneath the fabric—but she couldn't risk exposing herself by removing it.

"Tomorrow I will show you another spell I suspect you will like," he announced as he wiped at his face with a green linen napkin and tossed it onto his empty plate.

Harmony nodded for him to continue.

"This one is called  _Glacius_ ," he said.

"The freezing spell," she said with a nod.

"It is usually used to create ice or put out fires," he explained, "but when used on a wizard, it can be quite dangerous."

"I've never thought of using it defensively," she said thoughtfully.

"I have the book right here," he said and went over to the shelf she had examined earlier. "This book focuses solely on its dangerous attributes." He opened it to the correct page and motioned for her to join him by the fire. She sat down at his side, and he set the book in her lap.

She hadn't realized how long the two of them had been reading until Voldemort was unable to stifle a yawn. She looked over and saw him stretch his arms. Then he stood up in front of her and held out his hands. It took her a moment to realize he was asking for the book, and she gave it to him a bit reluctantly.

"I must tell you," he said as he walked her to the door, "that in addition to accompanying me to the festival, you must participate in a traditional piece of entertainment. All of my women followers—and all women who are relations of the Slytherin family—must perform something to the attendees."

Harmony pulled a face at this pronouncement. "What usually goes on at these celebrations?" she asked. Her voice was tinged with worry.

"Most everything," he answered. "Buffet tables loaded with food and drink from over the world. Staged performances. In years past, my women held a play, sometimes a dance. Often, duels are held. If you tire of the stage, there is music for dancing. They used to have long speeches in honor of Salazar Slytherin, but nowadays those have been excluded. The celebration is nothing more than a party of raucous witches and wizards."

"With more than a hundred people," she clarified nervously.

He must have sensed her uneasiness, because he said in an unusually soft voice, "It is a great honor to perform for them. You will be highly considered. It would also be the most effective way to introduce you to my followers and the rest." He gazed down at her, and she did not look away. "You will be especially honored among the others, Harmony. You are special compared to my other followers. You know this?"

Her heart crept up into her throat, but she nodded her understanding. "I'm starting to get a sense of that, yes."

"You are unique," he repeated.

She nodded again, unable to meet his blue eyes this time, then opened the door and left.

Harmony's days were now split in half. Early in the morning she had her intense lessons with Master, while around midday she met with a large group of women to practice their performance routine. They met in a large, empty hall similar to the lesson hall, but on the other side of the enormous mansion.

When she first met with the group, she was surprised to recognize so many of the women there. When she made eye-contact with Bellatrix Lestrange the dark-haired witch leered then looked away. Some of the girls there she thought she had seen around the halls of Hogwarts over the years, all of them from Slytherin house.

The last of the women she recognized had clearly been placed in charge of their performance. The twenty performers all gathered around her to hear her speak.

Narcissa Malfoy: tall, slender, beautiful, mother of Draco, and wife to Lucius Malfoy. Like her husband, Narcissa's hair was a platinum blond that fell halfway down her back, and she had lovely green eyes that scanned over everyone there as she wrote their names down on the parchment and quill she carried.

"And who is this?" she asked in a lyrical voice so unlike the harsh tone of her sister, Bellatrix. The other witches all stopped talking and moved to scrutinize Harmony as she came into the group.

"She's the witch I was telling you about, Cissy," Bellatrix snarled into her ear. Side-by-side, it was clear to see they were related. They shared the same shape of eyes and faces, but the color of Bellatrix's eyes was a grayish-blue.

"The one with the Serpentine charm?" Narcissa clarified as she looked Harmony over with interest. Upon hearing this, the other witches started to murmur with enthusiasm.

Harmony looked every woman right in the eye as they continued their perusal. Her heart beat fast at the unwanted attention, but she held her head high.

"Harmony Hangleton, you  _must_  be placed front and center for our performance," Narcissa pronounced in a docile voice edged with derision as she stepped up to her. "Surely everyone will wish to get a good look at our Dark Lord's pet as she dances at the celebration."

Several suggestive laughs rang out, and Harmony's face flushed crimson. Bellatrix looked like she could have strangled her sister for the comment.

"Thank you," Harmony said, deepening her voice slightly in case anyone should recognize it otherwise. "But I am not the greatest dancer. I would hate to ruin the whole spectacle."

Narcissa's eyes darkened as she drew near. She looked down her nose and said, "You may be the Dark Lord's new favorite, child, but I am the one in charge of this performance. So if I say that you will be front and center, then that is precisely where you will be."

Harmony hesitated, but then conceded, "Of course, ma'am."

Narcissa returned to the front of the room. Harmony felt sting of embarrassment at being called a child. She used to think Lucius had been the one to pass on his cruel dominance to Draco, but as she watched the mother she began to think otherwise.

"I have already picked the perfect song," Narcissa declared as she nodded to the pianist seated at a beautiful grand piano in the corner.

Harmony was pleased by the song, as she was sure many of the women were, and the song's catchy melody already made her envision swift and sprightly moves. Narcissa placed Harmony first in position. The rest of the meeting was spent organizing the rest of the women around her. When finished, Narcissa had four rows with five women each. Only one woman stood between Harmony and Bellatrix. Every now and then the wicked witch sent Harmony a look of pure loathing, but Harmony did her best to ignore her. She wanted to concentrate on not screwing up at the celebration so she wouldn't have to die of embarrassment in the end.

She learned from the others that they would be dancing in a grand auditorium built by Salazar Slytherin's own family in the medieval era. It had been rebuilt recently to do well for the celebrations. One week before they were to perform, they began to meet there for practice so they would be used to the stage once the time came. While she danced there, Harmony tried to imagine the auditorium filled to capacity by hundreds of laughing, screaming, singing and dancing Slytherins, and was more nervous than ever as a result.

The evening before, Narcissa gave everyone their costumes. Harmony was appalled when she first saw the sleeveless satin dress and flowing hemline that would barely cover her knees, but she figured she would appreciate it under the hot stage lamps as they danced. Each woman's costume had its own color, but only Harmony was given the honor of wearing Slytherin green. The dress was covered with small silver beads and sequins that glinted prettily in the light. The costume was going to reveal more skin than she'd ever shown before, but thankfully she didn't have to worry about revealing her face as well; each woman was given a beautifully painted mask that corresponded with the color of her costume. The masks covered all of the face except the mouth and chin, so Harmony wasn't worried about being identified. The ensemble was completed with dainty dancing shoes and dazzling rings for their fingers.

Despite the fact that everyone would have their faces covered, Harmony knew there would be no mistaking who she was. None of the other dancers had a half-yard-long snake tattoo slithering all over their body. The Serpentine charm would be easily visible to all when she stepped out onto the stage.

Throughout rehearsals, Bellatrix Lestrange went out of her way to give Harmony a bad time. She hissed insults at her that often contained words along the line of "harlot." But ever since they'd started rehearsal at the auditorium, the woman had abruptly stopped. She had acted civil towards Harmony all week and once she even smiled at her. Harmony was worried the woman had something planned but had no idea what.

The next morning Harmony actually managed to block one of Voldemort's spells and countered it immediately with an  _Absorbeo_ , followed by a disarming spell. As they left the lesson hall Master gave her an encouraging shoulder squeeze, nearly scaring the wits out of her. But when she saw the unusual touch was innocent, she relaxed.

Harmony was becoming better at dueling. She could tell. Even though Voldemort still attacked her in dueling with lightning speed, her magic was starting to course through her almost without thinking. At moments, the words hardly pass her lips before the magic blasts from her wand.  _When I return to Hogwarts I'm certain to get an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts_ , she thought happily.

But this thought made her pause. Would she ever be able to return to her beloved school? To see her friends and family again? It almost seemed impossible now that she had been deemed 'the Dark Lord's pet.' She could see no end in sight, no escape from this lie of a life.

She was the so-called  _favorite_  of the most dangerous wizard in history.

She was special among all his followers.

She was the only one who had the Serpentine charm, whatever it represented.

There was no denying anymore that she truly was unique—in the Dark Lord's eyes and the eyes of everyone else.

How long would she be caught up in this charade? How many more days until Snape or Dumbledore or  _someone_  came to rescue her? Would she be able to escape when the time came without anyone knowing? She wasn't how long she could keep up the lies. If she never left, it was likely to drive her insane. Or worse.

Snow was falling lightly the evening of the celebration when Voldemort led a large group of Death Eaters from Riddle mansion. He was wearing a cloak with the hood up to hide his face. Harmony was right by his side. People by the hundreds were already swarming about the auditorium and its grounds when they arrived.

The sight of the vast expanse of people sent Harmony's stomach into another bout of nerves. All those Muggle-hating people. If they knew the truth about her, she didn't want to know what they'd do. Or worse, what Voldemort would do to her.

"Large turnout," Master said in her ear. "The largest I've ever seen for the celebration. Word must've spread about you." They were still about a hundred yards away from the milling throng of people. The sight of it made Harmony unconsciously move closer to him with their elbows bumping.

When Lord Voldemort stepped inside the building, his commanding presence grabbed the attention of every witch and wizard. Every one of them bowed deeply as he strode past to the private booth reserved for him and his followers. Every seat within the enclosure except for Voldemort's was already filled. Many of his followers left him there to go off and enjoy the festivities, but Harmony knew that she was to stay by his side unless he ordered otherwise.

She was too nervous to sit on the ground and opted to simply stand to one side of his chair instead with her hands held awkwardly behind her back.

"Stop fidgeting," he told her when she had taken up position. "Relax."

"They're staring at me as if I was the latest Quidditch match," she said in his ear.

"By the end of the night, they will all know," Voldemort said, then chuckled when she looked even more nervous than before. "News will spread: ' _wherever the Dark Lord goes, Harmony Hangleton goes with him_.'"

Harmony caught sight of Bellatrix in the crowd watching the exchange with venom in her eyes. As soon as she saw Harmony look in her direction the evil witch plastered on another fake smile and nodded at her, then disappeared. Harmony thought the witch looked apprehensive, but there also seemed to be a hunger that was difficult to mistake. The woman had to be planning something; most likely something that would either make her or Voldemort look bad.

A trio of platinum blond heads weaved through the mesmerizing movements of the dancers and made their way to the private area. The sight of Harmony's familiar classmate, Draco Malfoy, sent Harmony's heart racing, and she automatically checked to see if her face was well concealed. In their opulent clothes and regal affectations, the Malfoy's easily stood out from the crowd.

Lucius Malfoy looked prouder than ever as a gloved hand gripped his son's shoulder to propel him forward. Narcissa, while also proud of her son, looked quite apprehensive. Draco stood, tall and rigid, trying to appear brave. But Harmony knew him well enough that standing before the Dark Lord was the last place he wanted to be.

"My Lord," the family said in unison as they bowed. Draco's words came out in a whisper.

Lucius stepped forward and added, "It is an honor to be in your illuminating presence, as always, my Lord. Here is my son, as you requested."

Voldemort sat forward in his chair to address Draco directly and told the young man to come closer.

Draco answered in a voice higher than normal as he stepped up. At the last moment, while one of his feet was still in the air, Lucius gave his son an encouraging push that nearly landed him in the Dark Lord's lap. Then he took Narcissa's hand in his own and looked almost tearful as he watched.

"Do you know what it means to receive my mark, Draco Malfoy?" Voldemort asked him sternly. "It is the greatest honor you can be bestowed with. It means that from this day on you belong to me, and that you will do everything I ask without question, without hesitation, and with the utmost pride."

"Y—yes," Draco said, then straightened his shoulders and repeated in a firmer tone, "Yes, my Lord. I'm ready."

"Your wand arm," said the menacing wizard and Draco stuck it out obediently. A few of the others in the room noticed what was happening, and slowly the word spread around that Draco Malfoy was about to be marked. A sea of faces turned to watch.

Harmony's own charm slithered on her back as if it, too, was trying to see what was happening.

Draco's fingers trembled slightly as he rolled up the green sleeve on his right arm; when he'd uncovered it up to the elbow he stepped closer to the Dark Lord, offering it to him. Master flicked out his wand and waved it over Draco's arm as he muttered the spell just under his breath, and a wave of green light spilt out and covered the area with the skull and serpent worn by all the Death Eaters. She couldn't understand the words he'd used, but by the use of long vowels and S's, she guessed it was Parseltongue—the language of the snakes.

Draco found it more difficult to hide his fear in the last few moments as the light dimmed and the Dark Lord let go of his arm. He stared at his arm, which had once been unblemished. The serpent of his mark was confined to only the arm, and did not wriggle nearly as much as the charm Harmony wore. Harmony caught sight of Narcissa's eyes. The witch looked relieved to have the deed over with, and she cast Lucius a look tinged with disgust. Lucius looked back at her, his composure faltering only for an instant, but in that instant he apologized with his eyes.

Master looked back at Harmony, and she could only see a hint of his blue eyes within the shadow of his cloak hood. Her eyes focused on the shadowy slit where his lips should be as she tried to hear what he was saying.

"Take our new follower around and show him around to the others."

Both of Draco's parents turned and gave Harmony an unfriendly look. Draco glanced at her with despondency in his eyes.

Narcissa piped up, "My Lord, Harmony must ready herself for the performance soon."

"She will make it back in time," Voldemort replied for Harmony.

She nodded, relieved to have the chance to take time away from the Dark Lord. She quickly stepped forward, winding am arm around Draco's, and led him away. She never looked back to see his parents' disapproving eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

PART FOUR:

**SHALL WE DANCE?**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  


"Slow down!" Draco complained. He planted his feet firmly and pulled his arm away from Harmony. "I'm capable of walking by myself, woman!"

Harmony watched as he ironed out his wrinkled sleeve with his hand. She had led him to the far side of the auditorium, between a bar and a group of people dancing. Making her voice deeper so he wouldn't recognize her, she said, "I had the impression you wanted to get away from there as soon as possible."

Draco stopped ironing his sleeve and stared at her. She was frightened for a second that he recognized her, and she added, "Don't worry. I won't tattle to the Dark Lord. But why did you do it?"

"For my father, of course," he said with a soft tone he'd never used with the real her at school. "You should have seen his face when he found out the Dark Lord wanted to give me the Dark Mark. Like a fool he was, but I couldn't reject him like my mother wanted me to. He told me I would have to take his place someday. He wants me to ' _make him proud_.'"

Harmony couldn't believe this was the same young man who had hurled insults at her since the first day she had started Hogwarts. He had always treated her like filth. But in that moment, they were just two kids forced into a situation they wanted nothing to do with. She grasped his shoulder encouragingly and said, "You must not show him you're afraid. Just do as he says, and you'll be okay."

His blonde eyebrows knit together when he frowned at her. "You seem familiar somehow."

Harmony looked away from his intense scrutiny and ignored his statement. "Well, come on then, let me introduce you to some of the others." She tugged him a bit more gently than she had before as she brought him toward a group of girls she'd met in her dance group.

Harmony sat at the bar and watched as Draco danced with each of the girls in turn. When she caught him smiling once or twice she began to relax.

"I call the next dance with you," said a rancid voice in her ear.

She looked over and saw Barty seated next to her, gulping down a glass of a golden liquid.

"Can't," she said sharply, looking away. "I have to go get ready for my performance soon."

"Oh, come on," Barty slurred as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just a quickie."

She shrugged off his arm. "If you were smart you'd go home and sleep off the booze." The current song ended and she stood up to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

Barty grabbed her arm with an unexpected quickness and agility she didn't expect from a drunk. He said lustily, "A dance later then." When she rolled her eyes, he tugged her closer. The alcohol on his breath made her eyes water. "You know, love, I'll be watching while you perform. And I'll be enjoying  _every minute_  of it."

Harmony pulled her arm away in disgust. Without another word, she left him to gulp down another pint of the gold liquid. She followed the signs leading to the backstage dressing rooms. Narcissa gave her a questioning look as she entered.

"He was dancing when I left him," Harmony told her.

Narcissa nodded, and gave a short sigh of relief before continuing her work. Harmony found her costume hung neatly where she had left it the day before and went into one of the privacy booths to change.

Once the rather scanty green dress was snugly in place, her shoulders, arms, and legs felt cold without their usual covering of heavy, black wool. It didn't help that the Serpentine charm had wound itself up one arm and across the top of her breasts. It brought stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.

At least the mask covered the most crucial part—her face. When she was ready, she slipped out of the changing closet to join the others.

"Oh, Harmony, there you are," cooed Bellatrix with feigned interest. The curvy woman sauntered up to Harmony wearing her blue costume and mask. "Good luck, dearie."

Harmony tried not to glare, and replied as pleasantly as she could.

It was only minutes before they had to go on stage. Narcissa lined the women up according to how they would enter. Harmony was the third woman in line. She looked around at the others and became uncomfortably aware of how many of them were looking at her charm.

Narcissa called out for attention when she had everyone assembled. After giving a few last words of advice, she walked to the front of the line and opened the doors to the changing room. The line filed out after her and headed for the stage.

The huge auditorium was filled to capacity with noisy people, but more dizzying were the smells. Sweat, smoke, and alcohol singed Harmony's nose as she peered out from behind several layers of deep green curtains to see the crowd. They were invisible beyond the glare of the blinding stage lights.

"And now," said a man in sparkly robes, "I would like to introduce to you the traditional performance by Slytherin's most beautiful ladies." He was center stage, holding a wand to his throat to amplify his voice.

The crowd began to roar and the sweaty announcer waved a hand for the women to come out as he left the stage. Narcissa turned and gave them the signal to advance.

Each of them walked out onto the stage, one woman at a time. When Harmony's feet hit the hot stage the crowd went wild. She kept her eyes trained on the woman ahead of her and stopped in her designated spot before she turned to look out at the audience. The bright lights made it difficult, but she managed to barely make out the Dark Lord's cloaked figure in the back of the auditorium. The snake charm slithered up around her shoulders with its tail curled around her neck.

Someone in the crowd shouted out her name, but she ignored it to concentrate on the dance moves she was about to perform. She sucked in a deep breath of the sweaty, smoky air to calm her nerves then closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, every person she saw made eye contact with her. They all looked up at her in awe, their eyes traveling over her arms and chest where she knew the slithering tattoo was making its way over her skin.

The smooth music drew her mind away from the crowd. One, two, three, and like one person the women moved to the rhythm in graceful, flighty steps.

Harmony thought of nothing else as her feet and body flew over the stage. Every move she made mingled and interlaced, becoming one with the music. The heat of the lights and her movement flushed her cheeks and her forehead grew damp with perspiration. In the end were only three more quick, graceful moves. When the music stopped, so did every woman on the stage with a pose.

Chest heaving, Harmony counted to three before she stepped out of the pose and looked out on the hundreds of cheering people. Her heart pounded as a smile broke out on her sweaty face. They all bowed in unison and dashed off the stage, where they were greeted by a grinning Narcissa.

"Fantastic, ladies! Do you hear them? Now go celebrate, enjoy this success!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Harmony was grinning while as she changed out of her costume. It was finally over after weeks of hard work and sweat. She stuffed her costume into a bag she would be able to take home with her. She didn't think she would wear such a revealing dress ever again, but it was made of fine material and might sell for a few pounds.

Fully dressed in her black wool— _her other costume_ —she headed out of the privacy room and toward the entrance to the dressing room. Bellatrix, also fully dressed, was leaving as well.

The witch's blue costume was draped over one arm, but that wasn't what caught Harmony's attention. It was the small vial she gripped in her hand; the liquid inside was neon pink, giving off its own glow. She was smiling down at it in wild excitement.

Right away Harmony recognized it was a love potion, and she knew exactly who for.

An unexpected rage swelled in her as Bellatrix looked up, shocked to find that she was no longer alone. Her fierce blue eyes met Harmony's, and a snide grin formed on the wicked witch's lips.

Bellatrix bolted for the exit. Harmony dropped her bag and took off after her. The woman was out of the dressing room and down the hall with unexpected speed. Harmony pumped her arms and legs and begged them to move faster. If that love potion made it to Voldemort it would be all over for him—the embarrassment would leave him in ruins.

Harmony felt a sudden and startling duty to protect her Master. The trust between them that had grown in the last few weeks meant everything at that moment. That small bond guaranteed Harmony's safety while she was here. She ignored the little voice inside her that said the reason went much deeper; it was a voice she was trying to avoid.

She felt incentive to move faster and she slowly gained on the witch. Bellatrix was only two meters away when the woman rounded a sharp corner, and by the time Harmony reached the turn Bellatrix was gone.

Harmony was looking down a hallway with several doors on each side, and she shoved open the first one with a vengeance. It was only a dirty broom closet, so she closed it and sprinted to the next one. This door opened to a section of the auditorium near the stage, blocked by a group of dancers.

 _This door has to be the right one_ , she thought as she looked around frantically for her target. Straight ahead was the large booth where Master sat talking with his followers. Out of the corner of her eye, Harmony saw her. Bellatrix walked away from the bar carrying a couple goblets. She looked smug and determined as she approached the booth.

Harmony dove in through the crowd of dancers. Every person she bumped into slowed her down. She watched in horror as Bellatrix handed Master a silver goblet and let everyone else help themselves to the others.

 _Almost there_ , Harmony thought with wild desperation. Her black boots hit the steps that led into the booth.

The Dark Lord brought the drink to his lips, and as if in slow motion, Harmony reached out a gloved hand as far as it could stretch. With a final blow of energy, she brought her hand down and slapped the goblet out of his hand.

Harmony reveled in her victory so much she hardly noticed the gasps and outcries of shock. She looked at Bellatrix, who gaped at her in disbelief. Everyone else's expressions mirrored hers.

Harmony felt a hand grab a fistful of her robes and yank her down. She was met with fierce blue eyes so full of fury they could have burned her alive. She glanced down, noticing that Master's robes were soaked through, and some of the drink had splashed onto his face.

Voldemort said only one word, but it was enough to make her tremble: " _Outside_."

Harmony's voice barely came out in a whisper, "I can explain."

He released her robes with a push, uninterested in what she had to say. Without a word, Harmony ran as fast as she could away from there. Her heart was pounding in fear and frustration. She could feel the threat of tears wanting to fall, but she sucked them up so the crowd wouldn't see.

As she tried to escape, she kept slamming into people—she couldn't get out of there fast enough. Everyone stared at her as she passed, and once she thought she caught someone say, "Dead girl walking."

When she finally rushed outside, she retreated into the shadows, away from anyone's watchful gaze. She tore off her face scarf and gasped in the cold night air, letting it fill her lungs until it hurt.

When she heard Master's quick footsteps behind her in the gravel, she quickly placed the scarf over her face again before spinning around to face him. She took a few steps back when she saw that he was less than a half meter away from her; his fists were clenched and his hood was thrown back, revealing all of his outrage.

"I can explain," she nearly shouted up at him; all control of her breath had left her. Before he could stop her by speaking— _or cursing her_ —she said everything all at once: seeing Bellatrix with the potion, chasing after her, following her back to him

His mouth gaped slightly when she mentioned the love potion. His eyes remained angry, but the ire seemed to have shifted to the vile woman she had mentioned.

"I was trying to save you the embarrassment," she added desperately.

His icy-blue eyes narrowed. He didn't shout, but his sharp tone made her shiver. "You were the  _cause_  of my embarrassment."

Harmony knew this was partly true, but it wasn't she he should have been infuriated with.  _She saved him_. That thought brought the color back into her cheeks, and her shame turned to anger.

"No!" she shouted up into his face. "If I hadn't stopped Bellatrix from having her way and you drunk that love potion, you would've forgotten yourself completely! You would've been made a fool in front of all your followers!"

Voldemort was taken aback. Harmony imagined nobody had ever talked back to him before. She felt a little taller for having such reckless courage, but still wanted to appear humble and quickly backed away from him. She watched as countless emotions passed over his face as he was unsure of what to feel.

"Believe me," she added gently while wondering if she should draw her wand—just in case he decided to punish her. She tried to think of what Snape would tell her to do; was she supposed to just stand there and take the pain if he cursed her? Were his followers not allowed to protect themselves at all? She added before she could think too much on it, "I was only trying to help. I-I can only imagine how you would feel if she had done that to you after—well, after what happened between your parents—"

Like a switch, she saw the wicked fury boil up in his icy eyes again at the mention of his parents. She could tell she hit a nerve. He turned away from her in attempt to hide his emotions, and he stared out into the black night.

Harmony was surprised that she was still alive, still breathing in the cold air. She had heard his temper to be legendary; under normal circumstances, he would've surely killed her on the spot, back in the auditorium. But she wasn't normal—not to him, anyway. Harmony remembered the word he'd used himself: special. She was  _special_.

"Bellatrix will pay greatly for this," he muttered sharply. "I can assure you."

"I really am sorry—"

His head twisted back around to face her.

She froze, she couldn't even breath.

The way he stared unnerved her. He was looking at her  _so hard_ , like he wanted to physically tear her apart, slowly, and delve inside her very being.

She tried to retain eye contact, but only after a moment it was too much for her to handle. When she looked away, she felt a different kind of fear—not the same kind as when she feared for her life—but like she was fearing for her  _sanity_.

"You won't be able to show your face in there again tonight," he said after an agonizing moment of silence. "Your actions have left a mess behind for me to deal with. They'll no doubt demand your execution. It hurts them to see me treated as such, you see."

Harmony nodded but didn't speak. She nearly gasped and jumped away when he brought a pale hand up to her face. His fingers curled around the back of her neck and held it firmly. After regarding her a moment, his hand slid down her neck to her shoulder, which he gave a little squeeze.

She was lost of words. She'd seen him touch his followers before, but only akin to a little pat on the head, like a little pet. But  _this_? The way he was touching her now was almost... _affectionate_.

Her stomach filled with butterflies and she had to restrain herself from shirking away from his touch.

"Go home, Harmony," he said in a velvety voice.

When she tried to sigh with relief, her breath caught in her throat. She smiled to herself, reveling in the thought of not having to go back inside to face the crowds. "Thank you," she whispered.

Voldemort remained where he was in the shadows when she left him. Harmony could feel his eyes on her as she left the entire night behind her. The Serpentine charm slithered around her like a protective embrace and its head rested on her shoulder—the shoulder his hand was on a minute before—as she headed into the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Harmony was exhausted by the time she stumbled through the front doors of Riddle mansion.

" _Lumos_!" she breathed softly after she pulled wand free of her left boot, and she used its luminosity to find the staircase that led up to her room.

As she went down the hall to use the bathroom she noticed the fire in Voldemort's room was still lit. In fact, it was blazing as if someone had just put a new log on the fire. When she finished doing her business, she used his bathroom door to go into his room. She expected to find someone there, but it was empty. She guessed he had cast a charm on the hearth to keep the fire lit. It did its job to keep the room nice and warm in his absence.

Harmony knew she should return to her own room, but the warmth was too welcoming too ignore. She curled up on the couch beside his chair. The heat from the fire enveloped her like a warm embrace. She yawned as she grabbed one of the couch pillows and laid down her head.

 _He won't be home until tomorrow_ , she told herself.  _I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes._  She felt as the little snake charm slithered down onto her belly and curled up as well.

Soon she fell fast asleep.

It only seemed like seconds later when she opened her eyes again. But now the room was cold and dark, and Harmony shivered. She rolled over, but instead of rolling into more soft sheets and pillows she dropped right onto the frozen wood floor with a thud.

Harmony realized, as she massaged her aching head, that she must have spent the entire night on Master's couch. The fire was now banked and cooled as if it had never been lit, and she could see dim gray light peeked in between the cracks of the curtains.  _It's almost morning already,_  she thought. The Dark Lord must have come home from the celebration by now.

As if on cue, she heard a long sigh come from the four-poster bed. Her heart jumped up to her throat as she quickly and quietly got to her feet. She tiptoed toward the bedroom door, which was now closed.

She hadn't meant to sleep in Lord Voldemort's bedroom! How senseless could she be?

Harmony wondered if he had been annoyed when he'd found her on his couch. Looking over at his bed, she saw his shadowy figure lying there on top of the covers, as if he had been too tired to trouble himself with pulling them down and climbing beneath them.

She reached out a hand and grasped the large brass doorknob. She twisted it as slowly as she could so it wouldn't make any noise. She nearly had it cracked open when—

"It's not the first time I've found a woman sleeping on my couch, you know," Voldemort said, his tone slightly amused.

Harmony nearly jumped right out of her skin at the sudden sound of his voice. It wasn't a voice one would usually been keen to hear in a dark room all alone. She spun around to look back at the bed. The morning light that came through the window allowed her to see his face, but just barely.

"W-what?" she replied, even though she'd heard him well enough. She had no idea what else to say.

"Women. My couch. Not the first time," he explained as he propped himself up on one elbow. "I've caught Lestrange lying there from time to time. Such a nuisance."

Harmony took in his disheveled hair and the dark bags under his blue eyes—he looked thoroughly exhausted.

"It has actually been a while since I've slept in a bed," Master told her as if telling a joke. He stroked his hand lightly over the green velvet coverlet, and Harmony's mouth went dry. "I don't sleep much anyway, but when I do I don't want to have to deal with laundering the sheets, so I just take the couch."

Harmony nodded in understanding, still unsure of what to say. Her hand remained tightly wound around the doorknob while she listened as though mentally preparing for her cue to leave.

"It was a long night at the celebration, but you didn't miss anything that would have been worth staying for," he told her. His hand, still stroking the bed covers, switched directions from smoothing just the section near him to making sure there were no wrinkles on the other side of the bed. "It was already dawn when I returned. I'll admit to you, I don't remember ever feeling as fatigued as I do now. It seems my sleepless nights are finally catching up with me."

Harmony was taken completely by surprise when next Voldemort patted the top of the bed on the side he had just smoothed out. Her eyes rounded and she felt panic grip her as she clutched the doorknob even tighter than before. It was an invitation for her to stay with him, like an equal—no, more than that. Like they were actually mates.

When she just stood there, he patted the bed again—more persistent now. Before waiting for her to make a move, he laid his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

 _He just wants to talk_ , she told herself, but the moment she thought it she knew it was silly. How innocent of her. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the intimate setting. He was a grown man; she was a lone teenage girl. If he thought he could take advantage of her, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Harmony released the brass doorknob as though letting go of a lifeboat in a hurricane. She crawled onto the bed and lay down on her back, wishing she could sigh aloud at the wonderful softness of the velvet coverlet; compared to the couch, the pillow felt like a cloud under her head.

"Take off your boots," he ordered. A simple command, but even in his sleepy voice, it instantly commanded her attention.

She hesitated. Then slowly sat up and started fumbling with the zippers of her boots. She managed to pull one off, tossing it over the side of the bed, but when she tried to unzip the other, it stuck half-way down.

"Damn," she muttered.

Voldemort's wand was suddenly out and he tapped her zipper, after which it easily gave away.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she slid off her other boot and it joined its twin on the floor.

"Come. It's cold in here."

When both of them were situated beneath the covers, lying side-by-side on their backs, Harmony stared up at the canopy with her hands resting on her stomach. Master took up a similar pose.

She could hear a little smile in his voice when he said, "Last night, you certainly riled all those dark wizards into frenzy. When I returned to them, they were all going on about how naïve you must be to act that way towards their Master."

"I really am sorry if I overdid it," Harmony piped up.

Master waved her words aside. "I would've done the same. At least now everyone knows you—maybe a little more than I'd hoped—but what's done is done."

After a moment of silence, Harmony simply asked, "Bellatrix?"

"She was dealt with accordingly."

Harmony shivered beneath the blankets and wondered what he exactly meant by "dealt with."

Master added, "You see, ever since her husband Rodolphus died, Bella has had no one but me to look after her. She wishes to know everything that I know. She craves my power."

"And so she created a love potion to get it?" Harmony scoffed in disgust. She had read about the effects love potions had. A strong enough draft could render its drinker helpless; they were no better than slaves.

"It wasn't the first time she tried to get me under her fingers," he said bitterly.

 _I wonder how jealous Bellatrix would be if she knew where I was right now,_ she thought. She rolled onto her side to look up into Master's face, but then noticed that he was watching her. She blushed under the unwelcome scrutiny. Had he been watching her this whole time?

"I saw your performance last night," he said in a velvety voice, so close to her face that it vibrated all through her body. She watched the curve of his bottom lip while he spoke.

"I must have been quite a sight," she said lightly as she moved her gaze down to her hands.

"Quite," he whispered. His lips quirked momentarily into a smile before he failed in his attempt to stifle a yawn. "Which reminds me, your costume is in your room. Narcissa found it and brought it here."

"Oh, good," Harmony answered. She was grateful the high strong witch would consider doing something nice for her. She must have done it to thank Harmony for looking out for Draco.

"Yes," Voldemort said as he closed his eyes. "They're all so  _impressed_  by you." He sighed deeply and sounded close to sleep when he added, "So am I."

Harmony waited as his breathing slowed into the even pace of slumber. She watched his chest rise and fall, and felt the warmth of his breath on her face as it flowed past his parted lips.

It amazed her at how peaceful he looked. Like he didn't have a care in the world, like the world was safe place without the Dark Arts creeping beneath its surface. This was a Voldemort with a mother, and without a Harry Potter: serene and dreaming.

As she drifted off to sleep beside him, her last thought echoed through her mind:  _I wonder what murderers dream of?_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Harmony cracked her eyelids open a sliver. She was now alone in the Dark Lord's bed, tucked snugly under the blankets which spread heavy and warm over her weary body. A bright light entered from somewhere, and she sighed and curled her toes in contentment. She rolled onto her side, ready to go back to sleep, but became suddenly aware of another presence in the room.

The sound of labored breathing met her ears somewhere beyond the foot of the bed. She slowly turned onto her back, peering up and over the blankets. The bedroom door was wide open, which let in the afternoon sunlight.

Long-fingered claws gripped one edge of the door, and Harmony's eyes fell on a wide-eyed Bellatrix Lestrange.

The look on the woman's face made Harmony shiver violently. Bellatrix wasn't just angry; her eyes didn't have that glare they usually held when turned on her. She was  _livid_. Only death flared in her smoldering eyes. The only thing keeping Bellatrix from lunging at Harmony was her grip on the door.

Then she let go the door. Deep indents appeared where her long fingernails had pierced the wood. With a snarl, she flung herself at Harmony and grabbed her around the throat. She lugged her out of Master's bed and flung her down onto the cold floor.

Harmony tried desperately to loosen the woman's death grip around her neck. She tried to gasp, but it was impossible to fill her burning lungs with air.

Their faces were nose-to-nose when Bellatrix managed to spit out a few words. "You!" she screeched, "Y—you  _whore_!"

She gripped Harmony so hard the young witch thought her head might sever completely from her shoulders. She shook her violently and stars flashed in Harmony's vision. When her Serpentine charm reacted on her right arm, Harmony realized this crazy witch really did want her dead.

"He belongs to me! He used to teach me the spells he knew. I bet you didn't know that, did you? I was the one who always fought by his side! He loved me!"

Harmony made a deep noise in the back of her throat as she tried to speak. She had suddenly remembered something her friend Harry Potter had once said, and with a surge from her abdomen she repeated it now. "Voldemort. Can't. Love."

Shock ignited in Bellatrix's enraged eyes. With her teeth clenched, she brought a clawed hand up and slashed it down on Harmony's face.

Stars burst behind her eyes. Even though her scarf still covered her lower face, her exposed eyelids and upper cheeks seared painfully where the centimeter long nails had broken the skin. Since one of Bellatrix's hands had released her throat, Harmony was able to breathe enough air to shriek with pain.

"How dare you speak his name!?" Bellatrix screeched. "I don't care if you do have the Serpentine charm. I don't even care if he kills me, but if I can't have him, no one can."

Harmony felt the tip of a wand stab her between the eyes.

"As much as I would love to watch you two lovely ladies fight to the death—," said a familiar voice in the doorway.

Bellatrix spun around on her knees and Harmony peeked over the witch's shoulder at Barty Crouch Jr.

He was grinning down at the two of them as he continued, "We're on a bit of a tight schedule, so if you don't mind—could you save it for later, perhaps?"

Harmony couldn't remember ever being so happy to see him. She stared up at him with pleading eyes.

"You're interrupting, Barty," Bellatrix snarled as she looked back at Harmony.

"Oh, important business, I'm sure, but I got orders from the Dark Lord himself to bring you two downstairs. Everyone has been waiting on you to retrieve Harmony. We're all ready to go  _now_."

"She wasn't in her room," Bellatrix explained, prodding Harmony's face with her wand. "I wasn't sure where else to look, but when I saw the Dark Lord's bedroom door cracked open, I found her here— _in his bed!_ "

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you want the Dark Lord for yourself. But couldn't you at least wait until after the mission to murder his favorite?"

Bellatrix's eyes brightened at his words.

Harmony was relieved to see her eyes had returned to their usual, less murderous glare.

"Right. We'll make a deal," the witch said as she jabbed Harmony's nose with her wand. "If you're not dead by the end of today's mission, then we have another date. Deal?"

Bellatrix stood up off her and left before Harmony could comply, passing Barty with a sneer.

Harmony struggled to sit up. With a grunt, she grasped onto the bedpost to help her up to her feet. Her head spun from lack of oxygen, and she took a couple of deep breaths. When she heard a laugh from the doorway, she glared over at Barty.

"I think I just saved your life," he said with a look of astonishment on his face.

She glowered. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I don't owe you anything." She continued to cling to a bedpost until her head cleared. When she felt better, she walked shakily out the door.

"Wait," said Barty as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

Harmony violently yanked herself free.

He didn't back away, but pointed at her face. "You're bleeding."

Her hands shot up to the wound on her face. When she brought them away they were covered in blood.

"I think I'm going to puke—hey, stop touching it! You'll make it worse. Now, I can stop the bleeding, but it'll scar. Not to worry, though," he added with a wide grin, "some men find scars attractive."

Harmony felt a twinge of worry as Barty pulled out his wand and pointed it at her face, but when a pink light emanated from the tip, the pain ebbed away.

"There. What did I tell you—you're more attractive than ever. But there's still some blood. Here." He licked his thumb and brought it toward her face, but Harmony swatted his hand away in disgust.

She used the edge of her glove to wipe away the blood as she followed Barty down the stairs. When it was mostly clean, she fingered the new scar under her left eye along the ridge of her cheekbone. She wondered how noticeable it was likely to be.

"Bellatrix mentioned a mission," Harmony stated. "Master didn't say anything to me about any mission."

"What? You mean you don't know?" asked Barty with a raised brow. "Oh, that's right. I've forgotten that you were sleeping in his bed all day, you lazy git."

Harmony restrained herself from slapping him upside the head. She knew that was just the reaction he was hoping for.

Barty glanced back only to see her looking forward as if he hadn't said a thing. "The mission is just a little pick-up delivery in Knockturn Alley," he told her as they turned a corner and saw the group of Death Eaters about ten meters ahead.

"What are we picking up?"

"A very important item," he replied. "The Ministry won't be pleased about this, mark my words."

Harmony poked him in the back with her finger. "What is it, Bartimus?"

A sudden thought occurred to her, and it sent her curiosity reeling. Whatever they were about to pick up, it sounded to Harmony like some kind of a weapon against the Ministry. She didn't have to be a Pureblood to know that everything that came out of Knockturn Alley was dangerous. If she could learn exactly what they were obtaining, she might be able to warn the Ministry in time before Voldemort got his hands on it. Whatever he had planned—she could stop it.

They were coming up on the group, so Barty lowered his voice as he said, "What I'm wondering is why our Lord hadn't told you about the mission. It's quite a large step towards getting what he needs. So surely he should've told  _you_ , of all the Death Eaters."

Harmony watched him closely, egging him to continue.

Barty hesitated, as if he knew he shouldn't say more, but did anyway, "Maybe our Lord has reason not to trust you."

Harmony withheld her dissatisfaction.  _But Master has spoken to me about things he's never mentioned to anyone else_ , she thought. She was certain they had overcome the trust issue by now.

A second went by before she mentally slapped herself across the face. She had been ready to tattle on her Master to the Ministry not even a minute ago. She had been ready to warn the Aurors and bring Master's plans to a stop. Because of her, Voldemort's wicked rein could have come to an end.

Barty was right. He shouldn't trust her. None of them should.

Despite her considerable fear of him in the beginning, an obvious trust had formed between them—a trust unlike what he had with even his most loyal Death Eaters. And last night, conversing in the privacy of his bed: who else in the world had ever been so close to the Dark Lord Voldemort?

And she had still considered handing him over to his death.

The unexpected shame brought a sudden and painful blow to her stomach. As they approached the others gathered around Master, Harmony grasped her abdomen with a gloved hand and gave a small moan. Barty glanced back at her in concern, but they did not stop.

Master had his cloak hood up so his face was in shadow. He was speaking to the large gathering of Death Eaters who hung on his every word. Harmony was too lost in thought to hear everything he said, but when he paused to acknowledge the two of them she gave him a brief nod along.

His eyes lingered on her a while longer, as if he was making sure she was all right. He must have felt it when her Serpentine charm activated earlier.

The group of Death Eaters that surrounded their black-clad Master contained the usual, including Severus Snape. She was surprised to see her Potions Professor; she hadn't seen much of him since she first arrived at the Riddle mansion. His sudden appearance was like a shining beacon to the outside world. He was the only one she could talk to without the fear of discovery—the only one in this nightmarish charade who knew who she truly was.

She tried to get his attention and signal that she needed to talk. Snape stared at her questioning look without expression, and then gave a nod so brief only she could have noticed. Harmony nodded in relief and focused intently on what Master was telling everyone.

"We have to be quick in the retrieval, in case there are any Aurors about," he said. "It's heavy, so I'll need three of you to transport it properly. Barty, Darius, Felix, you will use the hover charm and Apparate it back here."

"Yes, my Lord," the three men chimed in unison.

"Any questions?" Voldemort asked in a sharp voice, daring anyone to come forward.

"What about the civilians?" asked a lanky witch to his right. "You want us to get rid of any eyewitnesses?" The way she said 'get rid of' put a smile on Barty's face and made Harmony's skin crawl.

"If any onlookers give you trouble or seem like Ministry material, you have my permission to deal with them as you please," he told her as he looked her right in the eyes. The lanky witch grinned wickedly and twiddled her wand between her long-nailed fingers.

"And what of the unfortunate owner who has the privilege of being robbed by us?" Bellatrix asked evilly with a smirk on her lips. When she placed on a hand on her hip, she winced. Harmony imagined whatever the Dark Lord did to her in punishment was still giving her pain. "May I have the honor of dispatching him for you, Master?"

Voldemort sneered at her in response. The very sound of her voice seemed to bite at him in annoyance. "Leave him to me," he told her coldly.

Several dark chuckles followed.

Harmony's stomach flipped and a flare of anger ignited inside. When he looked over at her—expecting a smile—he got an icy look instead. His own smile faltered.

"Any more questions?" he asked, but his eyes never left hers.

Harmony always had questions. Like right now she wanted to scream, "What in the world are we doing and why didn't you tell me?" But she kept her lips sealed—something she was getting used to doing nowadays.

After a moment of silence, he glanced around and then nodded with satisfaction.

"Then let us be off," he said briskly, then turned on his heel; his black cloak swished around and flowed behind him like wings when he moved. The Death Eaters parted to let their Master pass and then followed him as one, wands out, with grave expressions on each of their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

PART FIVE:

**THE BATTLE**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  


Harmony followed swiftly behind Snape, closing the gap, and then finally tugged on the back of his cloak. He decreased his pace and waited until they were at the back of the group. When their privacy could be guaranteed, Snape laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her aside into a nearby doorway.

"What do we do?" she hissed up at him.

He glanced at the retreating group, and then looked down at her saying, "You continue to do what you're supposed to. You follow orders."

Harmony frowned up at him as if he were insane. "Even now? But I thought we were spies?"

"Not today, we aren't," he said. "Today you must do everything the Dark Lord tells you." He paused. His voice faltered when he added, "Even if that means taking a life."

"I don't understand why we're here if we don't do anything to help the Ministry," Harmony protested. "How can you just stand by and watch?"

"Because our time has not yet come," he replied firmly. "We cannot afford to reveal our identities so soon. This mission is only the beginning of a much greater plan. We need to wait until right before the end of it all to make our move. Do you understand?"

Harmony glowered at him. She refused to give up in the face of defeat. "I feel like we're letting a dire opportunity slip by. This is a chance to take down the Death Eaters while they're away from their headquarters. I can't imagine a better time to contact the Ministry and capture them than while they're right where we want them."

"And the Dark Lord?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "You forgot to mention his capture as well."

"Yes, of course," she added quietly, and bit her lip beneath the concealment of her scarf.

"What is it, Miss Hangleton?" Snape asked in a mocking tone. "Feeling sentimental?"

"Of course not," Harmony huffed testily.

"Indeed," he scoffed, and then looked around. "I do not think we should linger here long. The Dark Lord will notice our absence."

Harmony regarded her Potions Professor. "Listen to you. So worried about what the Dark Lord thinks." She explained, "I don't know what to make of you."

He cast his eyes back down at her. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked darkly. His posture became threatening as he towered over her much smaller frame.

"I mean should I be questioning exactly where your loyalties lie," she answered bitterly.

Snape hunched down so they were nose-to-nose and glared right into her face. He looked as though he would like nothing better than to grab her by the arms and give her a good shake. When he spoke, his foul breath was warm on her face.

"If you have lost your trust in me— _me_ , your  _only_  connection back to Hogwarts, your friends, your home, and everything else you hold dear, then you are far worse off than I could have imagined," he told her. "You must trust in me if you wish to get out of here alive."

Harmony backed away from him, looking down in shame _. He's right. I need someone close to Dumbledore. To not trust Snape would make me more alone than ever_. But then she thought about her Master, and she said quietly, "Lack of trust seems to be the only thing that would get me killed."

"Then we'd better hurry, before we are missed," he retorted. He pulled her out of the doorway and rushed with her down the hall. They headed out one of the back doors to the mansion.

"What're we retrieving that's so important to him?" Harmony asked as she jogged behind him.

"You mean your Master hasn't told you?" Snape scoffed over his shoulder. "How strange."

" _Is it_?" she snapped irritably. "How about you just tell me?"

"Perhaps there is a reason he has not told you," Snape speculated. "I think I should leave the explaining to the Dark Lord."

"Oh!" Harmony huffed, but said nothing more. She had caught sight of the scenery that opened up before her. They were headed toward the large forest, and the setting sun cast the trees' shadows on the snow-covered grass. Some of the frozen stalks still wavered in the blowing wind. She paused to take it in. It was surprising to find something quite beautiful as this in such a dark place.

Snape kept going, but froze when he realized she was no longer following. "Excuse me, Miss Hangleton. Taking a butterbeer break, are we?"

"Are we planning on using a portkey?"

"Not this time. We will have to Apparate."

Harmony stared at him.

Snape sighed. "That's right, I forgot. This is the year you're supposed to learn Apparition."

"Yes. If you haven't noticed, I've been a bit absent from school lately," she grumbled.

Snape stepped closer and grabbed her arm. "Well, you'll have to learn. But now is obviously not the time. We're in a hurry. Now, I've never performed side-Apparition before, so this might hurt."

A couple seconds went by, and then Harmony's whole world suddenly went topsy-turvy. Her body stretched out like a string of spaghetti as a black hole sucked her in. Every puff of air was vacuumed from her mouth, and her head spun round. She saw bursts of bright light. Then, piece by piece, parts of her returned like tiny bits of metal attracted to one large magnet.

When her world stopped spinning and her surroundings were pieced together again, Harmony got her first look at Knockturn Alley. Everything was damp and covered in grime. Muddy puddles and garbage littered the gutter. It was cold; an ominous fog settled in between the narrow alleys.

The place made her feel lost in the middle of a concrete maze. Every few yards a shop sign poked out above their heads, and Harmony read some of them as they passed:  _Vampire Café: Tea, A+, B-, etc_. and  _Damian's Spell Books_. A little further on, she saw  _Dragon's Butcher Shop_.

In one of the shop windows was something that looked dead and rotting, but when she passed, it wiggled violently. She swallowed hard, and her body trembled with a quiver of dread. She decided it would be best to avoid eye-contact with any more windows.

The people who passed them in the street were just as ghastly. Black and rancid grey was the color-scheme of everyone's clothes, which hung in tatters around their lurking bodies. Some people who passed her sneered, but mostly they kept to themselves huddled in their warm clothes.

Though she was confident her black clothes allowed her to easily blend in, the fear and uncertainty in her eyes made her stick out. She glanced over at Snape, and noticed he appeared right at home in these surroundings.

"Stay close behind me," Snape instructed before he took off down one of the streets and quickly turned down an alley. Harmony stayed so close, the hem of Snape's cloak grazed the tops of her boots. She kept her eyes glued to the back of his greasy head, and could only recall making turn after dizzying turn before she ran into his back when he suddenly stopped.

She watched as Snape placed a hand, fingers splayed, on the door of a tiny shop with black windows and a blank sign. His hand was just below the knocker, and he muttered a spell under his breath. She heard small clicks within the door, and when he dropped his hand she heard a small boom, and the door opened a crack. Snape slipped inside like a shadow, and Harmony followed close behind.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The door banged shut as soon as the two of them were safely inside. Harmony squinted, trying to make out her surroundings in the dark, dusty shop. A small, glowing orb near the back of the room emitted enough light for her to make out the silhouettes of several figures.

Harmony saw Master's face nearest to the glow, and noticed that he was the one supporting the lighted orb in his hand. His eyes seemed almost drawn to her like a moth to flame as she stood watching him.

"Took you long enough," complained one of the male Death Eaters. Harmony couldn't see who he was, though she thought she recognized his voice.

"Miss Hangleton has not yet been educated in the art of Apparition," Snape replied. "I had to assist her. It was difficult, but it appears we made it here in one piece."

Harmony's cheeks flushed. She hated to be reminded of how young and inexperienced she was compared to the others.

"Well, of course," the man grumbled, "just take your bloody time when any minute now Aurors could be upon us."

"Enough, Darius," Master said sternly. "Everyone is here now. Let's get this over with. The six of you I chose earlier, go out and search every corner between here and  _Borgin & Burkes_. It's only a block away, so don't take long. I don't want one second of trouble or it'll be on your heads."

"Yes, my Lord," said many voices scattered throughout the dark shop. Footsteps passed by Harmony as the Death Eaters left the shop. The evening sun lit up the large room briefly when the door opened, and Harmony saw that Snape had left with the others.

Voldemort was standing near the back of the room with a broad-shouldered wizard beside him. The door closed, leaving everything dark for the glowing orb which accentuated Voldemort's clear blue eyes.

"Go stand watch by the window, Felix," he said to the man who stood next to him.

Felix jumped in surprise, and then half ran to the window, casting a glance at Harmony as he passed. His expression was grave as he stared out the window with his wand firmly in his hand.

Harmony and Voldemort closed the gap between them as one, meeting somewhere in the middle of the room. When they were close together, Master moved the orb away from her face so it wouldn't blind her. She could see how dusty the place was when he let out a breath and dust swirled in clouds around their faces.

"I remember my first Apparition," he said. His eyes glanced at Felix across the room and then he leaned in close and spoke in a lower tone. "I lost an eyebrow once."

" _No_ ," she whispered in awe.

He nodded. "But if you share that fact with anyone, you will pay."

She shook her head, unsure if he was joking with her. "I won't."

He stared at her. "Your hair looks shorter." He brought a hand up as if to stroke her light brown locks, but dropped it when she flinched. "Snape must not have put you back together right."

"Oh no! Really?" she gasped and shot a hand up to brush at her bangs.

He chuckled lightly, mocking, and she dropped her hand from her hair in a huff.

"So," he said, "you don't know how to Apparate?"

Harmony shook her head, hoping he wasn't going to criticize her for it. She saw with a sinking feeling that his demeanor had switched from an kind of camaraderie to that of the dark and commanding Lord.

"It is crucial for you to know how," he told her. "We will frequently be involved in situations that need a quick escape. It will have to be the very next ability I teach you."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You had to side-Apparate here, yes?" he asked. "Hm, if I remember right, that's not the most pleasant experience—like having the life sucked right out of you. Though it's not as bad as a Dementor's Kiss, I suspect. Once you learn how, it will not be so bad. It happens quicker, and you get used to the feeling of your body piecing away and then forming back together again. More like a  _pop_  and less of a  _shoom_ —"

"Why didn't you tell me about this mission?" Harmony asked quickly, before he could say anything else. She had been wondering whether she should bother asking. She was afraid he would be angered by her questioning his motives.

"I only just found out the mission could pan out last evening at the festival, while I met with my followers. I tried to tell you this morning, but your mind seemed preoccupied," he explained.

He had asked her to sleep in his bed with him. Of course she seemed preoccupied.

"I understand," she answered softly. "So why are we here? What're you after?"

"Several years ago I learned of a now very rare object I knew I would find worth owning. This object is properly called a Vanishing cabinet. It is about the size of a large wardrobe, and whatever is placed inside this cabinet, be it alive or inanimate, disappears, but not into thin air. Whatever goes inside travels to another Vanishing cabinet that exists somewhere else."

They sounded familiar. She was sure she'd heard of them in one of her history books. "They're rare? Have you ever actually seen one?"

"As it turns out, I have," he said. "Although the Ministry had decreed they all be destroyed, some people hid their cabinets. Today only three are known to exist in working condition. One of them is waiting now, merely steps away from this very spot. This one in particular was hidden in a cave in Sweden. I understand that the cave was inspected, but anti-intruder spells cast around it kept the Aurors from discovering its treasure. It's funny when you think about it. The only way the Aurors could have gotten what they wanted would've been to use the very think they were trying to destroy."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Felix staring at them in disbelief. It was obvious the man had never witnessed Lord Voldemort in such a casual conversation before. She shifted her feet, glancing away. Noticing her discomfort, he looked over at the gaping Felix and cast a quick Cruciatus Curse at him. Felix gave little cry of pain and hunkered on the floor beneath the window pane.

She quickly spoke to defuse his anger. "Well then, I guess you could say whoever hid that cabinet got the last laugh, then."

"Not precisely," Voldemort said, focusing back on her. "Within the group of people who had hidden the cabinet were insiders for the Scandinavian Wizarding Ministry. They stole the cabinet, but were killed by greedy men—not unlike myself—who wanted to have it. I believe this Vanishing cabinet has had fifteen previous owners to date, our  _Borgin & Burkes_ shop being the latest."

"And you're going to kill the shop owner, aren't you?" she asked with a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course I am," he replied simply. "If he saw us and I let him live, he would just tell the Ministry I had the cabinet now. And I need the Ministry ignorant of my plans."

"But you said the cabinets are illegal, yes? If he went to the Ministry they would ask him where we had gotten it, and how he knew about it. He might as well reserve himself a spot in Azkaban if he outright admitted that you stole the thing from him. Do we really have to worry about him tattling?"

"He could lie," Voldemort pointed out. "Anyway, it's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Harmony knew by his tone that he was finished discussing the topic, and she hoped that she had been able to save the shop owner's life, though she doubted it. Then she had another thought, and said, "If there have been fifteen previous owners, most of who killed to possess it, aren't you worried another person will come and kill you so they can steal it?"

"Steal it from  _me_?" he asked with an amused chuckle. But Harmony saw a flicker of doubt cross his mind, and he added, "Even if someone dared to steal from me, it won't be long now until I can use the cabinet for its true purpose. Once I have done so it will be of no further use to me."

"What purpose—?" Harmony began when Felix interrupted.

"They're coming back, my Lord," he said as he ran back to his Master's side with an excited grin. Voldemort squared his shoulders and waited for the six Death Eaters to enter. As they seeped back into the abandoned shop, the Death Eaters had mixed expressions—some relieved and others disappointed.

"We searched all around and there wasn't one troublemaker," complained the lanky witch, whose name Harmony hadn't bothered to remember. "Not even one! I was so looking forward to blasting an Auror's guts across the walls."

Harmony's stomach churned, hearing this. "Auror guts across the walls" was a sight she could do without seeing.

"We did corner a couple of suspicious-looking individuals," Snape said, standing at the front of the group. "But we deduced that they were no more than beggars."

"Did you deal with them?" the Dark Lord asked. "If I were you, anyone I was unsure of would be considered a threat. I would not risk it."

The Death Eaters exchanged nervous glances at this. Snape replied, "No, my Lord, we did not deem it necessary. However, there was one unfortunate incident involving Mr. Bartimus Crouch, Jr. I would have been better pleased if he had not brought any attention our way, but it cannot be undone now."

Barty beamed and took a bow as if to an audience after a play. The way he was smiling reminded Harmony of the smile he'd worn when he was hovering over her immobile body after Master had rescued her from the labyrinth. His wicked imagination was at work.

"Barty was looking down an alley when a beggar man jumped out. He was clearly unarmed, but Bartimus made it clear that tonight was the last of his begging days."

"He could have been an Auror," Barty added meekly as he twiddled his wand between dirty fingers. He looked momentarily at Voldemort, but then his eyes rested squarely on Harmony when he said, "I didn't want to risk it."

She fought back an urge to gag at the thought of a man's dead body left lying in an alleyway. She imagined people passing the alley but taking no notice of the rotting corpse until the smell caught their attention. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her composure. It was incredible to her that the same wand Barty had used to kill the man was also the one he'd used to heal her of the damage Bellatrix had done.

"But, other than that, my Lord," Snape spoke up. "We appear to have the streets to ourselves. We should be able to retrieve it without trouble."

All eyes were on their Master now. Everyone knew that Snape was one of Voldemort's more favored followers, and the Dark Lord would take him at his word. It was no surprise when Master nodded to Snape before he spoke.

"Well then," he said with a raised brow. "What are you all waiting for?"

All of the Death Eaters quickly assembled and slipped out of the gloomy shop in an orderly manner.

In her ear, he added, "We will bring up the back."

Harmony swallowed nervously as she came into perfect step beside him. As the cold air outside the shop hit her, her first thought was,  _Out of all the dangerous moments I expected to encounter when I came to the Dark Lord, this one is the most likely to get me killed_. But she shook away her pessimistic thoughts, and instead hoped they might walk away from this mission incident-free.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Master had said  _Borgin & Burkes_ was only a few steps away from where they were, but Harmony felt like it took forever to get there. While everyone else strode confidently through the brick maze, her eyes darted to every shadow and alleyway in paranoia. When she caught one of the shadows moving, she assumed it must be only what Barty had encountered earlier—a beggar.

They rounded a corner, and the group came upon a little shop with a " _B & B_" logo on the door sign. Harmony breathed a sigh of relief.  _We're here_ , she thought,  _and without incident_.  _Now they can just go in, get the Vanishing cabinet, get out quickly, and we can get out of—_

Harmony stopped in her tracks and frowned with a feeling of unease. Her sudden stop pulled Master up short as well, and some of the Death Eaters halted to look back at them.

"It's really quiet, isn't it?" she remarked as she looked up at her Master. Then her Serpentine charm flared on her bicep like a searing hot poker, and Voldemort's eyes widened when he felt it along with her.

Her observation was like the magic words to let all hell break loose. Lights from wands came at them from all directions, and witches and wizards spilled out from the shadows. The Aurors had come down upon them with a vengeance, and they had Voldemort's whole group trapped.

Through the pandemonium, Harmony heard Voldemort shout out in anger, his voice echoing off the prison-like brick walls. Red and green lights flashed everywhere, and the colors mesmerized Harmony until one red spark shot past her head, just centimeters from her left ear. The Death Eaters now stood with their backs to each other in a defensive stance, and they wore looks of grim determination.

Just ahead of Harmony, Master had conjured a dark blue protective field around himself. It poured out of his wand above his head like a cascading waterfall. By the defeated look in his eyes as he looked back at her, Harmony realized that he had meant to protect her with it as well, but he hadn't realized she'd wandered too far away from him in the disorder.

With only herself for protection, she spun around to face the Aurors. There were too many of them to count, and her heart thundered with fear. All of her months of intense lessons with Master ran through her head as she decided which defensive spells to use.

She brandished her wand with a flourish, ready to choose which Auror she would duel, when she froze in her defense stance. Was that Tonks over by the alley? And was that Lupin fighting Barty? Moody? Kingsley?

Harmony knew these people. They were her friends. How could she fight her  _friends_? She had a sudden, desperate urge to run up to them and reveal herself. Like they could protect her—bring her home.

But the hope was quickly dashed when a fiery-haired Tonks faced her, her heart-shaped face filled with rage. Without a moment's hesitation, she aimed a red shot at Harmony, who quickly absorbed at the last second as she came out of her shock. Of course they couldn't recognize her—not with her face scarf. All they saw was just another Death Eater that needed to be eliminated.

With lightening quickness, Harmony sent a spell at Tonks that knocked her off her feet and sent her flying. She knew the woman wouldn't be badly hurt, and it gave her enough time to escape dueling with one of her good friends. Then Harmony sprinted toward the mouth of an alleyway she could hide in until the fight was over. Bright, glaring spells shot past her like bullets, so close she could feel the power that pulsed from the magic.

She reached a reclusive spot and laid herself as flat as she could against the grimy wall when a petrifying spell shot past her ear. The spell's light lit up the shadows briefly, and Harmony saw a man waiting in the alley with her. He moved before she could even lift her wand.

" _Stupefy_!" the man shouted, and the spell hit her squarely in the chest. It knocked the wind out of her, and every bone in her body froze as her nerve endings went completely numb. It was now impossible for her to move.

"Quick, grab her!" a woman shouted from the shadows.

She recognized both the man and the woman when they appeared in her line of sight. The square-jawed, blond man was named Sturgis Podmore, and the black-haired witch was Hestia Jones. She remembered the two of them from when they were members of the Advance Guard protecting her best friend, Harry Potter, from the very people she was currently fighting alongside.

"Let's take her back to Headquarters," said Hestia quickly while Sturgis wrapped an arm around Harmony and picked her up. "You saw how close she was standing to You-Know-Who. I'll bet she knows every little dark plan he has up his grubby sleeves, and then some. A little interrogation of this one and we'd be a great deal more informed, mark my words."

The pair spun around and ran into the depths of the alleyways. As they ran with her, Harmony tried to work through the freezing spell, using all her willpower to move in any way at all—fingers, toes, even her tongue—desperate to tell them they were making a mistake. She was no Death Eater. This was all a huge misunderstanding.

As much as she tried, her body remained numb and useless. She figured that once the spell wore off she could explain to them who she was and what she was really doing there with the Dark Lord. But it was going to be hard to convince them to look past what they saw. After all, she had sent Tonks flying, and certainly everyone had seen her standing next to Lord Voldemort like she was his equal. How could they possibly look beyond that? They would accuse her of lying, that it was obvious where her allegiances lie. They would sentence her to the Dementor's Kiss—the worst punishment a Death Eater could receive—and her soul would be sucked right out, leaving her as nothing more than an empty shell.

Her mind screamed when she had the sudden realization that she was safe from no one, that she belonged to neither the light, nor the dark. She was completely alone with no idea who she was anymore.

Her whole being cried out for  _somebody_  to come for her— _anybody_.

When the two Aurors rounded one last sharp corner, they stopped, assuming they were far away enough from the battle to Apparate safely. But right away, they were interrupted by the sudden flash of an emerald green light.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" shouted a voice Harmony would recognize anywhere. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hestia Jones crumple to the muddy ground, her eyes open and lifeless.

When Sturgis Podmore twirled around to look at his fallen companion Harmony was able to catch a glimpse of her Master's face. She had never seen him look this furious, even when she had embarrassed him at the festival yesterday. This anger seemed a thousand times worse. The very atmosphere seemed to tremble at the fury he unleashed. His icy blue eyes smoldered.

She wanted to chastise herself for the unexpected relief that simmered up inside her. How could she be relieved with a good witch lying dead on the ground?

It never—not in her darkest nightmares!—crossed her mind to think the Dark Lord would come for her; she especially hadn't expected such fury. Why should Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in the world, care about a young girl who didn't even know how to properly Apparate?

Voldemort stood two meters from them, his hand curled in a death grip around his upraised wand. As if making one last attempt to protect himself, Sturgis Podmore quickly turned away from the Dark Lord so that his back faced him, but Harmony could tell the man knew it was his last second of life by the way his body trembled as he held her against him.

The deadly green light ignited the alleyway as it hurtled toward Sturgis' back, hungry for his life. When the curse made immediate contact she felt the force of the magic shove them off balance.

What came next was completely unexpected. A sudden, head-splitting pain struck her hard, as though the killing curse surged through Sturgis' body and hit her. She knew that the  _Avada Kedavra_  curse wasn't supposed to cause pain, just immediate death.

Her body toppled out of the dead man's arms, landing on the ground, and suddenly the alleyway disappeared. All she saw were images flashing through her mind:

First, she saw a small boy who stood on the edge of an ocean cliff as he stared out into the raging water below. Then, the image of the same boy, now her age, curled up in a bed in a Hogwarts dormitory with a contented smile on his face. Then she saw him as a man, his dark hair shining in the sunlight as he walked along the edge of a forest. When he turned back to look at her, she saw her Master's fierce blue eyes gazing right into hers.

His haunting blue eyes were the last thing she saw before everything went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Harmony awakened to the sound of Bellatrix's strident voice somewhere above her head. She was still under the effects of the  _Stupefy_  and couldn't even open her eyes. She felt herself reclined on a couch. By the familiar old musty smell, she knew they were back at Riddle mansion. Unable to see who was all in the room, she listened intently.

"I still don't see why you needed to bring the girl back, my Lord," Bellatrix complained in a whiny tone. "What good is she to us if she can't even Apparate?  _And_  nearly gets herself caught by the Ministry on her very first mission?"

"Are you trying to say I made a wrong decision in saving her, the one endowed with the Serpentine charm," he asked hotly, and Harmony could tell his face was hovering near her own by the closeness of his voice. "Well, Lestrange? Was I  _wrong_?"

Bellatrix gasped. "No, my dear Lord. I was only saying—"

"The next time I hear about you threatening her, it will be the last thing you do, Lestrange," he said. "Now go away while I'm still in a charitable mood."

"Yes, my Lord," she answered in a pinched voice; Harmony heard her sniffling as she hurried away.

"My Lord, the Aurors came out of nowhere," said a frantic Darius. "I swear to you they were not there when we searched."

Voldemort growled, followed by a bright light and a pathetic scream by Darius. "I don't care how the Aurors knew we would be there! I just want to know how we're going to get the cabinet  _back_!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about the matter, my Lord," said another man. "It may be gone now, but you know we have insiders at the Ministry who can get us in."

"Not  _can_ ," Voldemort hissed. "We  _will_  get in. We  _will_  get the cabinet back. I will  _not_  let the stupidity of my followers ruin my plans."

"Yes, my Lord," they all said in unison; there sounded to be about five others in the room.

"Fetch me Lucius Malfoy," he demanded. "His cooperation will be vital for us to infiltrate the Ministry."

"As you wish, my Lord," said Darius above the murmurs of the others. Harmony could hear their footsteps as everyone left.

It was so silent then that she wondered if she was all alone in the room, but then the floor creaked beside her and she knew Voldemort was still there. Despite not being able to see, she could feel his eyes on her. It was like she could physically feel the weight of his gaze looking over every inch of her body. She tried to speak, but like her eyelids, nothing worked when she willed it.

Voldemort sighed heavily, a defeated sound. She felt as he sat down on the farther end of the couch, and he sat back until he was rested against her legs.

Harmony could still feel his gaze on her, and willed her own eyes to open so she could see him, but still they wouldn't budge. She imagined him staying there, watching, until she could break herself free of the spell, no matter how long it took.

He leaned forward, part of his weight coming down on her side. He came so close—just enough for her to feel him exhale on her cheek and hear the whoosh of air as he breathed in again.

Then she felt the tips of his fingers graze her left cheekbone just beneath her eye—an action that surely would've made her jump if she'd been able. His fingers stroked the spot tenderly, almost curiously.

"That's new," he muttered.

 _He must be looking at the scar Bellatrix gave me this morning_ , she thought. But any other thought evaded her when he continued to rub the scar, back and forth, memorizing.

Then his fingers froze mid-stroke, as if a sudden idea had occurred to him. To her utter horror, he gently slid a couple of fingers under her scarf and pulled down to peel it away from her face.

"You wanted to see me, my L—" Lucius began, then stopped short somewhere nearby. Voldemort jumped as if he'd been hit by a spell.

"Lucius," he said, trying to hide his surprise. Harmony thought he sounded disappointed as well, but she didn't care. At least her face scarf was still securely in place.

"Surely you've heard what happened today?" Voldemort said.

"Y-yes, of course, my Lord," faltered Lucius, and Harmony could imagine him averting his gaze. "How unfortunate."

"Why did you not come to warn me about the Aurors?" Voldemort asked icily.

"I swear to you, my Lord, I knew nothing about the Aurors' awareness of your plans," Lucius told him with impassioned words.

Master paused, and Harmony knew he was using those piercing x-ray eyes of his to look Lucius over, probably pursing his lips as he always did whenever considering something grave.

"Very well," Master finally said. "I need you to do something more for me at the Ministry. You will find out where they're keeping the Vanishing cabinet, Malfoy. I  _will_  possess it."

In a smooth, placating tone Lucius replied, "Of course you will, my Lord, only—" he paused, "—it may be difficult to get it out. I am certain the Ministry would put the device under maximum security. That is, if they haven't destroyed it already."

"You'd best hope they have not."

"I will find out what I can, my Lord," Lucius said.

"Yes," said Master; the floor creaked and by the increase of volume in his voice, she knew he was facing Harmony again. "See to it that you do."

"My Lord," said Lucius. There a moment of silence. She could imagine Lucius watching while Voldemort gazed down at her. He coughed loudly, as though uncomfortable. "My son, Draco," he said nervously. "He is having some, er, difficulty completing the task you have given him. He has made an effort, with a little of my help, but so far—well, I fear he is too much like his mother."

"I know."

"What I mean to say, my Lord, is that he can be a very passionate young man," Lucius said. "But, he has my determination, and I know that because of this he is sure to succeed."

"Your son will not fail me," Master said. "After all, he's  _your_ son."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Lucius. "He truly is very proud to have been appointed by you."

The room fell silent for a time, and Harmony almost thought Lucius must have left until he asked in an uncertain but cold tone, "And the girl?"

"What about her?" Voldemort asked in a menacing tone.

Lucius said as if it was obvious, "Who is she?"

"What do you mean, Lucius?"

"I mean, where is she from? Who is her family?"

"Severus found her at Hogwarts," Voldemort answered as if he were talking to a child.

"As I have heard. Draco told me that she seems familiar from school, but that he can't recall her being in Slytherin House. And what about her clothes? Why does she always wear that scarf over her face? Is-is she," he paused, and then whispered disparagingly, " _deformed_?"

"I do not know, nor does it matter," Voldemort said defensively.

"And my Lord,  _the Serpentine charm_ , for gargoyle's sake? We all know what that means, but did you even bother to find out whether or not she's Pureblood?"

"Enough!" Master's voice exploded through the room, and Harmony felt a sudden flood of anger rush through her. She mentally cursed Lucius for putting all those questions into her Master's head. Her identity had been in serious jeopardy even before he'd arrived.

Lucius backed away in a noisy clatter, but he did not go far.

"Do you think I haven't already asked myself those same questions, Lucius?" Master asked in a quieter tone, but no less lethal. Harmony could feel him looking down at her. "As far as I know, when I asked Snape to find me a young pupil he could've unknowingly brought me a Dumbledore spy." He paused. "But I knew that it could not be so. I began to realize something rather enticing about her."

"Enticing, my Lord?" Lucius repeated slowly, his voice sounding slightly perturbed.

"I see me in her, Lucius—so eager for knowledge, but so much more than that," Voldemort said. "It is her fearlessness, so much like my own."

"This is why you gave her the charm, my Lord?" Lucius asked skeptically.

"To speak honestly, I wasn't fully aware at the time why I made such a heavy decision," Voldemort admitted. "She needed my protection, and the charm suddenly appeared in my mind, almost of its own accord. But I trust myself, Lucius. I know I would've never done it if I thought she was the wrong choice. I am sure of it."

"The charm is irreplaceable, my Lord," Lucius reminded him.

"I know," Voldemort hissed. "Now that she has it, she will have to come to terms with it. I recognize she is not fully aware of the meaning behind the charm, but soon she will have to face the responsibility that lies ahead of her."

"My Lord, she must be told, for the sake of our future— _your_  future," Lucius said urgently.

"Yes," said Master in quiet contemplation.

The floor creaked as Lucius stepped closer. "I will not lie to you, my Lord. It will be difficult for all of us when the time comes. But I trust your judgment, above all things."

Voldemort did not answer him, and after a period of silence Harmony heard Lucius finally leave.


	21. Chapter 21

PART SIX:

**APPARITION**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  


As she continued to lie motionless on the sofa, Harmony could sense her Master's eyes as they casually roved over her, and she wished once again that she could open her own eyes. She felt him sit down on the couch again, his back and thigh touching her. Her heart had started to relax in its pounding for that brief moment he was speaking to Lucius, so then it seemed to pound all the harder when he returned to her side.

"Who are you?" he asked softly as he blew a hot breath on her face. She could hear him breathing in and out, and he blew each successive exhale on her as his face lingered near hers. She felt very tense, not knowing what was going to happen.

It was almost like he was waiting for her to answer him. Harmony fought like she had never fought before to break free of the freezing spell and open her eyes. She mentally reached into her very core and demanded every ounce of her will to move her eyelids.

 _Almost there_ , she told herself.  _I just need a little more power; this spell has no control over me._  From the sheer intensity of her force of will, she forced a small moan out through her lips. Slowly, as though she wore five-pound weights on her eyelids, she force her eyes open just enough to see through the lashes.

A pair of piercing blue eyes stared at her from less than three centimeters away. Then suddenly, as soon as he knew she'd seen him, they were gone. Now she saw nothing above her but the dark wood of the ceiling.

"My Lord," she managed to whisper as energy slowly seeped back into her body.

Voldemort hesitated, as though unsure whether to answer. "I'm here," he finally said, as though he'd been holding his breath for a few moments.

Harmony waited, but he said nothing more. She wondered what must be going through his mind right now. He must be furious with her for the poor fighting performance she'd shown in Knockturn Alley, but after so many hours of intensive training he had every right to be.

But why did he come for her? Why would he have stolen her away from those Aurors with such unmatched wrath in his eyes? Why would he—save her? Harmony winced uneasily as she tried to find an answer to that question. This was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had to have some reason for acting in a manner so unlike himself. Like he was some kind of hero coming to her rescue.  _No_ , she thought,  _not a hero exactly_. He had killed the Aurors, murdered them in cold blood. He could never be a hero.

"I'm sorry I let those Aurors get a hold of me," she whispered contritely. "I wanted to fight them, but I was—I just wasn't fast enough."

The wood ceiling became a blur as tears welled up in her eyes. No matter what situation she was ever in, she always found it difficult to accept how inept she could be. She was always the best in all her classes at school, always in control of everything around her. But the one time she needed to appear strong, she had failed miserably.

"I would've been gone if you hadn't saved me," she whispered, and swallowed hard when she found a knot forming in her throat. "I would understand if you thought it was a big waste of time—a waste of your power," she said, feeling that swirl of nausea in her gut again, "just to save me."

She was mortified when she had to gasp back a hiccup and sniffle violently as the tears continued down her face unchecked. She couldn't stand how childishly whiny her voice must sound to him, almost as whiny as Bellatrix's voice had been earlier.

"A waste of my power?" Master gasped incredulously. Harmony didn't know whether to register the outburst as anger, surprise, or perhaps amusement. It was highly likely to be a combination of all three—but whatever it was, the tone set Harmony on edge.

Voldemort stepped back over to the couch and crouched down so his face was in her line of vision. The intense look he gave her made Harmony's middle swirl. He looked at her in the same way she'd sensed he must have looked while he thought she was unconscious, only now she was able to see it. But even then, she still couldn't quite believe his emotions towards her to be real.

"You have no idea who you are, do you, Harmony?" he asked softly as he brushed her tears away.

"I'm beginning to think I'm worth a lot more than I first supposed," she whispered.

"And you're right."

"Enlighten me."

A corner of his lips twitched upward at this, but he forced it back into his usual stern look. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again when a couple of footsteps went past the doorway.

"We're in the central parlor of the mansion, where we could easily be overheard," he told her softly. "I think we should take this conversation up to somewhere a bit more private."

"Er, okay," Harmony agreed hesitantly. When she made no move to get up, she looked up at him sheepishly. "Er, I still can't move. I can hardly even feel my toes, though the sensations are slowly coming back. I don't know how long it will be before I can—hey, wait!"

Before she even finished speaking, Master had slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her back, lifting her off the couch.

She was about to shout at him to put her down, but figured that it would have done her no good. After all, her body was useless, and it was also likely Master would just ignore her and do what he liked anyway. So she swallowed the cry upon her lips as her useless neck caused her head to slump against his shoulder as he carried her out of the room.

Master did not talk, but his breathing was loud in her ear as he headed for the stairs. Harmony could hardly hear herself think. But think or not, she was acutely aware of his hand curling around her knee from where he held her underneath her thigh. He tightened his grip as he mounted the stairs, and goose-bumps rippled over her body.

By the time they were at the door to his bedroom, the numbness in her body has eased for the most part. He used magic to open the door, and again to close it once they were inside. When he laid her on the bed her head fell back onto the pillows, and his face was a mere centimeter away. Harmony held her breath when the tips of their noses nearly touched as he moved away, but only to sit close beside her on the bed.

"Do you have any idea as to the nature of the Serpentine Charm?" he asked as he brought a finger up to trace his fingers over her chest, following the concealed charm with an ominous accuracy.

"I don't," she whispered, and thought she saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes. "No one wants to tell me."

"Well, let me put it this way," he said as his hand came to rest on her ribs, not too far below her breasts. "The Serpentine Charm has existed for many years, and thousands of people know about it. But one—and only one—can ever be conjured and cast. Only one person in the whole world will ever be given that charm."

"Oh," Harmony gasped, not knowing what else to say. She considered what she'd heard him say to Lucius earlier, when he'd thought she couldn't hear him. Her emotions were suddenly at war; she felt humbled and undeserving of the endowment her Master had given, and yet at the same time a tickle of fear crawled through her insides. "If this charm is so important, why don't you tell me its meaning? Everyone else knows what the thing is, and I'm the one you gave it to, but I have no clue."

"I will," he said hesitantly, with the slightest twinge of impatience in his voice. "But I want to do something else first." He stood up and began to pace. "I've been considering about this ever since those Aurors caught you. I've been wondering just what your abilities truly are."

"Abilities?" Harmony repeated uncertainly. She didn't like the sound of where this was heading.

Master continued in his pacing, and Harmony's eyes followed him to the right and to the left as he crossed the length of the room. His face was screwed up with indecision.

The feeling in Harmony's body had finally returned to its fullest, but now she was hit with a tsunami wave of pure exhaustion. Even though she had slept most of the day away, the encounter with the Aurors had depleted her energy completely. Her eyelids were beginning to droop as she gazed at her Master, and she was beginning to think he might wear a hole in the floor with all his pacing if she didn't intervene.

"Master?" she asked impatiently. "What is it?"

Master stopped short and turned to face her.

"Tell me, please," she pleaded. "What are you thinking?"

Voldemort pursed his lips, then bit the inside of his cheek—one of her own bad habits, she realized. He focused his eyes somewhere in the vicinity of her ear, not wanting to look at her. "I am thinking I need to teach you another spell," he said. "Well, it's not so much a spell as it is an ability. But I'm not sure yet if you would be able to learn it. I don't know if your body would be able to contain such magic at once."

Harmony frowned and ventured, "I know that my body is a bit smaller than most people's, but—"

Voldemort shook his head. "That's not what I mean." His eyes glanced down at the body in question. "Your size is not the issue. Your ability to hold magic is like a balloon that never really deflates." He held his hands in front of his belly, curling the fingers as if he was holding a ball there. "The more magic that is put into it, the more it will always be able to hold. But there comes a certain point, and it's different for every wizard, when if you were to put too much magic in at one time the balloon might—" His once curled fingers sprawled far apart in one quick motion.

"I see," Harmony nodded in understanding. "But how could we be sure if it was going to kill me? How is anyone sure of how much power they can hold? Maybe my body can tolerate more power, like yours can."

"It may, but still, that's what has me so uncertain," he said as he stared at her like a puzzle he was trying to figure out. "From the spells you have learned so far, you have yet to show any signs of slowing down. In fact, I would have to say that with every spell you seem to learn quicker than the last."

"Then you'll teach me?" Harmony asked. She was delighted at the thought of learning something new.

"Yes," he said, and then after a pause he added, "But not until after you learn how to Apparate. As I said before, Apparition  _must_  come next."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"Now, like every other spell or charm you have learned, Apparition requires a severe amount of concentration, and a whole lot of determination," Master explained as he circled Harmony where she stood in the very middle of the lesson hall. She stood up straight and taut as she stared intently at a golden X he had cast on the ground two meters from her.

"It's a good thing you're starting to learn Apparition," he added as he watched her face. "It makes for an excellent transition to learn the other ability I will teach you. Apparition, as well as the other ability, requires a magic from inside the wizard, and nothing else—no wand or any other tools." When he circled her again, he stopped about an arm's length away from the golden X.

"Okay, now, concentrate hard on the place you wish to travel, but keep every muscle of your body relaxed. Fill every bit of you with the desire to go to this place. Now, imagine breaking down into millions of tiny pieces, so tiny that you become invisible. Imagine this deterioration starting at the very top of your head, and then slowly going down to the soles of your feet."

Everything became incredibly still while Harmony concentrated, and her rushing pulse reverberated in her ears. With each slow, methodical breath, she imagined herself dissolving into the air one cell at a time. She stared, unblinking, at the golden X until it seemed to disappear.

"When you feel ready, flex every one of your core muscles and turn your body a bit, as if you are about to twirl into the air," Voldemort instructed. "During that moment, nothing else should fill your mind except the destination where you wish to be."

His voice had lulled her into a sort of hypnotized state, and now she felt a sort of black hole that wished to pull her in and spew her out onto the golden X. She waited until she felt nothing could keep her from going to that spot, then took a deep breath, flexed every muscle in her torso, and turned on the spot.

A quick, numbing sensation came and went several times and then stopped entirely. She had closed her eyes hard instinctively, and had to relax before she forced herself to open them, one lid at a time. And there, still two meters away, she saw the golden X.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't do it."

"How observant of you," Master teased in a tone between amusement and slight disappointment. "Most witches and wizards don't usually manage to achieve it on their first try—but that did not stop me from expecting you to." He muttered the last part of the statement to himself, but then he clapped his hands and said loudly, "Again!" It echoed throughout the hall, shouting at her over and over: "Again, again, again!"

Harmony pulled herself taut again and stared at the X.

It wasn't until Harmony's third attempt that anything significant happened. The very first time she managed to Apparate to the X Harmony exclaimed in surprise and hit a triumphant fist into the air, and then realized all of her fingers were missing. Her exhilaration turned to shocked silence immediately.

They paused a moment to deal with her little dismemberment. She cringed when she was met with the chorus of "Again, again, again!" The two didn't stop working until the sun had set and nothing lit the lesson hall but the hearth on the far end of the room.

"You did well for your first day," Master told her. "You finally managed to Apparate with all ten fingers and all ten toes in place, and right to the spot you intended. Tomorrow I'll be having you work on invisible destinations."

Harmony withheld a shudder, wondering if it was possible to become physically stuck in a wall. She decided it would be best to leave that worry for the morning.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Harmony glanced over at the door to her room uncertainly, then down the hall to Master's door. She wasn't sure which room he would want her to go to. He had let her sleep in bed with him last night while she was recovering, but she didn't know if he would want her to sleep there again.

She turned awkwardly toward her room, but Voldemort gave a little cough. When she looked back at him, he was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. He inclined his head a bit toward his room, then turned and walked inside, leaving his door open for her.

 _This can't be a good idea_ , Harmony told herself as her heart began to thud in her chest. Part of her wanted to flee to the relative safety of her own bed, but she already knew she couldn't refuse his wishes. She took a deep, steadying breath as she followed him into his bedroom.

Voldemort had gone into the bathroom when she came in. She sat on the edge of her side and took off her boots. When he came out, she was already beneath the covers. Looking over, she saw him wearing a dark green robe as he headed for his side of the bed. He undid the robe and she quickly cast her eyes away. All she saw was a flash of pale skin—his chest, his arms and shoulders, his stomach—completely bare. She hadn't looked long enough to notice whether or not he was completely naked. He could have been wearing underwear, but it didn't matter.

Harmony lay with her back to him, eyes closed, body clenched. She felt his weight sink into the bed beside her. The blankets ruffled as he adjusted himself, and for a moment she thought he was scooting closer to her in the bed. She bit her lips, hoping he wouldn't think of touching her— _hurting_  her.

She waited, expecting to feel his cold hands pierce the warmth. But once he settled down beneath the covers, that was it. Within minutes, she heard him snoring softly.

Even though she was completely exhausted, Harmony found it difficult to drift off. Her bed mate muttered a lot in his sleep. She listened to his heavy breathing and the mumblings that sometimes formed a coherent word.

" _Avada…,_ " he muttered, and she wondered if he was replaying her rescue in his dreams. But when she heard him say " _betray_ " she decided it was some other battle that was troubling him. A blurred image of someone suddenly entered her mind, but she couldn't make out who it was.  _I need to get some sleep_ , she thought numbly as she tried to drift off, and wondered with amusement if she was starting to catch his nightmares like a cold.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Harmony appeared to have caught a cold while they were out on their mission. She woke the next morning in bed barely able to breathe through her nose. But she said nothing about it as she sat up and secured her face scarf; she knew the damned material over her nose and mouth wasn't going to make breathing with a cold any easier.

She'd averted her gaze when Master left the bed to put on a change of clothes. She pulled on her boots, staring to feel the pressure in her head from her sinuses. When he was ready to go, they left. As they walked together down to the lesson hall, she wondered if she'd have the time or resources to put together a potion to help with her symptoms.

In the lesson hall, Harmony was just about to Apparate for the first time to warm up when her concentration was broken by a big, loud, and painful sneeze. "Oh, damn!" she said in a nasally voice.

"You're ill," he said rather sourly as he produced a green silk handkerchief from the air and brought it to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a bother," she said as she stood taut again, ready to continue.

"You being sick is the least of your bothers," he said as he took her elbow and tried to draw her out of her pose. Harmony didn't move. "Come now, you're going to be impossible until you feel better. You will return to bed for the time being, until I say otherwise." In a threatening tone, he added, "Are you going to cooperate, or must I just pick you up and carry you again?"

"No!" she burst out, and blushed when he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said with a smirk and drew up close to her. "You know full well that if I'd wanted to do it, you would never be able to stop me. And yet you still try to save your pride."

"I'm not being proud," she protested hotly and tried drawing herself up to her full height. He seemed so much taller than her; it added to his menacing demeanor. When she coughed violently, though, it kind of spoiled the effect she'd been going for.

"Then why don't you go back to bed?" he asked in a velvety voice, as though he was trying to tempt her.

"Because," she hedged. "I need to practice. I can't—I never miss a lesson. I have so much to improve upon, so much work to do. I …" her voice trailed off as he stared at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. She knew he could see right through her weak protest. Not catching up on her lessons was really only half the problem. Really, she just didn't want to go back to bed in case he'd want to spend the whole day in bed with her. She had no idea how she was supposed to pretend indifference for an entire day.

As though he could read her thoughts, he said, "I'll let you sleep. I have other things to do—albeit less important—but still." He was still grasping her elbow and tugging gently.

Harmony relaxed, but she did not move from where she stood.

"I bet I could even find a book for you to read," he added almost mockingly. "Now I know you can't resist that, can you? You little bookworm."

Harmony gritted her teeth. She didn't like how he knew her so well, knew her weaknesses. She stepped toward him, and he turned toward the back doors, bringing her with him through his private rooms to take her back upstairs.

"You can have your book after you get some more sleep first," he said as they entered his bedroom. He threw back the covers and watched as she pulled her boots off again and lay back down in bed. He leaned over her once she was tucked in, and he brought a pale hand up to her forehead. His skin felt icy cold. "You're hot," he said.

Harmony tried not to laugh at the words. It was strange to feel the sudden delight bubbling up inside her.  _My sickness must be making me delirious_ , she insisted as she closed her eyes and snuggled down into the covers. She was starting to like the prospect of finally having some time to be alone.

He stood and watched over her for a moment with deep solemnness on his face. Until finally: "Maybe I could use a nap after all."

Harmony mentally groaned as he went to his side of the bed and lay down beside her. As she began to drift off, she wondered if when he'd said "I have other things to do" had been the truth.

Harmony woke with a start when she heard the voice of Lord Voldemort whispering in her ear.

"Dinner's here."

She peeked over the covers to see the sun setting outside the window.

"You let me sleep all day?" she complained, and found that her throat was so sore she could barely get out the words.

"Apparently you needed it."

The food on the table looked inviting as Voldemort led her to it. They ate together in companionable silence, and at one point their feet accidentally touched under the table. Their eyes met briefly.

"Take a hot shower once we're finished," he said. "The steam will help you breathe better. I will have someone find you something more suitable to wear for the night, so you can have that outfit washed. It's all you've worn since you've been here."

Harmony nodded, unable to answer past the lump in her throat.

 _This_. She would've never expected  _this_. It was like he was concerned for her, like he actually cared about someone other than himself. She could imagine this was as "nice" as he could ever become and it almost made her feel guilty for being what she was—Dumbledore's spy. The very thing he'd convinced himself she was not.

 _But really_ , she defended herself,  _I haven't done much in the way of spying so far_. She could hardly even think how she was of any use to Dumbledore anymore, after all that had happened since she'd first come here. All she had done was become far too close to a murderer who she was supposed to hate with all her being.

After dinner, Harmony took her time in the shower by letting the heat seep into her cold bones. Her snake charm seemed to be enjoying the shower, too. It danced around on her skin as though basking in the heat emanating beneath it. With one finger, she followed its trail, making a soapy trace on her skin. The black snake tattoo paused like a real snake would when being petted. Harmony smiled a little. The longer she had the charm, the more she's come to realize that not only was it an extension of her Master, but that it had a bit of a personality of its own, as well.

At times, it was like Master's mind entered the snake charm—as though he  _was_  the snake charm. For example, at that very moment, she knew right when Voldemort's personality interceded: the movements of the snake became much more languid—gentle strokes rather than a playful dance. The tail-end coiled on around her bellybutton while the head sneaked up to rest between her breasts. It frightened her to think that he could feel her with his mind, all the while waiting in the other room. It wasn't that she felt violated; just helpless in knowing she couldn't stop him from doing what he was doing.

She quickly rinsed off and left the shower. After drying her hair, she wrapped the towel around her body and picked up her dirty black clothes. She peeked out of the door into the bedroom; Master was standing near the fire, just as expected. She saw some clothes waiting for her in the chair. She quickly drew back inside the bathroom to throw on her face scarf.

Already starting to shiver, she came out and approached the hearth. He looked over at her and his eyes flickered down to her towel. She swallowed, clutching her dirty clothes to her chest. He jerked his head to the couch and she dumped her belongings there. He picked up the clean clothes—a pair of pale green cotton pajamas—and held them out for her. Liberating one hand from holding up her towel, she took them, but he hesitated before releasing his end. She looked up at him, but his eyes were below her face. Her chest and shoulders glistened in the light of the fire, and although she was in close proximity to the hearth, goose-bumps rose up on her skin. Free from concealment of her heavy black clothes, the leanness in her arms showed a strength that was unexpected.

Harmony tugged the clean clothes free from his hand and quickly returned to the bathroom to dress. The pajamas were too big and square for her body. They obviously belonged to man.

Back in the bedroom, she sat on the couch in front of the fire. He came and sat down beside her, surprising Harmony greatly. Normally he preferred the comfort and isolation of his own chair. He eased back onto the cushions and his knee rested against hers. She stared down at them with a peculiar twisting in her belly.

"You look…contented," he said hesitantly.

"I don't doubt it," she replied, and rolled her eyes at the loose bottoms that pooled down around her feet. He pulled up one of the legs until he could see her toes. She almost protested, moving away. But he dropped it and backed off before she could.

"They're about a foot too long, I'd say," he pronounced as if he'd been conducting an experiment.

Harmony coughed, and covered her mouth over top of the scarf. She felt Voldemort watching her. When she looked over at him, his eyes were on the black material covering half her face. His upper lip curled in discontent.

"Why don't you take that off," he said, though his tone suggested he had half a mind to just tear it off her face then and there. "I must be difficult to breath, especially with your illness."

"I'm fine," she said quickly, looking into the fire. "The shower helped, anyway, as you said it would. I can breathe just fine."

Harmony could feel the uneasiness tainting the air at her refusal. She wondered if he really cared about her breathing, or if he just wanted to see what exactly resided beneath the scarf. She knew he always got what he wanted, so if he wanted it bad enough, would he force her to reveal her face to him? She wouldn't be able to fight him; she'd have to do it or he'd do it for her.

But he said nothing more about it. He simply pursed his lips and turned his face away as his mind became preoccupied with other thoughts.

To ease the frostiness between them, she said, pointing to the pajamas, "Yours, I presume?"

"Indeed," he said.

"They're very comfortable," she said. "I suppose you would buy only the best quality."

"They were a gift actually," he said and she was relieved to hear the composure in his voice. "One of my followers stole it off a wealthy wizard some months back. He was being interrogated for the whereabouts of an Opal necklace he was rumored to possess. He was rather fond of the jewelry; as I recall he put up quite a fight. I believe that's an old bloodstain there." He pointed to a small rusty-brown blotch on her thigh.

Harmony recoiled in disgust. " _These were stolen off a dead man!?_ "

He looked at her with uncertainty. "Well, they were cleaned before I'd received them."

"But still…" She scratched at the bloodstain with her fingernail.

"Would you still sleep in them?" he asked.

"As opposed to—"

"—sleeping without them."

"You mean completely stripped."

"It's how I prefer to sleep."

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Erm, no, I'm fine. Like you said, er, you had them cleaned."

"Very well."

Harmony sighed and quickly changed the subject. "So I believe you promised me a book."

He went over and scanned the shelf. He picked out two books, one for himself. This time he sat in his own chair, and Harmony breathed a sigh of relief as she opened  _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_  with a grateful smile.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Harmony stood with her back straight, nose half a meter away from the wall; all the while she was trying to concentrate on what she knew was on the other side.  _This isn't impossible_ , she told herself, but each time she felt the sucking, black hole sensation that came right before she Apparated, the thought of being mutilated in the middle of the stone wall interrupted her and the sensation would disappear.

"Don't think about going through the wall," Voldemort instructed from behind her in the lesson hall. "Instead, imagine that you're already standing on the other side, in the middle of the hallway."

In her mind's eye, Harmony saw the dusty rugs that covered the floor in the passageway. On a nearby wall hung several tapestries and a couple of paintings, each with a witch or wizard snoozing inside. She imagined spotting Claudia, though she had not spoken to the witch in quite some time. Even through her congestion, she remembered the damp musty smell of old age when she had passed through the hall moments before. But it also had a hint of oak, a reminder of the mansion's exquisite wooden beams above.

Again she felt the pull of the black hole, but this time she completely relaxed her body and let herself be sucked in. She gave in to its allure. In one sweeping motion, the lesson hall disappeared and the hallway appeared with a  _snap_.

Harmony laughed out loud at her accomplishment—as soon as she'd checked to make certain that all her appendages were still in place. She was elated at the thought of all the places she had access to now that she was able to Apparate.

Spinning around, she faced the wall she'd just come through. She stepped close and laid a gloved hand on it, closed her eyes, and imagined what was on the other side. In her mind's eye, she could see her master waiting in the middle of the lesson hall with a pleased expression on his narrow features.

The image of him was in her mind as she could feel the effects of the black hole forming, and the tug that would take her back. She took a deep breath and twisted, and the hole sucked her in.

When she opened her eyes she was met with Voldemort's two penetrating blue ones, two centimeters away. She gasped aloud at his closeness and flung herself away; he had to grab hold of her round the waist to prevent them both from falling. Once they were steady, he released his hold on her.

"You're progressing considerably," he told her, slipped his hands into his pockets. "You'll be honored to hear that you might even be learning how to Apparate faster than I did."

Harmony's eyes grew wide with astonishment at such a large compliment coming from him. But it came secondary in her mind compared to something else that had her completely baffled. It was something that she'd never thought she would allow herself to imagine in her entire life.

Until this very moment, she'd always kept herself at arm's length from Voldemort, never allowing him the chance to touch her intimately, like friends might. But now her eyes drifted down to his lips that were still upturned in a proud smile. She admired the smooth curve of his bottom lip, how it quavered with each rush of blood from his beating heart.

When Voldemort saw the look in her eyes, his smile fell and he stared at her a moment, dazed. His lips parted slightly as he, too, lowered his gaze but saw only that damned scarf. Irritation flared up in his eyes as he looked more than ready to tear it off this time, and his twitching fingers were just about to do it, once and for all.

A man cleared his throat from somewhere behind Harmony's shoulder.

"My Lord?" a familiar voice said.

Voldemort's cast a furious—and annoyed—glance at the man who spoke: Lucius Malfoy. Harmony continued to stare at the spot where his lips had been as she realized what she had been doing. And then she realized that Lucius Malfoy had no doubt seen every second. Her face flushed as Voldemort strode over to see what the man wanted.

Harmony stood there, frozen, wishing she could hide for the rest of her life. She could hear the two men talking, but she was so traumatized that she couldn't make out a single word of what they said.

Master's posture became ridged, and he turned to call her back to his side. "Harmony, wait for me outside. I must speak to Lucius alone."

Harmony turned at his words and shot through the double doors like a bullet, taking care to keep her eyes averted from the witness as he glared coldly in her direction. When she closed the doors behind her, she clutched at her head in agitation and took a few deep, deliberate breaths to calm her pounding heart.

 _What has gotten into me,_ she screamed in her mind. Now that she was alone, the full realization of what had just happened arose. It all occurred so quickly; he was just  _there_  in front of her, smiling with pride. He looked almost welcoming.

But a kiss! Was she really thinking about what it'd be like to kiss the Dark Lord?

She'd never felt this way about  _any_  man before!  _Why_  did she have to feel that way for him? Of all people! Harmony tried to just leave it up to being the random desires of a hormonal teenage girl, though she knew that sounded beyond silly. But what else could it have been? Attraction? Was it even possible to feel attraction for a man she was supposed to hate?

After she took a few more breaths and felt a bit calmer, her curiosity got the better of her. What did Lucius Malfoy have to say that Master didn't want her to hear? It had only been a day or so since his return to Riddle mansion, so what could be so important?

Harmony bit her lip, and dared herself to stand by the doors and listen at the crack.  _After all_ , she reasoned,  _I'm supposed to be here spying on him._ She decided that she should risk being caught. Perhaps Dumbledore would want to know whatever it was they were discussing. She took a tentative step forward, but then the hinges creaked loudly as the heavy oak doors swung open and Lucius Malfoy stepped out, very nearly trotting on Harmony's toes.

Lucius flinched in surprise, and stared coldly down his nose into her face, which would have collided with his own if Harmony had not jumped back in shock. She could tell his first impulse was to insult her by the way his lips curled into a snarl, but Master had followed him out into the hall. Voldemort grasped the man's shoulder to make his presence known, and Lucius glanced in his direction as he continued to face her.

Lucius cleared his throat and scrunched his face up into a pained expression that Harmony realized was supposed to be a smile. He tilted his head and said loud enough for the Dark Lord to hear him, "Mistress." His voice sounded strained, like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he quickly spun away and headed down the hall. His back was straight as a ramrod and his nose was stuck up snootily in the air.

 _Mistress_ , Harmony repeated in her mind with wonder as she watched him go. She couldn't decide whether or not she liked the title.

"He brought news of the Vanishing cabinet," said Master when Lucius was gone. She was relieved to see his face had returned to its usual cool manner, and it was as though the intimate moment that passed between them had never happened.

"Did he?" she asked, trying to appear casual.

"He may know where it's being kept, but he fears it is under the strictest control. Ten Aurors per shift are keeping it under guard." He smiled broadly as he leaned in, as if to tell her a secret. "That's what happens when you're the greatest wizard alive. The mere thought of you becomes a threat. There are no words to express the delight I feel in watching those Muggle-lovers squirm."

Harmony didn't respond, but tried to look as if she found humor in his overly gleeful words. She was just glad the scarf was still there to hide her disgust.

"Come," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder, leading her back into the lesson hall. "Let's see if you're able to do that again."

By the end of the day, she was able to go through the wall and back without hesitation.

"If you keep this up," he told her as they headed back to his room, "you'll be able Apparate as well as any mature witch or wizard before you know it."

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied. "I…I had a good teacher."

Voldemort looked slightly pleased at this. At the staircase leading up to the bedroom, he stopped. "I have some things to take care of before I come up for dinner. Go up and wait for me."

"Yes, my Lord," she said. "I will."


	25. Chapter 25

PART SEVEN:

**THE SPELL IS CAST**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Harmony grew tired of waiting for him to return and went into the bathroom, figuring she could be finished before he arrived. She stood from the toilet, pulled on her trousers, and was just buttoning up the front when the door opened.

Voldemort came in and saw the state she was in with a flicker of surprise. He looked away, but didn't leave his spot from the doorway. She quickly finished doing up her clothes and washed her hands. Upon leaving the bathroom, she had to squeeze past him, and Harmony's face grew warm as she had to brush against his body.

He went quickly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and soon she heard the shower going.

Harmony went over to the couch and curled up on it, staring into the flames of the roaring fire.

"You look far away," said Barty in her ear, making her jump. He came around the couch carrying their dinner tray. "Are you thinking about me?"

"Never," she told him touchily. Barty went over to the table and arranged the food. He took his time setting out two plates, two forks, two spoons, and two knives.

"So," he began, "I hear things between you and Master are going very well." By his tone of voice, Harmony was sure Lucius had told him something about today.

"He just taught me how to Apparate," she replied simply.

"Taught you very well, I wager," Barty said with a grin. Harmony's Serpentine charm tightened around her shoulders, and they both heard the water turn off. "Are you next?" he asked hopefully, beckoning to the bathroom.

"Go find something else to do," she asked callously as she tried to hide her blush from his perceptive eyes.

"You'd best obey your Mistress, Barty," Voldemort called as he stepped out of the bathroom and came right up to Harmony. He held out his hand to her, and she stood up as she took it. "We certainly wouldn't want our food to get cold, would we?" he added as he led her to her chair.

Harmony noticed that Voldemort hadn't put on his night-clothes, but had come out in a velvety green robe that brushed against her cheek as she sat. Barty was still grinning slyly as he spoke.

"I'll do that, my Lord," he said. "Wouldn't want to make a nuisance of myself, now, would I?"

"Too late," Harmony muttered under her breath as she watched Barty leave. Master looked over at her and she cast him an innocent glance. She poured him out a cup of coffee, adding sugar and cream in the way she knew he preferred.

"There must be some kind of an art to that," he said as he stared at her.

"To what, pouring coffee?"

"No, to talking with your eyes," he said. "I've never met anyone with eyes as expressive as yours."

"What about your own?"

"Are  _my_  eyes expressive?"

"What do you think?"

"I want to know what  _you_  think," he retorted.

She met his gaze and they stared at each other. The silliness of it made an unanticipated laugh escape her. "I…I don't know. Tell me what you're thinking."

"You do not want to know what I'm thinking," he purred, and he stared at her long enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

She avoided his gaze for the rest of dinner.

In the week that followed, the whole house seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. Every Death Eater she and Master passed in the hall were solemn and quiet; their minds were in another place entirely. Even Barty rarely made time to stop by to harass Harmony during those rare moments she was alone.

It was like a humming beehive full of bees, waiting to be stirred up so they could unleash their full fury. Even Voldemort—who usually spent time before bed discussing dueling tactics or tales from his past—withdrew into himself and became more agitated.

Harmony noticed that agitation while he slept. His dreaming had become more frequent and more intense. Since she had begun having nightmares herself, Harmony tried to evade sleep as much as possible. She would stay up and recount all the spells and charms she had learned so far, and watch as her master tossed and turned in the bed next to her.

Voldemort was teaching her to Apparate farther and farther away each day. Although she was excited to learn more, by the end of the week that solemnness surrounding her had crept up on her mood so much that even her celebration upon Apparition all the way to Knockturn Alley was short-lived. By then, Harmony was so exhausted in the evenings that nothing could stop her from falling asleep, and she was hurdled into the thick of the haunting nightmares.

The morning after her successful Apparition to Knockturn Alley, Harmony woke with heavy lids feeling as though she hadn't slept a second. She looked over and saw a shadow sitting up beside her in bed. Voldemort had his back to her with his legs hanging over the side. He didn't talk or move and Harmony wondered if he was still sleeping.

"My Lord?" She nearly brought a hand to grasp his shoulder. But she restrained herself and waited for him to reply.

As though the sound of her voice struck a chord within him, Voldemort's head twitched in her direction. He filled his lungs and slowly let it out. He rolled his shoulders in little circles and brought a hand to the back of his neck to rub the sore muscles.

"I didn't sleep well," he said with in a croaky voice.

"Neither did I," she admitted.

"So, I've been thinking…" he started.

"Hm?" she said as she stifled a yawn.

"It is time."

Harmony sat up with her heart beating fast. "Time for what?"

Voldemort craned his neck so he was looking at her, but she couldn't see his face in the shadows. "We are going to tempt fate today," he told her ominously. "You could very well die, but its risks are worth the awards."

Harmony didn't like the sound of  _tempting fate_ , but she scooted closer to Master in anticipation, egging him to continue.

"Today I intend to start teaching you the  _Cascadia Maxima_ ," he said, his voice strained and reluctant. "It is one of the most powerful defensive spells ever created, and I would have preferred to start on a day you were more rested, but we don't have much time left for learning." He wrapped the bed sheet around his hips and jumped out of bed. He went into the bathroom and returned, straightening his black dress robes.

Harmony reached for her wand, but he said, "There will be no need for your wand. You may as well leave it behind."

She nodded, but while he was looking down at his robes to fasten them, she made certain to place her wand securely in her left boot.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Harmony and Voldemort stood in the middle of the lesson hall facing each other. Their bodies were about ten centimeters apart, and Harmony could barely contain her fiery nerves at both his nearness and the spell she was about to learn. Her body quivered as she stood. For the life of her, she couldn't be still.

Master must have sensed her fear, for he said, "There's only one thing that can keep you from learning this spell, and that is yourself. Your fear of what you can or cannot do will keep you from becoming greater and more powerful than you already are."

"Aren't you ever afraid of what you're capable of?" she asked him on impulse, and then shut her mouth tight. She wasn't quite sure what she'd meant when she asked it; she'd always been certain her Master wasn't afraid of anything. But somehow it seemed logical that if he was capable of striking so much fear in others, it might follow that he may also frighten himself.

Voldemort gaped at her a moment, then shut his mouth and bit his lip in contemplative agitation. He took a few steps away from her as though she was a ticking bomb and he wanted to be a safe distance away. His lack of an answer set off alarms in her mind, and she wondered at how close to the truth she actually was.

"The  _Cascadia_ , or in this case, the  _Cascadia_   _Maxima_ , requires every particle of want in your body," he told her. "It will produce directly from your core, and emit in sudden bursts of light."

"What does it look like, exactly?" she asked.

"I conjured one just this last week," he said. "Remember? When we were retrieving the Vanishing cabinet? When the Aurors came, I conjured a  _Cascadia_."

"You mean the spell that you intended to shield me as well?" she asked.

"Precisely."

Harmony remembered the look on his face when he had failed to protect her back at Knockturn Alley. She hated bringing disappointment onto herself, but mostly she hated that weakness she felt where  _he_  was concerned. It brought this little nagging feeling at the back of her mind, and it told her the full honest truth that she was too afraid—too cowardly to admit: what she really hated was to disappoint  _him_.

"But that was only a  _Cascadia_ ," he explained. "A  _Cascadia Maxima_  is powerful enough to awaken and expand the magic inside your blood."

"If you're able to survive it," Harmony added.

Voldemort nodded grimly, and said, "Yes, if you survive. Let us begin."

Master ran Harmony through several exercises designed to calm and focus her mind, bringing her into a sort of hypnotic state. Harmony stood before him feeling as though she were floating; her eyes were closed and she sensed nothing but the sound of his voice. It felt heavy like velvet as it flowed through her mind, loud and precise as he spoke.

"I want you to imagine," he said as he stepped up behind her, "that hundreds of Aurors are running towards you, wands raised. You can't fight all of them off one at a time—so get rid of them all at once."

"How?" she asked feebly. She was consciously aware that his chest was pressing into her back.

"Sense your whole body swelling as if it is being filled with electrical energy, right here," he said as his hands reached around on each side to touch her belly. "Fill yourself up until you can feel the energy snapping and crackling inside you irrepressibly."

"I can see them coming," Harmony whispered. "They're surrounding me, but I don't—I can't stop them!"

"Yes you can," Master's voice said right into her ear; his breath tickled her skin. "Force your power to surge through your core. You can feel it right here, just use it." His hand pushed her abdomen again, a little more forcefully this time.

Harmony felt a surging heat in the pit of her stomach where he touched her. She tried to stay calm and concentrate on his voice.

"Put your hands there, Harmony, right on your core." He took both her hands and placed them where his where. "Hold them there like you're holding a ball of energy, just like I showed you before." His hands covered hers, firmly holding them where he wanted. "Now fill that ball up with all of your power. Feel it grow warm with the electricity."

In utter amazement, she really did begin to feel warmer. She broke free of her hypnotic state to look down at her hands and see if there was any light in them from her power.

However, the warmth wasn't coming from her own hands, but from Voldemort's, as though he had encased them to help support the power she was attempting to emit. She was looking at their joined hands when one of his thumbs ran over her knuckle. She paused this moment and realized that to an onlooker it would appear as though he were hugging her from behind.

Harmony sucked in a breath. She felt him tilt his head over her shoulder and press his lips to her ear.

" _Focus_ ," he hissed, making strands of her hair quiver. "You need to visualize. This spell is difficult to learn without provoking a few emotions."

"I can't," she said, swallowing hard. Her breath came in short gasps.

"You will," he told her assertively as he squeezed her against him tighter.

Harmony slipped her hands away from his and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply until she was centered, and this time he did not speak until she was ready.

"Do you have the visual?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Now, these Aurors would love nothing more than to kill you, to destroy you with every curse they possess…You don't want them to kill you, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then stop them. Force them away from you."

Harmony searched within herself, seeking the well of magic she knew she possessed. Instinctively, she realized that she would have to destroy whatever it was that kept this well of magic trapped. She must break the barriers and let every part of her flow free through the broken dam. In her mind she saw the unused magic, powerful and bright, waiting there. She just needed to let it go.

"I see the energy," she whispered in total concentration.

"Release it, then," Master's voice echoed in her mind. "Let it boil over and force it away from you."

Harmony flexed every one of her core muscles and tried to break through.  _It's too strong_ , she thought in exasperation. It seemed hopeless, like beating her fists on a concrete wall. But the more she forced herself onto the mental barrier, the more it seemed to chip away. Rays of light tried to force their way out. The more Harmony managed to destroy of the concrete, the more light broke through.

Then something inside her snapped. Like a huge ball of fire, a stream of light shot through her magical barrier. Starting where she held up her hands, the light expanded to encompass her whole body.

It felt like her skin had caught fire, and from behind her closed eyelids she could see a flash of bright, iridescent blue. It looked almost as if lightning had flashed right beside her, and her eyes shot open in surprise. But the light was gone before she could see it.

Harmony would've thought she had imagined it if it weren't for the startled look on Master's face. Neither one of them moved a muscle.

"Did—did I do it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly," he answered and Harmony dropped her arms in exasperation. "But it was close, though. You nearly did a  _Cascadia_. It expanded all the way to me. The power nearly tipped me right off my feet." He smiled at her, and it made Harmony's stomach do a little flip. His eyes looked over Harmony's shoulder. "Impressive, was it not, Draco Malfoy?"

She spun around to see that Lucius and his son had opened the door to the lesson hall just in time to see her performance. Lucius was looking at Harmony like a gnat that had flown in but wasn't allowed to be swatted. Draco gazed at her in amazement.

"Harmony, take Draco out into the hall while I speak to his father," Voldemort commanded her.

Harmony had been surprised to see her enemy classmate, and she had to give herself a mental shake. But after the shock came annoyance towards her Master. How could he tell her to leave, just like that? Was she not important enough to be let in on his plans? He could share everything else with her, why not this?

Her eyes flashed as she turned on her heel and huffed past Draco without a word. She stepped into the hallway and heard Draco's steps following behind. He closed the doors, and after a few seconds, he mirrored her very sentiments.

"How can they just throw me out," he said resentfully, "like I don't want to be included in their plans? Ridiculous. It's almost like they're treating us like-"

"—like children," Harmony finished. She remembered to change the tone of her voice, so he wouldn't recognize her.

"Precisely," said Draco as he looked over at her with a snarky—but appreciative—smile.

Harmony blinked. She saw him smile and realized that never, in all the years she'd known him, had he ever directed a smile toward her. She was certain that if he knew who she really was that would not have been the case. It was kind of nice, him not knowing who she was. It gave her a kind of power over him.

Then his smile faded and he asked in a more serious tone, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked in her deeper voice.

"Don't be  _stupid_. That blue force-field charm."

"The  _Cascadia_?"

"You didn't even use your wand," he pointed out.

"The wand is merely a conduit to concentrate the magic within the wizard," she said, remembering what Voldemort told her. "It doesn't have a thing to do with what a wizard is truly capable of."

"But how could  _you_  do it? You can't be that much older than me."

"I don't know," Harmony answered honestly. "I suppose working side-by-side with the Dark Lord must've changed me magically. Since I've known him, I've been capable of so much more."

Draco's eyes darkened as he said in a covetous voice, "I need to learn that spell."

"It's quite difficult," she said. "That wasn't even the complete version of the charm."

"Not even the complete charm," he scoffed, and then added, "and yet somehow you were able to conjure a partial one."

Harmony's face grew hot when she saw his admiring glance. It was the strangest feeling to know that with one flip of her scarf she could change his expression in a heartbeat.

"How does a student—just some kid—learn to wield that kind of power?" he said in wonder. "And I was told you're from Hogwarts. I feel like I should recognize you, but I don't. Why do you wear that stupid thing over your face if people have seen you before? What are you trying to hide?"

He reached out a hand, intent on pulling down the scarf so he could find out who she really was. Harmony jumped away and drew her wand, pointing it right between his eyes. Draco raised the hand defensively as he stared, cross-eyed, at the wand tip.

"I wear it for my own protection," she growled at him. "That is all you need to know."

"I was only being curious," he said in defense. "No need to be so touchy."

Barty Crouch, Jr. noticed the pair of them and sauntered over. Draco looked relieved when Harmony put her wand away as he approached.

"I see Lucius already has his son sucking up to the Dark Lord's favorite," Barty said as he stood next to the young wizard.

Draco took a large, over-exaggerated sniff of air and asked Harmony, "Do you smell rubbish?" Then he cast Barty a hateful glance.

Barty chortled with glee and gave Draco's shoulder such a hard pound that the boy winced. "I can see you two are getting along well, Draco. She mostly ignores me. Always playing hard-to-get. What's your secret, boy?"

"It's 'Malfoy' to you," Draco sneered as he shrugged away Barty's hand and straightened his fine black coat.

He grunted, ignoring Draco's comment. "Yeah, you won't have much luck getting her out of those clothes, either. Not this feisty girl," Barty added as he flipped the bottom of her face scarf playfully. She swatted his hand away. "I've tried it myself, mind—but of course, that doesn't mean I'm done with her yet—"

"Oh, shut it, Barty," said Harmony.

Barty laughed and jabbed Draco in the ribs with an elbow. "See what I mean?"

The doors to the lesson hall opened and the two men walked out. Barty and Draco immediately bowed their heads and said, "My Lord," like a couple of parrots. Harmony didn't think about following their lead until Lucius gazed at her and she felt she had no choice but to incline her head as well.

"Your father tells me you are having difficulty with the task I've given you," Master said, and Draco turned pale.

"I am trying, my Lord," the boy explained. "I know how important to your cause my task is."

"It is extremely important," Master told him as his blue eyes drilled into the young wizard. "And if you fail this task, there will be consequences. You  _do_ know what those consequences are. Do you not, young Draco?"

Draco nodded in reply, but to Harmony the response looked more like a twitch of fear. He stared at the silver clasps on the front of Voldemort's robes, unable to look him in the eye. At this display of vulnerability, Harmony felt pity for her former classmate. She was certain this was the only side of their Lord the young wizard would ever see, and was grateful to know how much more to him there really was.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Voldemort waited as both Draco and Lucius bowed to him and said, "My Lord," and then turned to Harmony and murmured "Mistress." Though the display was obviously half-hearted, he did not complain as they left. His eyes latched onto Harmony's face and did not waver as Barty looked from one to the other.

"I suppose I'll be going too, then," Barty muttered after an awkward silence, and bowed to them as he headed down the hall after the others.

Harmony couldn't determine what the emotion was behind Master's eyes. He was thinking hard about something, but she didn't know what it could be. She turned slowly away, looking toward the direction of the stairs to suggest that they should go up to his chambers.

As soon as she moved away, Voldemort reached out and grasped her elbow, pulling her close to him. He bent down his head and whispered into her ear, "There are always consequences to everything we do, Harmony." Then he tilted his head so their eyes met and he added, "Remember that."

"My Lord?" she said with a frown.  _Why is he acting so strange?_  Harmony asked herself.  _Have I done something wrong?_   _Did he know the truth?_ The more she tried to puzzle out his words, the more dreadful the thoughts she had on the matter became. She wondered if Lucius had discovered something about her and retold it to their Master.

When he released her arm and strode away, she was so confused she just stood there looking at him.

"You've done enough for today," he called back to her. "Take the rest of the day to rest. We'll continue tomorrow."

As soon as he mentioned "rest," Harmony realized she was exhausted. She followed behind her Lord and wondered at his strange behavior, thoughts of his possible knowledge of her true identity not far from her mind.

Master had a sour attitude the following day, and he seemed to push all of his anger onto Harmony. Several times he was short with her, and raised his voice as if to start a row. Harmony was used to him having a short temper, but nowadays it was becoming unbearable.

She couldn't help but feel like she may have something to do with his anger, but she had no idea what she'd done that would have set him off.

One night while they were in his bedchamber, Voldemort sat brooding in his chair. She was watching him intently from the sofa beside him, as though waiting for that moment when he finally snapped. But he only stared into the fire, and she took out one of her books to pass the time of awkward silence.

Until finally, she felt his hand on her shoulder, and he spoke.

"You want to know why I've been on edge lately," he said.

She sputtered, putting her book away, "I knew you'd speak to me when you were ready."

"Indeed. You're so unlike my other followers in that way. Often, they lack the patience to leave me alone to my own thoughts." He sat forward. The hand that had been on her shoulder now rested on the arm of the chair. "It's the Vanishing cabinet. Lucius is unsure of how we will be able to reach it because it's so heavily guarded. He has considered using an  _Imperious_  curse to force some of the Aurors to leave, but he would have to wait until the absolute last moment to do it so he wouldn't get caught. And so we have to be completely sure of which night we will use it if we are to proceed."

"Use it?" Harmony repeated, wondering what he would want to use it for.

"Yes, I can see no point in trying to take it back here to the mansion if I only need it for one use," he continued. "If Lucius can find the opening for us to act, we must gather my every follower and head to the Ministry."

Harmony sighed heavily. Voldemort leaned over and took her chin, tilting her face so their eyes met and he had her undivided attention. "I cannot tell you how important the Vanishing cabinet is. Without it all my plans—everything would be ruined."

Harmony leaned in so that her forehead almost touched his as she implored softly, "What plans?" They looked at each other like that for a few moments before Harmony spoke again, hungry for him to let her in. "There's so much I don't know, my Lord," she said with a small shake of her head. "There's so much that you're keeping from me. I don't understand why. Why won't you tell me?"

Voldemort laid a hand on her knee to quiet her. "Harmony Hangleton," he said with a half-smile as he sat up to cast a serious gaze. "I will tell you everything—answer all of your questions, anything you want when you are ready." He squeezed her knee as he added, "And when I am ready."

Harmony wanted to ask him when that was going to be, but Master had already stood up and pulled off his bathrobe so he could go to bed. He held out a hand to bring her with him, and Harmony swallowed all of her questions like dry swallowing a pill.

 _Harmony was walking around the halls of Hogwarts. She had no idea how she had gotten there, but there could be no mistaking the place. She wandered to the library as though she were gliding._ That's strange _, she thought as she looked down and saw that her feet were stationary even though she was moving forward._

_As she entered the library, she felt the familiar thrill of seeing stack upon heaping stack of books. The smell of the parchment sent a ray of longing through her stomach, and she blissfully closed her eyes._

_When she opened them, she saw something moving behind one of the shelves. It looked like a person with short, dark hair, but she couldn't be sure. She decided to find out._

_The thing, whatever it was, kept disappearing behind another shelf whenever she rounded the corner to try to see it. She ran faster and faster, but it was just too hard to catch!_

_"Damn!" she cried out in frustration as the person disappeared again._

_Harmony suddenly realized there was a low hum in her ears coming from somewhere in the library. It started out very quiet, but had steadily increased in volume as she had been chasing the mysterious person._

_She rounded the corner where the hum was at its loudest and instantly froze. The dark-haired person had finally stopped with his back to her, facing the dead end of a stone wall._

_"Hello?" Harmony called out, but the figure did not turn._

_The humming was so loud now that she tried to detect its source, and her eyes fell upon a stack of books on a table to her left. When she glided up to it, she put her ear against one of the books as though she listened on the outside of a beehive which had become more lively and anxious as she approached._

_She had to stand tip-toed to look at the cover of the book on top of the stack. In gold letters on a thin green book, Harmony read, "Horcruxes and How to Obtain Them." Her curiosity was instantly peaked, and she wanted to pull the book down and devour its contents. She tried to reach up and grab it, when—_

_"Wait!" shouted the mysterious person, who had now turned to face her._

_Harmony spun around, and she could hardly believe her eyes_. No _, she thought,_ it can't be! _She forgot about the book as she went toward her best friend, Harry Potter, whom she hadn't seen for months. He looked just the same as the last day she'd seen him._

_Memories of their younger days at Hogwarts flooded her mind as she looked at his jet black hair in its usual messy heap. She spied the trademark lightning bolt scar hidden conspicuously behind a few of the strands. And how could she ever forget his emerald green eyes—his mother's eyes._

_But then Harmony frowned, and noticed that his eyes were not their usual green after all. As Harry stared blankly back, his appearance seemed to change as she watched—he was Harry, and yet he was not. No, he was not Harry at all. He had the same hair and face, but his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue._

_They weren't just any shade of blue she realized. They were the exact same shade of blue as Voldemort's. Harmony became frightened as she saw that the irises were not human at all, but diamond-shaped like a snake's._

_The eyes seemed to watch her hungrily, as if he was regarding his next victim, and Harmony stepped back in alarm._ Who is this monster? _she screamed inside her head. As her fear escalated, and the hum of the books progressed into a high-pitched screeching like a banshee, Harmony opened her mouth to cry out to her friend to come back to normal, but emitted nothing but a scream as Harry smiled, showing row after row of sharp, jaded teeth_.

Harmony woke from the nightmare with a gasp. She had grabbed onto fistfuls of sheets beneath her. Then, on an exhale, her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped back into the unconsciousness of sleep.

_She was back in Riddle mansion. She climbed the staircase to her and Master's room; only the place looked different from how the mansion looked now. Instead of being covered in dust and cobwebs, the wood floors and oak staircase banister gleamed like sleek caramel in the candlelight._

_As she glided up the hallway and looked inside their bedroom, she could hear a female's voice screaming and crying inside. Harmony winced as she heard a stomach-turning slap, followed by another cry. She didn't want to look, but she felt as though she needed to see, as if nothing could stop her from peering through the open door._

_The four-poster bed looked like the same one, still sitting in a corner by the window, and the couch and chair were still placed in front of the blazing fire. Harmony almost expected to see Master asleep in the bed._

_Instead, she saw a dark-haired woman wearing a velvet green nightgown sprawled on the bed. She was holding her bruised arms up to protect her face from the blows of the handsome man who was sitting beside her._ Master? _she wondered briefly. No, it wasn't her Master. She knew instinctively by the man's bearing and demeanor—as if he were the richest man in all of England—that he had to be Thomas Riddle Sr._

_Then the poor woman must be Master's mother, Merope. Harmony gasped in horror as Tom Riddle senior threw another backhand at his little wife, who cried out in despair._

_"But Thomas, my dearest—my love! Please understand!" she begged and pleaded with him, but each entreaty was quieted with yet another blow._

_Harmony reached for her wand as disgust twisted in her gut; she sorely wished she could put an end to Riddle's abuse. When she checked her boot, there was nothing there. Her feet refused to move when she tried to surge forward and beat on the foul man with her fists instead._

_Harmony gritted her teeth and flexed every muscle, but it was as if she was stuck in cement. It was useless._

_"Stop!" she shouted at him, but he only continued his violent rage. However, Merope turned on the bed to look back at Harmony in the doorway._

_From swollen and bloody lips, she pleaded weakly, "Save the heir!"_

_Harmony screamed at her, "Save who? Who is the heir?"_

_"The heir is the only one who can save him!"_

_Harmony screamed out her request again, but then the room faded to darkness, and Voldemort's parents were gone._

Harmony surged up in the bed with the ghost of a cry on her lips. She stared up at the canopy above her in utter despair. She'd had some terrible nightmares before, but none as bad as this. She rolled to her side, consoling herself with the fact that it had been only a dream, and she curled up as near to the Dark Lord as she dared without touching him.

Voldemort seemed as though he was struggling with a nightmare of his own. His body twitched, fighting some unknown force, while small, pitiful moans escaping his slightly parted lips. For some reason it made Harmony think of his mother struggling in the dream she'd just had.

 _Like mother, like son_ , she thought sadly.

Tentatively, she laid a hand on his arm, which flexed beneath her fingertips. She stroked him in a soft, fluid motion. Voldemort quieted down after a long sigh, and his body eased until his only movement was the slow rise and fall of his chest. When Master breathed with the normal serenity of sleep, Harmony retracted her hand and slowly drifted back into her own slumber.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Voldemort fought against the invisible barrier that kept him from approaching his mother and that dirty gargoyle of a Muggle. He was hopeless as he watched while his father harmed his mother on the bed.

The first time he had this dream it nearly drove him insane when he was not able to save his mother from his father's cruelty. If they had been any other couple, he knew he couldn't have cared less about what they did in their own home. But this woman was his mother, an heir to Salazar Slytherin himself. He wished he could grip his hands around Thomas Riddle senior's pale neck and squeeze. The dream recurred so often now that he had come to believe there was truly nothing he could do to stop him.

The same thing happened every time, only the pain and anguish always renewed itself, like opening an old wound. Riddle senior would hit his mother, she would beg him to stop, and then Voldemort himself would call out to her, and she would tell him to "save the heir." He never understood what she was talking about. He asked her every single time, only to wake up in his bed unanswered.

On this particular occasion, however, it was especially difficult—he was desperate for the answer, and he felt that he was closer than ever to getting it. He woke with the image of his mother's beautiful, pained face fresh in his mind, and as expected he felt a convulsion in his stomach and had to breathe deeply until the wave of nausea passed. When he cleared his mind and felt ready to sleep again, Voldemort tried to roll onto his left side to face Harmony. But as he turned, something on top of him kept him from moving freely. The light weight on his chest took him completely by surprise, and he nearly reached for his wand on impulse to cast it away.

He couldn't see in the dark room, so he put a hand on whatever it was to get a feel of the shape. He felt silky cloth, and as he followed it off his body to the left, he heard Harmony gasp lightly.

His hand jerked away in surprise when he realized it was her arm he was squeezing. He traced the arm back to his chest again, thinking she must have rolled over in her sleep. He could hear her slow breaths coming from where her head had fallen off her pillow and came to rest next to his own.

Her body heat brought warmth where she curled up against him, and for a fleeting moment, Voldemort felt—not alone. A rare warmth that he felt within made him realize that he was in possession of someone he could share absolutely everything with; a perfect affinity.

Right then, there was no past, no future, just the present. He felt all this within just the briefest of moments, before he was sucked back into reality with the thought that if she'd been any other woman he would have swatted her hand away angrily and left. But Harmony was not just any woman. She was different.

Voldemort wanted to go back to sleep, but if he rolled over onto his side then Harmony's hand might fall and wake her in the process. So he flexed every muscle from his toes to the top of his head, then relaxed with a contented sigh and went back to sleep on his back.

Harmony woke with a start when she felt someone touching her. She was drowsy from sleep, but even then she could feel as Master ran his hand up her left arm and cupped her shoulder. She found herself curled up flesh against him with his left elbow jabbing her stomach, his knuckles pressed against her thigh.

When she felt him startle and move his hand away, she intended to wait until she knew he was asleep before moving as far away from him in the bed as possible. But right that moment she didn't move a muscle. She could feel the rapid hammering of her heart, and she did her best to ignore it by making her breaths shallow as they would be if she were actually asleep.

However, as she waited for him to slip off back into sleep, her mind drifted, and before she knew it, she was dreaming again.

When they woke in the morning, Voldemort wasn't shy to relieve himself of her appendages. And with her face burning in embarrassment, she huddled away from his side of the bed and brought her knees to her chest protectively.

She watched him dress. To ease the silence, she said, "I had a dream about Hogwarts last night."

"You, too?" Master asked tiredly while he slipped one arm though his robes. "I dream of Hogwarts often. It was the only place where I ever felt truly at home."

"I was in the library," she said, and added longingly, "I miss it there."

Master looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you find my own library here sufficient?"

"Oh, yes, of course! I only meant that—well, Hogwarts's library was different somehow. The way I feel when I'm there, the smell of the parchment and all, it just makes me feel—"

"Content?"

"Perfectly content." She smiled.

"I understand." He sat in his chair before the fire to put on his shoes. "If that's the case, I wonder why you did not end up in Ravenclaw House." He smiled teasingly over at her.

She had already asked herself the same question many times before. The answer always came down to her friends; she couldn't imagine being in a separate House as them. But then it occurred to her Voldemort meant the accusation as a jest. Of course, he must have assumed Snape retrieved her from his Slytherin House.

Harmony stood up quickly, as if she was offended by the remark. "If I had been in Ravenclaw, then I would not even be here, would I?"

"N—" Master began, but Harmony had already left the room in a hurry. "No," he finished as he watched her go. With a satisfied smirk, he left his chair and followed her down to the lesson hall.

They went right to work on the  _Cascadia_ , and by midday Harmony was able to sustain her charm for a few seconds or more. But Voldemort was far from satisfied by this.

"That will only protect you from petty little spells, if you are even quick enough to block them," he complained. The harshness in his voice took Harmony by surprise. He had seemed calmer this morning, but the more intense the lessons were, the more agitated he became, until his temper seemed to have doubled compared to the day before.

Harmony easily deduced that he was impatient for her to learn the  _Cascadia Maxima_  to awaken the rest of the magic in her blood, but the increased pressure didn't make it any easier for her. She almost came to tears at one point when he yelled at her, and all the while she tried not to think about the fact that they didn't even know if she could succeed in producing a  _Maxima_  at all.

 _This is only the second day_ , Harmony thought dejectedly. She looked at Master's angry eyes and wondered what he would do if she was unable to awaken the magic at all. He looked on the verge of throwing a fit.

"You know what I want, Harmony," he growled at her. "I know you have the power to do it. Now try again."

Harmony closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Can't you do anything?" Master yelled when she failed yet again.

 _Maybe I can't_ , she though hotly, but she held her tongue. Never before had she told herself that she couldn't do anything—that she wasn't capable. She just had to keep  _trying_.

The entire— _unsuccessful_ —day left her feeling angry and confused, and by the end she was ready to go sleep in her own room again. But he wouldn't let her. Even when he was pinch-faced with anger, he still grasped the back of her neck when she turned to go to her own room and directed her back to his side. They went to bed without saying a word; no "goodnight," no "better luck tomorrow." No matter how he felt towards her, it seemed he wouldn't let her be anywhere else but at his side.


	29. Chapter 29

PART EIGHT:

**PLOTS AND PLANNING**

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

For the rest of that week Harmony put up with brutal lessons, none of which were successful. She was utterly exhausted magically, physically, and especially emotionally. Master was merciless when it came to bombarding her with threats and insults. Harmony knew that his words were meant to provoke, and she fought off the urge to take them personally, but that only worked for the first few days. By the end of the week, Master was  _really_ starting to anger her. Her tongue was covered in sores from constantly biting it to keep from snapping back at him. She went to bed with him at the end of the day silently, refusing to exchange one angry word.

It didn't help that he constantly had a smirk plastered on his handsome face, as if he knew something that she didn't.  _Hmph_ , Harmony grumbled to herself.  _He doesn't know everything._

To make her week even more unbearable, there were daily visits from the  _charming_  Malfoy's. Every time Lucius and his son appeared, Voldemort sent Draco and Harmony off together so that he and Lucius could talk in private.

The young witch and wizard would sit and stew about how unfairly they were being treated. During a particularly long meeting between the older wizards, Harmony and Draco decided to walk around the grounds of Riddle mansion just to keep off the boredom.

Draco told Harmony about everything going on at Hogwarts, recounting tales about the return of a former potions master, Horace Slughorn, and his new "idiotically useless" club which he, ironically enough, wished he could be in.

"The man has remarkably awful taste in students," Draco said. "He's even got that pothead Potter in his club, as well as his cheap, redheaded Weasel girlfriend. God, it makes me want to gag. Hogwarts is no longer a school, I'm telling you. It's a bloody poor farm."

"Has your father told you anything interesting about the Ministry?" Harmony interrupted so she could resist the urge to hit him. As always, she lowered her voice so she wouldn't run the risk of him recognizing her.

"Only that they're getting closer to figuring out a way to get to the Vanishing cabinet," he answered with a feeble laugh, but it broke with pent up emotion as he added, "No pressure on me, yeah?"

"Hey, that's all I know, too," she said softly.

"But what do  _you_  have to worry about?" Draco pointed out angrily. He stopped walking and stood in her way.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I don't see your father breathing down your neck and watching your every move, waiting for you to make a mistake. I don't see your mother standing aside with tears in her eyes, always looking at you as if for the last time. I'm sure the Dark Lord hasn't threatened to end your life again and again like he has mine." His eyes were glistening when he added, "And he will end it. He will kill me. Don't you understand?"

Harmony watched as her enemy broke down crying.  _He's no more than a scared boy_ , she realized. She had to take a moment to come to terms with the fact that this was the same Draco—the same selfish, loudmouthed classmate—who had insulted her friends countless times. But…she couldn't blame him for being afraid.

Draco leaned against a nearby tree, and then slid down onto the bed of moss and twigs beneath him. Harmony plunked down beside him and remembered that she had once felt as he did when she'd first come to Riddle mansion. But while Draco had merely been given one daunting task, Harmony had been asked to leave her whole life behind.

Hesitantly, Harmony wrapped a comforting arm about Draco's shoulders and held him in the crook of her arm. She waited patiently and quietly until his sobs ceased.

"I used to be afraid of it here," Harmony admitted.

He said nothing; only stared down at his hands with red, puffy eyes.

"When I first came here I was deathly afraid of the Dark Lord. But that's changed—for the most part. He and I have gained a sort of trust with each other, and through that trust, the Dark Lord has let me see a different side of him. For one thing, I have discovered his great passion for knowledge, just like mine. I still fear him, though; it would be foolish not to, but over time I have gained a sort of respect for him, too."

Harmony wasn't exactly certain what had prompted her to tell these truths to him, but she could think of no reason not to, either. All the while she spoke, Draco listened quietly. When she finished, she gave a little shrug and stopped talking. She had no idea what else to say.

"You're a little weird, aren't you?" he said eventually. "You're not like any other Slytherin Pureblood, and you're certainly nothing like a Death Eater. You're too understanding, and bloody compassionate. If I'd been you, I'd have just told me to sod off, but not you. You remind me of—God knows how this is going to sound—but you remind me of my Mum."

Harmony gave him a funny look.

"Stupid, yeah?" Draco agreed. "Did you know my Mum's not supportive of the Death Eaters? She doesn't have a Dark Mark or anything."

"Really?" Harmony exclaimed in surprise. Narcissa had seemed well-involved with the Dark Lord when she'd seen her at the Slytherin Celebration. Perhaps the woman was merely a supporter of her husband then, if not the Dark Lord himself.

"Yeah," Draco said. "But my father is constantly reminding me how much I'm exactly like my mother."

"You're like your mother?" Harmony gaped with a raised brow, and then burst out laughing. "You? Understanding and compassionate?"

Draco glared at her. "No. Not like that. It—it's meant as an insult, alright? She's not as strong and callous as my father, not like a Death Eater  _should_ be."

She stopped herself from delving further into the argument, and after a few moments of silence, they walked back into Riddle mansion together.

The following day, Harmony was right back at her lessons, and she was just as unsuccessful as she'd been the week before. She was close, though—she could feel it. But right when she thought she might reach her goal and produce a  _Maxima_ , the magical barrier within her forced her back.

Master knew she was near as well, and he made it clear he thought it was her fear that kept her from breaking through. Harmony admitted deep inside that maybe she did have a little fear. What if the power would be too much for her? Plenty of wizards had died of exhaustion trying to learn the spell, so she had the right to be just a little afraid.

Harmony was under a huge amount of stress, and Master's insults had taken their toll on her. When one of his remarks hit Harmony a little too personally, she felt a sudden and stupid impulse that she could no longer hold back.

"I'm not helpless!" she snapped indignantly. She mentally slapped herself for the outburst. She'd been doing very well up until now at holding her tongue.

Master grew deathly silent and glared at her.

She bit her lip, but her ridiculous pride kept her from apologizing.

"Again!" he suddenly barked, turning on his heel and marching away from her.

Harmony let loose the breath she'd been holding, and prepared herself for the next bout.

Lucius Malfoy came to Riddle mansion alone that day. He explained that Draco had "extensive Apparition practice" at school, but he had a look of extreme displeasure about him. Harmony was actually glad to be leaving. She had had about enough of her Master's sour mood for the day, and she only expected him to get even fouler after Lucius left.

She took a stroll down some of the halls of the mansion. She admired some of the artwork she passed, and noticed that not all of the paintings moved like they did in the Wizarding World.

 _Why would Voldemort keep Muggle paintings here?_  she wondered. She ran a finger over the tassels on a silver and green tapestry.

"Haven't you ever been taught not to touch the artwork?" a voice said at her ear.

Harmony spun around. With her back against the wall, she growled angrily up at Barty as he smirked down at her.

"Surprise," he said with a toothy grin.

"Unpleasant surprise," Harmony added with a grumble. She took a loud breath to calm her heart that pounded from the sudden fright. "How is it that I keep running into you? This is a mansion; don't you have anyplace else to be other than around me?"

"Hasn't Master told you?" he asked with a raised brow. "I'm supposed to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Yeah right," Harmony scoffed, then sighed before she added, "Although I suppose it wouldn't surprise me if it was true. Master keeps a lot of things from me."

"Oh? Trouble in paradise?" Barty asked as he leaned against the tapestry he'd just warned her about. "Like what?"

"Like the Serpentine charm, for one thing," she said.

"That's understandable," Barty replied. "I'm sure it's difficult for him to discuss."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but Barty held his hands up and turned his back to her, ready to walk away. "Please," Harmony begged. "Don't I have a right to know what's going to happen to me?"

"Not for me to tell."

"Barty, you know what's going on. I  _know_  you do."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and asked, "And what do you think the Dark Lord would do to me if he found out  _I_  told you, instead of him? Sorry, but I rather like being alive."

"Oh!" Harmony gasped in anger, then pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at his chest.

"You can't be serious," he said with a half-smile.

Harmony kept her aim steady as she said, "Every day for almost six months, Master has taught me some of what he knows. Ten spells, five potions, seven charms and I will use them all—"

Barty's mouth gaped open.

"—unless you tell me," she added innocently.

Barty threw his hands up in surrender and pursed his lips to hide a smile. He paused to sort out his words, and then took a deep breath before he said anything. "As you should have guessed by now, the Dark Lord has an obsession with immortality. To reach it has always been his absolute objective."

Harmony's wand drooped as she continued to listen intently.

"He's tried pretty much everything ever written in the history books on attaining immortality, all of which have been—" he glanced around quickly before whispering, "—an absolute failure. Take the Horcruxes, for example. The Dark Lord made seven, while most desperate people can hardly make one, and look how that is turning out. Most of them have been destroyed, so I can already tell you that's not going to last. He's getting worried now— _really_  worried. So he decided to make his own way."

"His own way?" Harmony asked, perplexed. "But, what do I have to do with  _his_ immortality?"

Barty opened his mouth to reply, when—

"Barty!" a cold voice called from down the hall.

Barty spun around and saw Master striding toward them over. "My Lord," he said with a deep bow.

"What were you discussing with your Mistress?" Voldemort demanded.

"My Lord, I apologize, but nothing that would be of interest to you. Just trivial things."

"Don't lie to me," Master growled in an icy voice, and he pulled out his wand. Harmony watched as a tremor ran right through Barty and left him completely at a loss for words.

Harmony knew what would become of Barty if Master discovered exactly what they were discussing. The punishment would be harsh; this was the Dark Lord, not some strict schoolteacher. Execution by the Killing Curse was always an option wherever he was concerned.

When Harmony spoke up, both pairs of eyes locked on her. "We were discussing how unfortunate it is that the Vanishing cabinet is in the hands of the Ministry, and somehow or other we ended up talking about Horcruxes and the wonderful advantages of immortality." She swallowed, feeling as though her throat was full of cotton balls. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was some of it. Hopefully the Dark Lord couldn't tell the difference.

Barty's face eased with relief, and Master's icy stare melted.

"Yes, the prospect immortality is a fascinating subject," Voldemort agreed in a melancholic tone. His eyes went far away as he thought of some distant memory, but then he looked at Harmony again. "We should discuss Horcruxes sometime. I think you would find them quite useful."

"Of course, my Lord," she said.

"Actually," he continued with a thoughtful tilt of his head. "I have a very useful book on the subject in the library, back in the lesson hall. I'd like for you to read it so we can discuss the matter." He turned back the way he came, saying, "Come with me, I'll fetch it for you."

"Of course, my Lord," she said from behind his back, and then pointed at Barty. "I'll meet you at the library; I just had a quick word to say to Barty Crouch Jr. first."

Master walked slowly away as Harmony placed a hand on her hip and glared up at Barty sweetly.

"Don't you say it!" Barty told her as soon as he knew Master would not hear.

"You owe me, Barty," she said with a wicked grin.

"I said, 'don't say it'," he reminded her.

"Big time," she added. She swerved past him and went to follow her Master to the library in the lesson hall.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

Harmony found her Master several bookcases back trying to look at the contents of one of the shelves above him. She came to stand by his side without a word while he searched.

"This book is one of my most prized possessions," Voldemort said softly. "It took me several years to attain this one, so handle it with great care."

"I always do," Harmony reminded him.

Master raised his wand above his head and flicked it. A book about five shelves above them slid out and started down towards them.

"So," Master asked as he waited for the book to reach him. "Why did you have your wand drawn on Barty just now?"

When she hesitated to answer, he continued, "The wand is a witch or wizard's most powerful weapon, and you should not hesitate to use it—but Barty is one of my most loyal followers; he'd know better than to cause trouble for you. He wouldn't dare. If he did, he'd know I'd punish him."

She remained silent. Barty was a pain, but not in an overly serious way. He was no more annoying than a mosquito constantly buzzing about her head. She could deal with him herself when she needed to.

"Ah, here it is," he said.

Voldemort extended his hand and took the book out of the air. He dusted it off with a quick hand and gave it to her. It was relatively small and light in weight. Harmony read the gold letters on the cover and her eyes opened wide in amazement.

"I think I've seen this book before," Harmony said quietly. "Not for real but…in a dream." She held it up to show him the cover, which read the title: _Horcruxes and How to Obtain Them_. She nodded then added firmly, "Yes. It was exactly the same one."

Master frowned in thought, and then commented, "Maybe you were meant to read it, then."

"What? Like I'm some kind of seer now?" she scoffed. "I never did well in Divination class. I thought the whole thing was just a load of rubbish."

"And now?"

Harmony pursed her lips as she flipped through the pages of the small book with delicate fingers. "I have no idea."

"Take a look through it, and do not hesitate to ask any questions," he said, and Harmony nodded. "You're lucky, you know," he said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he guided her out of the lesson hall. "When I wanted to learn more about Horcruxes everyone discouraged me from looking into it. They even tried to stop me." His fingers dug into her shoulder at this thought, and made Harmony wince. "You need to learn about them, and I can assure you, I will let no one stop you."

The day that followed was the worst and the best day in Harmony's life.

"You are acting like a weak little squib!" Master shouted at Harmony during her lessons. He'd been at it all day, trying mercilessly to provoke her into producing a  _Cascadia Maxima_.

"I'm not weak!" Harmony shouted back behind the tears she'd been trying to hold back all day. She had completely given up on the promise she'd made herself to hold her tongue at Master's insults. No matter what she said, his hurtful words kept coming.

"What are you, a Muggle-born? Do it already!"

That cut it way too close. She began to felt the magic boiling in her blood. With every word that passed his lips, Harmony was closer to drawing her wand and cursing the man to oblivion. She growled at him in response. She'd had enough!

Master rushed up to her and yelled right in her face, "What's the matter? Did I upset you? Well, what are you going to do about it? Can't you do anything?"

Harmony bit her lip until it bled. He was so close to her, much too close _. If he so much as touches me now, he'll regret it,_  she seethed in her mind. Her fists were balled up tight, ready to take a swing if she felt the need. She said the words she most hated to say between her gritted teeth.

"I-I can't!"

"Don't you say it!" Voldemort shouted so loud it made her flinch. "If you give up now, then you give up everything we've worked towards." He mocked back at her, " _I ca-a-a-an't!_  Well, that's no bloody excuse!"

He backed away and strode around her in tight circles, like a lion circling its prey. Harmony looked down at the floor in overwhelming frustration. She could feel the power surging through her. It was right where it should be. She was dizzy with intense concentration.

 _Wait_ , she thought as she looked up. She couldn't see Voldemort anywhere. She felt his eyes on the back of her head and turned to glare at him, when suddenly his arms snaked around her, pinning her tightly to his chest. She screamed in surprise, but as soon as the shock was gone she grew hot with anger.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him as she tried to wriggle free of the suffocating grasp.

"Do you  _really_  want me to let go?" he hissed. He tightened his grip the more she struggled to free herself. "Then make me!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She clawed at his arms, but the gloves kept her nails covered and were completely useless. She tried to elbow him in the gut, but his grip on her was unwavering. Harmony yelled, exerting every ounce of anger she had possessed since she first came to Riddle mansion in her words, "I hate you!"

"Good," Voldemort replied, his breath hot on her skin. "Use that incentive to force me away. Escape me."

"I can't!" she wailed.

"You  _can_ , Harmony. We both know you can, so escape me."

Harmony wanted to kick and scream, but instead she dove deep within herself to tap into the power she so desperately wanted. The power was there, but Master's close proximity stopped her from setting it free. It was ready to boil over inside her, but if she forced it out of her it would rip him to shreds. Harmony forced herself to stop struggling in his arm and gasped, "I…I don't want to kill you."

Master moved his mouth so it was right against her ear. "If that's what it's going to take, then kill me," he said. "Go ahead.  _Do it_."

Harmony sucked in a breath at his touch, then another deeper breath as if she were about to dive a thousand miles into the ocean. On the next breath she broke through the magical barrier, and it shattered like a glass window. An incredibly bright light shot through her, and with another breath she forced the surge of power away from her body.

Just like when she first conjured the  _Cascadia_ , she felt the light pass over her like flames from a fire within her. Eerily, the  _Cascadia Maxima_  was completely silent, but she felt every single thing that the power did. The light came out in a pulsing rhythm that matched the pounding of her heart. She was mesmerized by the awesome majesty of its blue, blinding color, and she smiled as tears filled her eyes, content to watch it forever.

But Harmony soon realized that with every pulse of light that beamed out of her body, her energy drained along with it. In an attempt to stop it from sucking out all the energy she possessed, Harmony took a deep breath and relaxed every muscle in her body. The bright blue light ceased to fill the lesson hall, and everything returned to darkness.

Harmony's body grew limp, and she collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees. Sapped of most of her energy, she felt as though her insides had been hollowed out. Feeling faint, Harmony lay on her side on the cold ground and wanted desperately to go to sleep.

She heard Master's shout as though it were a distant and hazy dream, and realized with a sudden start that he no longer held her in his arms. She could hear him running up to her as he continued to call out, "Don't close your eyes! Don't let the weakness overtake you!"

 _Oh, please,_ she begged in her tired mind,  _let me be. Just let me sleep_. Her eyes drooped as she felt sweet rest coming closer.

Master scooped her up off the floor. In a voice filled with pride and relief, he whispered in her ear, "You're alive."

Harmony laughed feebly. "I am alive," she said in a satisfied mumble.

"But how can I sleep now?" Harmony exclaimed as he set her down on their bed. "I've never felt so energized—like I could do fifty  _Cascadia Maxima_ 's."

"You could really kill yourself if you did that," he said.

Harmony couldn't believe it had only been half an hour since Voldemort had carried her back to their room. She had been completely exhausted. But now she was starting to feel ten times stronger than she had that morning.

It was like she was waking up from a hundred-year slumber, feeling completely rejuvenated.

They ate a delicious dinner, and then Voldemort insisted Harmony get some rest. The idea seemed crazy to her now. Sleep was just a waste of time when she wanted to look at the world around her. Everything seemed different: the colors around her were more vibrant and alive; her senses of hearing and smell were sharpened. The energy within was almost overwhelming. She felt like a burning rocket waiting to go off and blaze around the walls and ceiling. She felt as if her pores were completely filled with magic. With it came a sense of invincibility.

Unable to be still, it took Master three tries before he could successfully set her on the bed and lie her down.

"Rest, Harmony," he insisted. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I feel like the magic is going to burst right through my skin," she told him as she sat up again. "Like I have to use up some of it somehow or it might make me explode." She burst out laughing and jumped up from the bed.

"You're hysterical," Master said worriedly as he grabbed her and took her back to the bed again. "I'd be impressed if you could duel all my followers with this unused power of yours."

"I could do that," Harmony said. "But why duel them one at a time? Now I can blast them all at once. Oh!" She had tried to jump out of the bed again, but this time Master was quicker. After a stern tap on her head with his wand, she went limp and he caught her in his arms. Delicately, he set her on the bed again.

"That wasn't very nice," Harmony gargled hazily.

"It's for your own good," Master insisted. "You need to rest before you kill yourself."

Harmony's eyes rolled around in her head, and she groaned at the strange sensation at the site on her head where he'd cast his spell. For a second she felt like she had a splitting headache, but it quickly grew numb. The numbness spread quickly throughout her body, and she grew heavy with fatigue.

She sighed loudly, and then mumbled to herself. The moment before she drifted off to sleep, Harmony squinted up at Master as he watched her from above. She gave a large sloppy smile and gurgled at him, "I really don't hate you, you know."

"And I don't think you're a weak little squib," he replied. He watched as Harmony closed her eyes and her head fell onto its side on top of the sheets. When he was positive she was well under the effects of the spell and would not wake, he moved her so her head rested on a pillow and gazed down at her sleeping form.

"She's alive," he whispered with a smile as he brushed her feathery bangs away from her long eyelashes.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

When Harmony woke, the sun was setting outside the bedroom window. She sat up and clutched her sore head.  _I must have been out for a couple of hours_ , she thought.

She padded over to the window to look outside. Her improved vision and hearing had neutralized some, but she still felt like she could duel a hundred Death Eaters. As she looked over the grounds of Riddle mansion, Harmony spied a small group of cloaked figures striding towards the front door.

As they came inside, Harmony realized that she could hear quite a few voices already downstairs. She fastened her scarf tighter around her face and went to peer out the bedroom door. Looking beyond the staircase banister, Harmony saw that the mansion was full of people. She would have thought it was a party if everyone wasn't rushing to and fro with anxious voices.

She recognized a few people who passed, like Barty, Goyle, Bellatrix and Darius. Most of the others she'd never seen before.

She didn't see Voldemort until he came bounding up the stairs to her. Several of the Death Eaters watched him, and caught sight of Harmony. They pointed her out to fellow followers, speaking in curious whispers.

"Good, you're awake," Master said as he reached the door.

Harmony backed up to let him into the room, and when he closed the door behind him he took her by surprise by wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Tonight's the night, Harmony," Voldemort told her with his usually somber voice tinged in excitement. "Lucius has sent word, and my followers have been pouring in by the minute."

Harmony found his excitement contagious, and with her head fitted right under Master's chin, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Tonight we make history," he said as he pulled away slightly to look at her with bright blue eyes. "Tonight, everything is going to change."

"So suddenly?" Harmony asked quietly.

"Our trip to the Ministry has to be quick and clean. The less who know we are up to something, the better. We'll have more time to act once we arrive."

"Arrive where?" asked Harmony earnestly.

Master smiled slowly down at her.

She tilted her head. "Don't you trust me?"

"You have my Serpentine charm, the only one ever created," he reminded her. "Of course I trust you."

Harmony gazed up at him expectantly.

Master regarded her for a moment before he said, "You have changed so much since you first came here."

"So have you," Harmony pointed out.

Voldemort's smile fell, and he released her from his arms. He went over to the window and rested his hands on the sill. Harmony saw a few twinkles in the sky from the first stars of the night. Master remained silent for quite some time, and Harmony wasn't sure if she had angered him.

"I suppose the best place to start is always at the beginning," he said as he stared out into the night. "Seventeen years ago, I went to recruit a magically gifted couple. The woman was Muggle-born, but I was willing to look past that because of her especially powerful abilities. James and Lily were their names—and they had a son."

"Harry Potter," Harmony said softly. The sound of her best friend's name was strange coming from her mouth, because she had refrained from saying it ever since coming to the mansion.

"I have never been so confounded as to how a small boy could have ruined me. It made no sense," said Master as he curled his hands into angry fists. "You have no idea how terrible death is until it is staring you in the face. But I've been able to come back to life again and again to finish him, yet the boy is too damned lucky for his own good. He was always able to escape somehow. He has always been in the way of me becoming greater and more powerful. Potter is merely an obstacle that needs to be eliminated." Voldemort turned around to look at her as he said, "This all started seventeen years ago, and tonight I intend to finish what I have started."

She frowned. "You plan to kill Harry Potter  _tonight_?"

"I will kill him," he said with a nod.

Harmony's heart thudded in her chest. "The Vanishing cabinet," she surmised. "You're going to use it to get inside Hogwarts."

"Precisely," Master replied with a wicked smile.

Harmony's throat felt suddenly dry. She kept swallowing as she thought about her current situation. She was about to witness, first hand, what may just end up being a massacre. Some forty—likely more—Death Eaters, along with one of the most powerful wizards alive, were going to break into the most prestigious Wizarding School in the world.

This was not going to end well, she knew for sure. Harmony had never felt so at a loss for what to do. She didn't want to see anyone die tonight, and yet the Dark Lord's followers had to be stopped.

But as Harmony looked at her Master, she could still feel the ghost of his arms around her. He was sure to be the first one the Aurors would look for; not just to hurt, but to kill. She knew she couldn't just stand by and watch anyone die, especially her best friend Harry. She needed to do something. Her quick mind thought of something for her Master to consider.

"But what about Albus Dumbledore?" she asked. "Do you think he's just going to stand by and watch you take your victory?"

Master's smile sent a chill down her spine as he said, "Old man Dumbledore is dead."

Harmony felt her insides go cold. She shook her head, unable to believe that what he said was true. The thought of Dumbledore, dead, seemed so impossible. Instantly she wanted some kind of explanation, but when she opened her mouth all she could manage to muster was a "what?"

Voldemort chuckled at her shocked expression. "Yes, can you just imagine my surprise when I received the news? You see, almost a year ago Lucius Malfoy asked me to allow his son, Draco, to join me. I was willing, but I wanted the boy to prove himself, so I set a couple of tasks in front of him that would greatly help my cause. One was to repair the Vanishing cabinet that resided within Hogwarts' school walls, which would guarantee my access into the school when I wished. The other task was far more dangerous, but if he succeeded I would know he was truly loyal to me."

Harmony clutched the bedpost to steady herself when she realized what Voldemort was telling her.

"Draco Malfoy's task was to assassinate Dumbledore," Master said with a simple shrug. "And now the man is dead, which guarantees my access to Harry Potter."

"Oh my," Harmony whispered with closed eyes. He chuckled softly to himself as he took a couple slow steps toward her.

"I know it is incredible—beyond belief, but it is the truth," he said. "I invited Draco to come up when he arrives so I can congratulate him personally for his spectacular success."

Harmony couldn't believe it. She was aware of a pending attack—which she had no idea how to stop, Dumbledore was dead, and the one who had killed him was a fellow classmate she had only just begun to stop hating. Was this even real?

She dug her fingers into the wood of the bedpost as she tried to concentrate on her labored breathing. Master came up to her, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Any questions?" he asked.

Harmony nodded and touched her Serpentine charm where she knew it was on her chest. "You know what I want to know. What exactly makes the Serpentine charm so important?"

Voldemort smirked as he looked away from her begging eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he said, "Yes, I did promise to tell you, didn't I?" He looked up at her searchingly, and as though satisfied by what he saw, he nodded. "I believe you are ready. Ever since I was a boy, I have always had a fascination with immortality. To live forever means I have years and years to gain as much power as I want," he said. "I have tried everything I could to get my hands on, from Horcruxes to unicorn blood, and even the Sorcerer's stone."

"But none of them worked?" Harmony asked in amazement. She had never heard of anyone going to such lengths—it was very wrong to kill a unicorn, and they were insanely hard to catch.

"Well, I don't know about the Sorcerer's stone; Potter stopped me from obtaining it," Master said irritably. Harmony swallowed nervously, knowing that without her help Harry never would have stopped him. "But unicorn blood can only prolong life for so long, and it is a very painful process. And although Horcruxes have come quite in handy for me—since it was thanks to them I was able to come back to life more than once—you have to be very cunning about hiding them, so they can't be destroyed. Unfortunately, almost all of my Horcruxes have been destroyed, and I had seven of them."

Harmony frowned. "But why can't you just make more Horcruxes?"

Master looked her in the eye and shook his head. "There are only so many times a man can split his soul." Then he added quietly, "Already, I can feel myself piecing away, as though parts of me have already died. It's utterly exhausting, but in order to live forever I suppose you must be willing to give up parts of yourself."

 _What is the point in living if you can't live as a whole man?_  Harmony wanted to ask, but she knew he would not take the question well, so she held her tongue.

"I have tried again and over again to come to terms with myself. I…will not live forever. It is becoming more and more apparent to me that my death is ultimately unavoidable. No matter how much I wish to avoid taking my last breath, no matter how much I want to keep searching for the answer—"

"You're afraid," Harmony whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

Master bit the inside of his cheek, but when he looked up at her she saw the confession in his eyes. Harmony couldn't believe it. The Dark Lord really did have his fears. He was human after all.

The fact that she had tapped in to one of the Dark Lord's most personal thoughts and feelings brought unexpected tears to her eyes. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone; so many others shared that fear of the unknown. But this was Lord Voldemort; he didn't want consolation or pity, so she blinked back the hot tears and waited for him to continue.

"Along with these thoughts of when I would no longer live came the responsibility of figuring out how my reign would continue. Who would take my place? Who could I trust as well as I do myself to lead my followers?" He paused to let that question sink in. "Of course, I thought about which follower could take my place. Lucius would be a logical choice since he is loyal and intelligent, and he comes from a strong family of Purebloods. But that man is too wrapped up in his family. I worry that given the choice between my cause and his wife and son, he would choose the latter. Barty or Bellatrix are strong when it comes to loyalty and power, but they are not level-headed. Any leadership choices would most likely be made with irrationality if either of them were in charge."

He counted off on his fingers, and now extended the fourth one. "Severus Snape is an obvious choice as well, but how serious would he be about being a leader? He had been trustworthy, yes, but he has spent much of his time around Dumbledore up until now. How can I know for sure whether or not the old man has found a way to use Snape against me?"

Master paused then, as if he thought she might answer, but Harmony did not. "But I didn't trust any of them as much as I trusted myself. So…I thought of an idea."

He gave her a smug smile now. "I decided to bring in a new follower, someone young and eager to learn. I would teach them everything I knew—build them up to be the leader I wanted them to be. But this person would have to be different from any of the other followers I have ever had. They would not be used for going off and doing trivial tasks, but would stay with me every waking moment to learn how I think, how I act and decide. In a sense, I would teach them how to become like me. And—to show the world who this person was—they would be given a special mark, unlike the Dark Mark. This mark would place a protective charm over my follower—the Serpentine charm."

Master stood up and caught Harmony by her shoulders before she toppled over. Harmony's knees weakened once she understood what her Master was saying. She gripped the front of his robes tightly, and with his hands still on her shoulders he brought Harmony closer to him and shook her lightly.

"From the moment I first saw you, I was aware that your whole life was about to change," he said. "Of course I had my doubts, but the first time we met—when you told me you knew every spell in that book, and when I found we shared the same passion for knowledge and power—I knew you were the right choice."

Master brushed Harmony's hair out of her eyes as he looked at her. "But it wasn't just your knowledge, Harmony. It was the fire within you, how you had lost your fear of death and no longer heeded the criticism of others. These are attributes I want in a leader. Only you could have endured the responsibilities of the Serpentine charm."

Harmony felt the air leave the room. Her, leader to Lord Voldemort's followers? A bunch of Muggle-hating criminals? The thought of it was insane, completely delusional. Lord Voldemort trusted her, a Muggle-born, with his life. This wasn't real! It couldn't be. This was not what she was meant to do. She wondered if Dumbledore could have seen this coming even in his wildest imagination.

Then she remembered, Dumbledore was dead.

She let out a small cry, and her lungs were hardly able to take in one more gulp of air. Master smiled, thinking her cry was of overwhelmed gratitude, and he ran a tender hand over her face scarf.

Harmony said what she could with the little air she had, "I can't, I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. Please!"

"I have taught you well so far, my dear, and there are years to come for you to learn. After tonight, when Potter is dead, he will no longer cause any trouble and you'll be able to grow properly into a true leader. Undeniably, Harmony, you are my heir."

 _Oh god, Harry!_  Harmony despaired. If she took the place of Lord Voldemort's leadership, she and Harry would only become one thing: enemies. That thought was impossible to bear.

"Couldn't you—what if something happened to me, and I died? Couldn't you create another Serpentine charm? One to give to someone else?" she asked.

Master shook his head. "That would be too difficult. If it were even possible for me to find all the correct elements needed to create another one, it would take me a lifetime or more to gather them, and time is one thing I do not have."

"But what if you discovered there was something about me that displeased you? What would you do then?" Harmony asked desperately, She knew that she couldn't possibly do this.

Master chuckled and gave her another smug little grin. He moved so his lips were against her ear.

"You are perfect, Harmony."

She was paralyzed with shock. So stunned, she failed to notice when Master undid her hair so it fell down her shoulders in long, unkempt curls. She opened her mouth to protest, but Voldemort spoke again before she could, his lips still grazing her ear.

"I will be giving you everything I have," he whispered. "All my books, the Riddle mansion, my knowledge—all of it will be yours."

Harmony's heart pounded uncontrollably against her rib cage. She felt trapped, and every thought that came into her head she was unsure of. What should she do? She started by placing her hands, which were still gripping the front of his robes, flat on his chest and pushing him away slightly. He hardly budged; he was so distracted with touching her hair and inhaling it as though it were the Elixir of Life.

"This was always your destiny, Harmony," he continued. "You were always meant to come to me. You have always belonged to me."

Master's words flipped a switch in her.  _Belonged to him?_  So, that's why he thought he could do with her as he wished. He must think she actually craved his attention, because he thought she was  _his_. Her thoughts raced back to when she'd had her first run-in with Barty. What had he said exactly? _I wouldn't mess with the girl who belongs to the Dark Lord._  That encounter seemed so long ago, but it irritated her nonetheless.

Master pulled Harmony closer to him while one hand curled up to pull away the part of face scarf that covered her mouth. He tilted his head down closer to hers, as though to kiss her.

Using her anger as incentive, Harmony pushed him away from her again, only harder this time. The expression on his face turned from lustful to aggressive in an instant. His mouth curved down in a snarl as he said, "You should show more respect to your Lord, especially after all I will be giving you. Are you not grateful at all?"

"I—" Harmony began, unable to answer him. She was grateful for him on some level, because he wanted to give her everything she'd ever need, but she was completely the wrong person that he should be giving it to. "Yes," she answered curtly. "But every other person here—all of your Death Eaters—were given a choice before you branded them, yet you did not offer me that same courtesy even though mine was the biggest brand of all. You need my respect before you can just—"

"Your respect?" Master interrupted in a raised voice. He shook his head as if chastising an ignorant child. "As I have told you before, Harmony, I am a greedy man." Then he said plainly, as if he never had said anything more true, "I always get what I want."

Harmony took in his words as if inhaling a bitter odor—she crinkled her nose in distaste. It was that he was so completely sure of himself that angered her the most. He truly believed he got everything he wanted.

She came close to scoffing and sending him a snide comment, but she held her anger in check. She bent her face up close to his and said what she was feeling with a poisonous venom in her tone:

"Not everything."

Harmony paused just long enough to let the harsh words sink in. Then, unsure what to say next, she snatched back her face scarf from his hand, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Harmony went straight to her old room across the hall. She could think of nowhere else to go since she didn't want to encounter any of the Death Eaters that were waiting below. She wouldn't be able to stand looking at any of their faces, not now that she finally knew what they had always known, that she was intended to be their leader someday.

 _What a joke_ , she thought.  _It could never happen. If they ever found out I was Muggle-Born, they'd murder me._  As she strode through the door, she tied her face scarf back on—covering her mouth and nose.

Feeling as though she'd just been taken on an emotional roller coaster, Harmony was shaken by what had just happened between her and Master. Surely no one had ever talked back to him in the harsh manner she just had. There was no way he was handling it well.

Not sure what she was supposed to do in the middle of this catastrophe, Harmony just wanted a place to sit and think. Glancing around the lonely, forgotten room she found a seat and dragged it over to the window.

When she pulled the dirty window open she was greeted by a soft breeze. The starlit, nighttime sky twinkled innocently down at her, and Harmony closed her eyes and allowed the cool breeze to chill her face.

For a few short seconds she wished she could take back what she'd said, but at the same time she knew that something had needed saying. All the while she had been here with "the most feared wizard of all time," she felt as though she were being kept on a leash, and as it turned out she had not been far from wrong.

Harmony looked back on the day in the labyrinth when she had nearly given in to death while she was looking for the mysterious room with the woman, but had lost her way. She had a choice of when and where to die in one of the countless rooms. As far as she could tell, that was the last time she had truly felt in control since coming to the mansion.

It was right then when Harmony heard hurried footfalls coming down the hall. She twirled around in her chair by the window at the exact same time Lord Voldemort came charging into the room. The look on his face made her jump up in alarm. His blue eyes were intense with what at first she thought was anger, but by the way he chewed brutally at the inside of his cheek she figured out that he was more annoyed than anything else.

"What did you mean by what you said?" he demanded. "Hm?"

Harmony just gaped at him. She was speechless at his ire, which was seldom directed at her.

"Of course I always get what I want," he insisted through gritted teeth. His face had turned red now, as if something within him had snapped. "Why did you say—?"

"Me! I was talking about me!" Harmony shouted before he could say any more. At this exclamation, Master's posture straightened questioningly, and Harmony took this as an incentive to keep going. "I'm not just some slab of meat you can use as you please. You can't just take me away from everything I've known simply because you wanted me."

"It's because I wanted you that you're even here. I made you into what you are now. Like I said, it was your destiny to become my heir. It was always going to be you, clear back when I made the charm, and it always will be you. You can't avoid that," he explained. "You should feel grateful."

"What I feel is used," Harmony spat back. "You endowed me with something so life changing, and you didn't even tell me. You didn't even ask if I wanted it."

"I was quite surprised by your ignorance when I first gave you the charm, Harmony, but it gave me the idea that maybe it would be better if I waited to explain. That way I could prepare you magically and mentally. You're more ready now to handle the responsibility. Imagine if I'd told you on the very first day you came. Don't you think you would have handled it differently then? Do you really think you were ready to know?"

Harmony knew that he was right, but that didn't make her feel any better. She knew that if she'd been told then she would have probably tried to escape, which would have put her in a great deal more trouble.

"You certainly would have acted differently if you had told me then," she retorted, though she knew how lame the words sounded. She thought of how he'd almost kissed her before she got away.

"Yes," he agreed without hesitation. "I'm sure I would have. I did not comprehend then just how important you would be."

"When I think of you, I always hear his words running through my head,  _over and over_ ," Harmony said. "'I wouldn't mess with the girl who belongs to the Dark Lord.'"

Master asked with curiosity, "Who said that?"

Harmony was breathless with anger at the memory, but replied, "Barty." When she had regained her breath she added with renewed frivolity, "But I don't belong to anyone—only to myself. And especially I don't belong to y—" she stopped short as her eyes stared over Master's shoulder.

Master spun around, following her line of sight to the doorway.

There, Draco Malfoy stood. His face was screwed up with incredulous confusion, and his eyes were wide with wonder as he stared back at Harmony. After a couple seconds, he stepped uncertainly into the room and said, "When I came up here, I thought I heard a familiar voice, but—" he shook his head rigorously as he stared at Harmony. "You couldn't be her. It's not possible."

Harmony remembered with sudden horror that she always changed her voice while around Draco, to help hide her identity. But she never felt the need to change her voice around Voldemort, and because of her outbursts of anger, Draco heard her every word spoken in her regular voice.

"Draco?" said Master as he held a pale hand out to the boy. "The news of Dumbledore's death is traveling like a wild fire. Let me personally congrat—"

But Draco was not listening to him; he was just staring at Harmony as though he'd seen a dragon. He walked right past Voldemort and stood in front of her. When he was close enough to look at her more easily she could see that the fuse had been lit—it was now smoldering in his eyes. She watched painfully as his face contorted into disgust.

"Hermione Granger?" he spat out, as if the words themselves tasted bitter.

Harmony felt her face drain of blood.  _No,_  she pleaded,  _please not now!_  She wished there was something she could do to convince him he was wrong, but how silly would it be if she started disguising her voice right in front of Master? The way she saw it, the damage was already done.

All she could manage was a little shake of the head, horrified of what might happen next. She hoped beyond hope that Draco would choose not to explain anything to Master.

Draco did what she had least expected. He jumped at her, his clawing hands grabbing for her face scarf. Harmony offered a feeble resistance, and he yanked off the entire scarf to reveal her entire face.

Harmony yelped in surprise at his forcefulness. Draco threw the scarf across the room as if it were infested with spiders. Harmony looked away from him, waiting for the next horror to be inflicted. What would it be? A curse, a beating, anything? But to her surprise, nothing came. She looked up at him through the curls that had cascaded into her face.

When Draco had attacked Harmony so viciously, Voldemort had grabbed him by the throat. He now had him in a white-knuckled grip, held against the dusty wall. His wand was out, pointed mercilessly at Draco's heart.

As if Draco had just noticed the Dark Lord for the first time, his face went deathly pale and his eyes were wide with paralyzing fear. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to make words come out. Amazed that he was still alive, he took his luck and ran with it.

"W-w-wait, my Lord!" he stammered. "I can explain." His eyes drifted over to Harmony. At that, Master forced him harder against the wall, and Draco's eyes snapped back to the bone-chilling pair in front of him.

"She's not who you think she is, my Lord," he said. He took his still being alive as a sign to keep talking. "When I heard her voice a minute ago, I just couldn't believe it." A look of disgust overtook his look of fear as he glanced at her again. "I've gone to school with this girl for over six years, and I would recognize that idiotic, know-it-all voice anywhere. I would never forget it."

 _Please don't,_  Harmony pleaded, but knew there was nothing she could do now.

Master crushed his whole hand tighter around Draco's throat, and the boy got the point that he was pushing his luck. "She's no Pureblood, my Lord," Draco told him, and then shouted, "She's nothing but a Muggle-born fraud. I swear it to you, my Lord!"

Harmony felt the tension growing in the room. She watched Master as the angry look in his eyes slowly glazed over and went blank at the accusation. A look of utter despair set in, followed by one last angry glimmer of hope.

"That's not possible, you lying little snake," Voldemort said. "No Muggle-born witch would be capable of wielding the power she possesses. How dare you speak to your Mistress that way?"

When he spun toward to look at Harmony, she instinctively brought a hand up to hide her face, but she knew it was pointless.

"Tell him, Harmony Hangleton," Master insisted as his eyes lingered over the face he'd been longing to see. "Tell this little snake who you really are. Tell him what I told you about your Serpentine charm." He dragged a vicious glare back to Draco as he waited for Harmony to speak.

The room remained silent.

Voldemort looked back at Harmony expectantly. "Tell him," he said a little less heartedly. There was doubt there, now.

Harmony bit her lip so hard she thought her teeth might pierce through the flesh. She was on the verge of tears, and could see no more point in lying to him. Besides, a part of her had almost wanted him to know the truth, despite the risks, so she wouldn't have to lie to him anymore. She tried to look at Voldemort through her blurry eyes, but the guilt she felt would not let her do it. Slowly, so that it was nearly invisible, Harmony shook her head.

The room was deathly silent; no one dared to breathe. At least, that was how Harmony felt—as though there was no more oxygen in the world. Tears fell down her cheeks as she waited painfully for her verdict. When nothing happened she forced herself to look up, but when she did she instantly wished she hadn't. She just wished she was dead so that she wouldn't have to see the look in his eyes.

Voldemort looked Harmony up and down, frowning as if she were some kind of stranger. He saw her like she was someone he did not know and dared not trust. He unconsciously loosened his grip on Draco, who took his chance and slinked away. When he reached the door, he cast one last look in Harmony's direction. His smirk was truly that of a snake. Then like a shadow, he was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

PART NINE:

**PASSIONS RISE**

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

With just the two of them left in the room, Harmony tried her best to muster up the courage to look Voldemort straight in his hard blue eyes. No words were exchanged; she was too speechless. How could she explain it to him? It would sound preposterous if she said, "Oh, didn't I mention that I'm Muggle-born? Nope? Silly me."

Instead, she tried to tell him with her eyes how desperate she felt. That she wanted him to understand, or at least give her time to think of some explanation. However, she did not get the reaction she desired.

Voldemort glared and pursed his lips. He was too angry to utter a syllable.

Harmony tried to work out something to say—anything. When nothing else would come she just looked at him and whispered quietly, "Please."

It was as though the simple word had pulled his trigger. She watched, horrified, as Voldemort's grip on his wand tightened. Slowly, as if the wand weighed a thousand pounds, he pointed it straight at her heart.

Harmony gasped, staring at the tip of the murderous weapon. She looked up into his face, and then the fear crept in.

What suddenly occurred to her was that she did not fear death itself, but the thought that it would come from him, her Master. When she tried to think of how many times he had ever threatened to end her life, she realized the answer was…never.

Not  _once_  before had he ever threatened to kill her, even when she had first come to him. It had all been her— _her_  fear had told death was around every corner when it wasn't. Now the thought that she had ever feared Lord Voldemort almost made her laugh. All this time, she really had nothing to fear.

Not until now.

As Voldemort had said before, he had made her into what she was. Today she was physically, mentally, and magically capable of so much more because of him. She was stronger, and she knew it, so she lifted her chin and looked him straight in the face.

Though Harmony had to bite her lip to keep it from trembling, she flushed every thought of fear out of her mind. If she was going to die, she would do it knowing that she no longer had any fear of the man in front of her. For a fraction of a second, she wondered why the Serpentine did not react, until she remembered that he was the only one in the whole world that it was immune to.

Her Master stared her down, but her gaze did not falter, and in that moment he realized the true strength inside her. Any other victim would've been cowering on the floor while he, the Dark Lord Voldemort, held a wand up to their heart. In that moment he found yet another thing about the young woman to admire.

Voldemort's jaw clenched—something Harmony recognized he did whenever he was making a difficult decision. His wand hand began to tremble, but she did not look away from his eyes. If he chose to kill her—his choice, his one and only heir—she would not stop him, and he was going to look her straight in the eye while doing it.

Voldemort took a sudden, deep breath, and Harmony knew death was coming soon. He held it until his face turned red, and then she saw frustrated tears gather at the corners of his blue eyes.

Right when Harmony thought that he would end her life, Voldemort turned quickly away and was gone.

Master appeared in the foyer of the mansion after he had stormed down the stairs. The group of forty to fifty Death Eaters had been waiting for him anxiously. By the enraged look he still wore, no one dared to say a word to him except for a brave Severus Snape.

"Are you ready, my Lord?"

"Let's go," Voldemort replied curtly.

"And Harmony Hangleton?" Snape inquired cautiously. Worry etched his brow.

"She's not coming," he answered through gritted teeth. The very name itself caused a solar flare to erupt in his core and lick his insides with anger.

Then, like a massive, irregular shadow, the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord left the mansion and seeped into the forest, becoming one with the shadows of the trees.

Harmony watched through her dirty bedroom window as the witches and wizards disappeared left. Her hands, which were no longer gloved, gripped the window sill, and she trembled as she suppressed an urge to scream.

She felt a sudden wave of emotions, not toward anyone in particular, but toward everyone, from Draco to Dumbledore, Barty, Bellatrix, and Snape, and even her parents who had abandoned her in her dreams. At that moment, she could have cursed them all.

Then lastly, her ire fell to her Master, who now seemed to have abandoned her as well. She felt pity, anger, fear, and yearning. If felt like a part of her had been torn away and left a gaping hole of vulnerability, just as she'd felt vulnerable when her face scarf had been torn away.

 _I can't just stay here and do nothing,_  she told herself, though she did not want to leave. She was still recovering from the shock of Voldemort nearly killing her, but now her thoughts on his plans for this evening had become clearer.

It felt as if hours had passed since she'd had her intense conversation with Lord Voldemort about his plans to kill Harry Potter, and his insane plan for her future. She couldn't get the image out of her head of his lips coming down to meet hers after he'd taken off her face scarf.

He had never touched her quite like that before. He was affectionate, with a tenderness that she had never thought he was capable of. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest at the thought of him kissing her, as though his feelings toward her went beyond the usual mentor and student. As though he  _loved_  her.

Everyone at Hogwarts had said many times over that Lord Voldemort could not love. But she and Master had never broached that topic—it would have been awkward, she was sure. But now she wondered why it would have been awkward. It wasn't as if she'd ever expected Master to love her, but if he could….

Harmony frowned and cursed herself for thinking like a fool. How could she be pondering about love at a time like this? And an impossible love, at that? Only a few weeks ago the very thought of his kiss had frightened her out of her wits. If he couldn't love, why would he try to kiss her? The hairs on her arms stood on end as she wondered what exactly he'd intended by his actions.

 _Enough!_  Harmony told herself.  _I've wasted too much time already. People are going to die tonight. One already has._ Once the word gets out that every follower of Lord Voldemort was terrorizing Hogwarts school the Ministry will not hesitate to act. The Ministry of Magic would most likely send every capable witch and wizard they had to sort out the mess. What a pleasant surprise it would be for them to find none other than the Dark Lord himself there commanding his army.

Harmony thought about that for a moment. Armies usually fought wars, and tonight could very well be the start of one. And at the very center of that war would be her Master and her best friend. It was almost poetic.

Harmony gazed up at the stars in wonder. This war obviously included her; she wouldn't miss it for the world. With new-found determination, Harmony spun around and raced from the room. She went down the stairs and quickly searched the broom closet for some kind of sac she could toss over her shoulder.

Since she had a sure feeling she would not return to the mansion after tonight, she also raced back upstairs and retrieved what little belongings she had. In her old room, Harmony found the green and silver dress she had worn to the Slytherin Celebration, and stuffed that into her sac. Then she ran to Master's room. The place had always been somewhat bare, but she glanced around just in case there was anything she might have forgotten.

Harmony spotted a slim green book on the table next to the bed. She picked it up with her bare hands and read the title by the light from the fireplace.  _Horcruxes and How to Obtain Them_.

With the  _Cascadia_  lessons keeping her busy, Harmony hardly had time to look through it. She was about to set the book down, but something in the back of her mind stopped her. She had dreamt of this book, of this exact one, and Master had said maybe she was meant to read it.

Again, she was unsure about her skills as a seer, but what harm could there be to take it along?  _Master will probably have a fit when he discovers one of his prized possessions is missing,_  Harmony thought with a twinge of amusement.  _But who knows what the end of this night will bring?_

Her amusement vanished as she realized that Master might not come back to the mansion at all, not if the Aurors got the upper hand in the battle.

Harmony stuffed the book into the sac along with the dress, and without another glance, she left Master's bedroom. She whipped out her wand and flew down the staircase. When she reached the foyer, she sprinted to the door, ready to throw it open.

"Harmony Hangleton, you wait right there!" a stern voice called out from behind her.

The sound of another person's voice nearly scared her out of her wits. She gasped as she spun around to find the source. She looked left and right, but saw no one. As she moved, the voice continued to call her. "Warmer, warmer, hot! Now freeze! Look to the right, you silly girl."

Harmony looked, but saw only a wall. On the wall was a large golden-framed scenery painting of a beach. And standing on the beach was a plump witch wearing violet robes.

"Claudia!" she gasped in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you not to gape at me like a codfish? You look completely foolish," Claudia said with her hands on her hips. But despite her severity, her stern voice was laced in worry. "I've been keeping my eye on you, child. And I have a warning for you."

"A warning?" Harmony frowned.

"Yes, and you'd better listen to it closely. You must not go after the Master tonight."

"What?" Harmony blurted out. "Not go to Hogwarts? Why would you say that? I have to go, people are in danger."

"You have to trust me," Claudia said impatiently. "You must leave, and go far away."

"Why?"

The violet witch's cheeks puffed out in anger, and she exploded, "Do you remember the room you found in the mansion when you got lost?"

"The one with the pregnant young woman?" said Harmony. She was perplexed as to where the little witch was going with this. "Of course I remember."

"Then you'd better listen close, and listen well. If you go after Master tonight, then what you saw in that room will be your fate."

"What?" Harmony exclaimed in confusion. "What do you mean, 'that'll be my fate?'"

"That room wasn't just any random room conjured by magic. That room is special; it has been there since Master's mother, Merope, inhabited the mansion. That room shows whoever opens it a glimpse into their future."

"Wait," Harmony paused. "You're saying that woman—that pregnant woman—was  _me_? That was  _my_  future?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Harmony groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, Claudia, you couldn't have picked a worse time for this. I've got enough to think about tonight already. What I saw in that room could've been anything. I didn't see her face completely, anyway. It could have been anyone!" She sighed heavily, giving the witch a pleading look. "I have to go to Hogwarts, Claudia. I need to go, and nothing you say can stop me."

Harmony turned and made a dash for the door. As she sprinted out into the night she heard Claudia shout at her back, "It's the truth! It's your fate, and if you go after him now, you've no hope to avoid it!"


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Harmony put any thought of that room Claudia mentioned into the back of her mind as she raced into the forest behind the mansion. Like Hogwarts School, the Riddle mansion had a spell on it to keep anyone from Apparating on and off the grounds. The only time Master had ever relaxed that protection spell was when Harmony was learning how to Apparate. Once he was confident she could travel easily, he had immediately cast the spell back on the house and grounds again.

When Harmony could no longer feel the restrictive force of the protection spell weighing down on her, she knew she could leave. It was uncertain whether the spell over Hogwarts would still be in effect with Dumbledore gone. But to be safe, she planned to Apparate as close as she could and then run the rest of the way.

Truthfully, she wasn't completely sure if she would be able to Apparate that far. The farthest she'd gone was to Knockturn Alley. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and it was certainly worth a try.

Harmony looked up and saw the full moon between the quivering branches of the trees. She closed her eyes, and the white glare of the moonlight seared onto the backs of her eyelids. In her mind's eye, she saw the towering architecture of Hogwarts, complete with the Great Hall and the Astronomy tower. Because it was nighttime, she imagined all the windows glowing warmly.

With delighted relief Harmony began to feel the familiar pull of the black hole brought forth by Apparition. Holding her breath, she allowed herself to be pulled in. Quick as a snap, she felt her body unfurl and then piece itself back together again.

After a brief moment of euphoria, she shook her head dizzily and glanced around her surroundings. As she'd expected, she landed nowhere on Hogwarts grounds, but she saw, in amazement, that she stood on a wide set of train tracks.

 _These tracks must be for the Hogwarts Express_ , Harmony thought excitedly. All she had to do was follow them to the school's platform, and she would be there.

Proud of her achievement, Harmony fastened her sac tighter over her shoulder and took off at a run down the railroad lane. Approximately five hundred yards off, the railroad disappeared into a massive forest, and she knew Hogwarts was on the other side.

Thanks to her new high stamina, Harmony passed through the tree-line and entered the forest at a constant and steady pace. Only five minutes had passed since she had Apparated, but every second that ticked by was one second too long. Harmony was anxious to get to the school. Every second gone was another life terminated by those merciless Death Eaters.

As she sprinted past the dark, looming trees, she considered her plan of action. Her wand would most likely have to come into use, both against the Dark Lord's followers and the Aurors. Her dark clothing made her appear too much like a Death Eater, so she would most likely be targeted by the Ministry workers. Her ultimate goal was to find Voldemort, because wherever he was, Harry Potter would be.

Both wizards would have murder on their minds tonight. She needed to intervene. She had to stop either one of them from being killed. She knew of this attack; if something happened to Harry, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

But Master—she needed him, too, now. If this battle had happened months ago, she couldn't have cared less about him. But months ago she had no idea how important she was to Lord Voldemort. She had been oblivious to the concept of being his chosen one.

Like it or not, she needed him. His Death Eaters believed she would be their leader once he was gone, and without Master she'd have no idea how to handle that. She wasn't ready to lead a regiment of Pureblooded Muggle-haters. She didn't  _want_  to be their leader.

But now Harmony also had to consider the idea that Master might no longer want anything to do with her. It hurt more than expected just thinking about it. But she would have to cross that bridge if she came to it, and hope for the best.

She could see the Hogwarts platform some meters ahead. Once she finally managed to heave herself up onto it, she could see the towers of the school through the tops of the trees beyond. The upper windows glowed with warm candlelight, and it was like a beacon of hope to Harmony as she followed the path toward the open gates.

She was relieved to have reached her destination, but the wide open gates troubled her greatly. At this hour, in the darkness of the night, the gates were usually closed tight under lock and spell.

 _Have the Aurors already arrived?_  Harmony wondered with worry. She sprinted past the giant steel gates, now more in a hurry than ever. As she climbed the front steps of the school, she was taken by surprise by bright, flashing lights to her far left. She could see wand-fire clearly through the tall windows of the Great Hall. Many colors flashed, mostly in deep reds and greens, and a few sparks flew out past a broken stained-glass window on the second floor. By the looks of things, the battle was widespread about the castle.

 _The battle has started already,_ her heart cried out. Unbidden, she could not hold back a horrifying image of Voldemort and Harry engaged in a murderous battle.  _One or the other might already be dead,_ she thought in despair.

Running as fast as she could, Harmony was glad she left her face scarf behind; it was so much easier to breathe without it. She huffed up the rest of the steps, but suddenly spun around when she heard a bang behind her. In the black sky, an irregular black shape passed over the bright moon.

She squinted, perplexed as to what kind of creature it could be. Then she noticed how the irregular shape increased in size, and she realized it was coming straight in her direction. When she understood exactly what the shadow was, she turned abruptly and sprinted into the school.

It was a mass of Aurors, the whole lot of them flying in on their broomsticks. And she had no desire to be there when they arrived.

As Harmony entered the school, she was met by a blast of fire from a nearby wand. She felt her Serpentine charm activate on her shoulder at the danger. She wondered if Master would notice the pressure as well, and think of her.

Creating a quick  _Cascadia_  to shield herself from any oncoming curses, Harmony gasped at the spectacle she found inside. She had been wrong to assume this war was just between Aurors and Death Eaters. Everywhere she looked she saw Hogwarts students and teachers—all in their nightclothes, wands out—fighting alongside the others.

As she looked down one of the corridors, Harmony smiled inside when she spotted two familiar students, one of them from Gryffindor House and the other from Slytherin, as they dueled side-by-side against a dark-haired Death Eater.

Determined to get to the Great Hall, where the biggest part of the battle was surely raging, Harmony was stopped by a flash of red light that cut straight across her path. She looked over to find the owner of the stun spell, and her eyes met a dainty Hogwarts girl who looked to be about a second or third year. Her freckled cheeks were flushed with excitement as her eyes flashed at Harmony fearlessly.

Harmony smirked, admiring the girl's courage. Not wanting to harm her or hurt her pride, she shot bright, colorful lights out of her wand like fireworks—and the instant the girl was distracted, Harmony sprinted away.

She swerved between duels and around waving wands, and was horrified to notice lifeless bodies littering every part of the floors. The biggest shock for her was when she recognized some of the dead who were pushed and forgotten against the walls. She rounded the corner that led to the Great Hall and saw a body on the ground with tufts of red hair sticking out behind a shirt collar.

Harmony would recognize that flaming red hair anywhere: it had to be a Weasley. Mournfully, she bent down and gently moved him onto his back to see which one it was.

Fred Weasley's lifeless eyes stared back at her.

Harmony stifled a cry. She felt a pang of deep pity for Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. She wished she could be with them now. After a silent good-bye, Harmony lifted herself slowly up off the floor, feeling like she weighed five hundred pounds. She swallowed her grief, and took off at a run.

Harmony was near the entrance to the Great Hall when all the commotion around her grew quiet. No more wands fired, none of the wizards fought. She looked through the huge door that led into the hall and discovered why.

She was able to spot Master right away by his pale complexion and commanding presence. Standing opposite him was her friend, Harry Potter. Both clutched a wand tightly at their sides.

The two wizards stood at the center of the hall, surrounded by hundreds of people. When Harmony glanced quickly around, she saw that there were no Death Eaters in sight. Everyone circling them was either from Hogwarts or had come to help them. The only place she found plenty of Death Eaters was on the floor, lying among the dead.

Harmony gasped in shock when she saw the familiar, dark tangle of hair belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange.  _The wicked witch is dead_ , Harmony mused darkly.

"So, Potter, what tricks are you going to pull to get out of this one?" Master asked with wide blue eyes.

"No tricks," Harry said simply. "All of your Horcruxes have been destroyed. It's just you and me."

Master gave him a smug smirk. "And you think you are going to leave this alive? I will destroy you, Potter." His blue eyes stared ferociously—like a snake about to strike its prey.

Harry shook his head of messy jet-black hair. "You won't be killing anyone else tonight."

"What do you think is going to save you?" Master jeered. "Do you actually believe that you are more powerful than me? You're dreaming!"

"Neither can live while the other survives, Riddle," Harry said. Master winced at the mention of his Muggle father's name. "So this is your last chance, your final moment to admit you regret every evil deed you've done."

Not one of the hundred people in the Great Hall breathed.

"How dare you!" Master yelled, his blue eyes flashing. When Harmony saw his wand twitch, she knew the moment would soon come. He would kill Harry soon. She readied herself to take action.

"Yes, I dare," Harry said. "All of your Horcruxes are destroyed! All of your Death Eaters are dead! You have nothing left but your guilt."

Master yelled with outrage, and raised his wand at the young wizard in front of him. Harry was quick to mirror the Lord, raising his wand as well.

"Wait!" Harmony shouted as she rushed forward. Her voice echoed clearly throughout the Hall, reverberating against the heaven-high windows. Every head turned to see Harmony break through the line of people and stride right up to the wizards. As she stood between them, murmurs broke out among the giant crowd. Those who recognized her called out questioningly, but she ignored them.

Harmony looked at Harry, allowing recognition to splash on his face. As she turned to face Voldemort, she heard her friend exclaim, "Hermione?"

With her back to Harry, Harmony looked at Voldemort. She watched as his reaction changed from surprise, to pride, to realization, and then to straight-up resentment.

"What are you doing, Harmony?" he said bitterly. "You're interfering."

At Voldemort's informal regard toward the bold young woman, the murmurs of the crowd increased. Harmony could feel Harry's eyes staring at the back of her head. His own head must have been filled with questions, like, "Where have you been all this time? Why are you wearing those Death Eater clothes? Why is Voldemort even acknowledging you?"

She could do nothing to appease his curiosity. In that moment, her eyes were for Master alone.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

"Hermione?" Harry said again, as though he was savoring the sound of her name after being deprived of saying it for so long. Then, like waking from a dream, he shook his head and said firmly, "Hermione, this is between Voldemort and me. He's right, you're interfering. You need to step aside."

Harmony said nothing to him. She didn't look away from her Master.

It was clear Harry was taken aback by her behavior, but he refused to lower his wand.

"My Lord," Harmony pleaded, as though trying to coax the blazing sun to stop shining. Several people gasped when they heard this. She didn't care. "My Lord, please, listen to me. You must leave here; you have to forget about this tonight."

Voldemort barked out a laugh, cold and humorless. "You're mad, woman. Why should I do that?"

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Harry exclaimed. "What has gotten into you? How can you call him that? Your  _Lord_?"

Again Harmony ignored Harry.  _I'm saving your neck_ , she thought, but directed her words only to her Master. "You need to trust me now. You said that you did earlier, because you gave me the charm."

"I thought I could trust you," he said in a loud tone. "That was before I found out that you've been lying to me since the day we met."

"I never lied to you!" Harmony protested hotly. "I just didn't tell you the whole story. You never asked me about where I came from. You accepted me for who I was, and was proud of me all the same."

"I was proud of what you could do."

"But so what if I'm Muggle-Born! It's only my heritage. It has nothing to do with what power I'm capable of," Harmony insisted. "It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything!" Master replied, his eyes wide. "Have you ever heard of a Mud-blood who ruled over Slytherin Purebloods? It's inconceivable."

"But how can you say that?" she exclaimed. "You, yourself, have Muggle blood running through your veins."

The voices from the crowd stopped. No one dared breathe a sigh. It was as though the world had decided to stop turning.

Voldemort's eyes had gone cold, and he replied forcefully, "My mother was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. That is more than most Purebloods can prove." He paused, letting his words sink in. Then his eyes looked over her shoulder hostilely toward Harry. "Now get out of my way."

It was as though his words unleashed the gates to hell, and instantly a flood of Aurors stormed through the entrance to the Hall. With fifty or so witches and wizards blazing a trail of spells in their wake, the Great Hall was thrown into immediate chaos. The crowd of people scattered, causing a great deal of confusion as Aurors came with their eyes and wands trained on the Dark Lord at the center of the room.

Voldemort and his reluctant heir did not say another word, but exchanged a glance as their quarrel was momentarily forgotten. Harmony jumped closer to him, and with their combined power they conjured a  _Cascadia_. Because their energies were united, the shield surrounding them rippled with countless shades of blue.

Some of the Aurors collided into the shield, which acted as a brick wall, and they crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The rest of the army lobbed spell after spell at them in hopes of weakening their defenses. But with the two of them combined, their  _Cascadia_  protection was unwavering.

When Harmony was sure that they were safe, she turned back to her Master. She was met with furious blue eyes that flashed fiercer than the blue light of their shield. With gritted teeth he shouted, "Damn you, woman! If you hadn't interfered, Potter would be dead! I would have no longer needed to deal with him!"

"You should have listened to me and left!" Harmony shouted back. "You could die if you don't."

"I could, but so what if I am mortal? I'm stronger than Potter is. I would have killed him!"

"Even if you did kill him now, then what? What would there be left then? A short period of self-gratification, and then nothing. You gain nothing by killing Harry Potter."

"I would be regarded as the most powerful wizard of all time," he insisted.

"There will be others to stop you."

"I will kill them, too."

Harmony opened her arms wide and motioned to the Great Hall all around them. "Look around you!" she shouted. "Where are all your followers that will defend you? They're all dead."

Master shook his head. "There are others. I can always find more who would grovel to stand by my side. And besides," he added softly after a pause, "there's still you. You will still learn to take my place if and when I pass."

Harmony dropped her arms at his words. She frowned and spoke in a quieter tone, "But I thought you no longer wanted me because I was Muggle-born."

"I have made my choice," Master said. "You will always have my Serpentine charm, you cannot avoid it. It is your fate. I have made my choice both with you, and with Potter. I will kill him tonight, as I have planned for a long time."

Harmony thought about his words, particularly when he had mentioned "fate."  _It is your fate._  That had been the second time tonight she had been told what her fate was. First by Claudia, about what she had seen in that future room in the mansion, then Master, about her unavoidable fate as a Mud-blood Slytherin leader.

 _For too long_ , Harmony decided,  _I've been told what my fate was and who I was supposed to become. But now, I believe I need to create a fate of my own_. Harmony considered a plan of action, and decided it was the only way. She looked her Master straight in his eyes, brown to blue, and said, "If you kill Harry Potter, I would be your only hope of continuing your plans?"

"Correct," Master said. "As I have said, when Potter dies I will be considered the most powerful wizard alive, and you would be able to learn and grow into the leader I want for my followers without having to deal with any trouble from the boy. Without you, I will most likely never be able to create a new Serpentine charm to give to another, and my followers, my power, and—overall—my existence would diminish."

"So," Harmony paused, summing up his words in her head, "without me—"

"It's over."

Harmony gave him a small smile, nodded sadly, and then said, "That's what I wanted to hear." Then she stepped away from Master, and with a heavy sigh she brought her wand up and pointed it at the side of her head like a loaded gun.

Master's face fell in shock when he realized what she was planning to do. His shock was short-lived, as his face quickly contorted with rage.

"You infuriating woman! How dare you!"

"Make your choice about this," Harmony said in a hard voice. "Either you kill Potter tonight and I kill myself, or you forget about him and we combine our powers to  _Cascadia Maxima_  our way past these Aurors. We'll leave here."

Master growled. "How dare you threaten me with your death? You are my only hope to a successful future. It is—this is betrayal, pure and simple. I've planned this takeover for years. I won't leave," he insisted. "Besides, if I had wanted to leave I would have Apparated out of here the second the Aurors appeared."

The hand that held Harmony's wand began to sweat as she frowned, "Apparate? But you can't Apparate—"

"On Hogwarts grounds," Master finished, and then gave an evil smile. "With the Headmaster dead, and dangerous wizards gone rampant inside, the school broke the protective spell to allow Aurors quick access to neutralize the situation. Can't you feel it in the air, like you can move and breathe more freely? Oh!" Master pointed to something behind Harmony. "Looks like these Aurors are finally getting that message. Dim-witted fools."

Harmony didn't want to turn her back on Voldemort in case he tried to grab her wand away from her head. So she glanced over his shoulder to see outside the blue force field, and sure enough more witches and wizards were appearing out of the air with wands drawn.

With every new Auror, the stunning spells impacted their shield again and again with increasing intensity. When Harmony became aware that they were in more danger than she anticipated, she looked back at Master and asked him, "Well, what have you decided?"

Master glowered at her. A knot tightened in Harmony's stomach as she realized she must be the first person ever to push his pride this far. If she were him, the answer would have been simple, but Master never let anything get in the way of his pride. As he'd said before, he always got what he wanted, but now he had to choose between one or the other, his irrational vengeance, or his and her future.

As he painstakingly deliberated, Harmony could see he was in a real dilemma. His eyes glazed over in furious indecision.

The more time he took to consider, the more Harmony could feel the power of their shield diminishing. It wouldn't be long before the Aurors would fight their way past the  _Cascadia_  and get to their target inside. The lack of time only put more pressure on him, and his face grew red in fury and irritation.

Then, as if something clicked in his mind, he looked back at Harmony with an eerie sureness. In a flicker of a second, he raised his eyebrows and knit them together in a deep frown, as though he were hesitant, but his uncertainty was gone in a flash and with a sneer he gave Harmony his answer:

"Potter dies tonight."

Harmony released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She was overwhelmed with disappointment, feeling as though she could fall through the floor with the heaviness she held inside her, like her heart had dropped down into her stomach.

His rejection was more unbearable than she could have imagined. Even after all Master had taught her, after all they had shared, he was willing to toss her away as though she was nothing more than rubbish.

Harmony grimaced as though she had been served a massive blow to the stomach, and through gritted teeth she growled, "So you've made your choice." Her eyes stung painfully as hot tears threatened to fall.

Master said nothing, breathing heavily. He looked away from her as she spoke, out of shame? Anger? She couldn't tell. Now he watched her out of the corner of his blue eyes, as though he anticipated a bomb to go off any second.

Harmony took a deep breath so she could prepare herself to get into the mindset for self-destruction. Her wand felt like a burning hot coal against the side of her head. Her wand hand began to shake as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and trickled down her face.

Harmony had heard that people often saw glimpses of their life before they died, so she recalled memories of her own: friends she'd made, things she'd learned, dreams she'd had. She remembered that dream she had when she first came to Riddle mansion, of her parents in Hogsmeade, when they hadn't known who she was. Then she painfully remembered the end of the dream, when the cloaked man had opened his arms and embraced her.

 _Master_.

Tears pouring, she remembered Ron and Harry. Through the pounding in her head she imagined both their voices shouting her name through the force field.  _Hermione? Hermione Granger?_ The sounds of their voices suddenly brought back so many memories.

She remembered the time she fought a three headed dog, destroyed a whole garden of Devil's Snare, conquered a giant game of wizard's chess, and helped Harry escape a wanted convict. They had even broken into the Ministry of Magic in search for prophesy.

She had done so much for Harry, her best and dearest friend. All of those wonderful and terrifying adventures had been to help Harry destroy the man she had now come to respect, the Dark Lord.

 _But he doesn't want me_ , Harmony thought as fresh tears poured out at this thought.  _Not anymore. How could I be so foolish as to think he would care if I lived or died? He's Lord Voldemort, and he doesn't care about anyone but himself. How could I forget that?_

Harmony shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. This last action, then, she would do for Harry. It was the only thing she had left to give. With her gone, Harry would finally be able to destroy Lord Voldemort forever. An image of her Lord's face appeared behind her eyelids.  _Well,_  she thought,  _maybe I'll see him in the afterlife_.

Harmony took one last deep breath, and then drove her wand deeper into her skull.

Suddenly, a warm hand snatched it, and in an instant it was gone. A second later, a deep green light flashed from its tip.

Voldemort's arms wound around her and he crushed her face into his chest. He whispered something in her ear, and Harmony grabbed fistfuls of his cloak as she fought off the urge to sob uncontrollably.

She could hardly believe it; it had all happened so quickly. She wondered if she was already dead. But that would have to mean they were both dead; that Harry had succeeded in killing Lord Voldemort.

The thought made her sad, but the feel of his arms around her comforted her like nothing else could before. She wiped her tears into his cloak as his familiar scent filled her nose. The blood was pounding in her ears, and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, and she knew that without him, she never would have taken another breath.

Reality flooded into their warm cocoon with a fierce amount of force when Harmony heard gasps, and questions, and thunderous bursts of outrage all around them. She opened her eyes to see that their  _Cascadia_  had fallen.

"Hermione?" shouted voices all around her. "Hermione Granger?"

The loudest of the voices came from somewhere behind her, but Harmony didn't bother to see who the speaker was. She looked up into her Master's eyes instead, centering all of her attention on them as if there was nothing else in the universe.

"We are leaving," his pale lips intoned.

Harmony sighed in relief. And just like that, he was gone.

With the shield of the  _Cascadia_  dispersed, all the Aurors had made their way to the powerful wizard in one surge. A couple of stern-faced Aurors took hold of Master's arms from either side and forced him to unwrap them from Harmony. Countless others pointed their wands at his chest threateningly.

"No!" Harmony screamed when someone she couldn't see forced her arms from around his waist and began to drag her away. "Stop!"

The angry mob began to crowd around Voldemort, but he never took his eyes from her face.

"No!" Harmony shrieked. She felt a surge of anger flood her veins like scalding hot oil, and the power in her core suddenly surged forth and erupted like a fiery volcano. Blinding light pulsed out of her with every heartbeat, just like the first time, only now with ten times more force. With only Master in her vision, the  _Cascadia Maxima_  flew past him as if it were a puff of air, but everyone else was forced off their feet and slammed against the stone wall.

With his cloak whipping behind him like wings, Master came toward Harmony effortlessly. He held his hand out to her with a victorious smile. Harmony reached out, and faltered to one knee. The power coursing through her had not slackened, and she could feel herself growing weak. The tips of their fingers met, and a bolt of energy shot between them. Voldemort held both her hands in his while their shared power brought Harmony back onto her feet. With the light pulsing out of her in quicker intervals, she regarded his smiling face.

Gripping their hands tighter, Master bent his head down closer to hers. She felt his lips graze her ear as he gave her a command that she enthusiastically obeyed.

"Get us out of here."

Harmony quickly thought of a place that was small and isolated, someplace where they could be safe. Barely a second passed when a picture formed in her mind, and without a moment's hesitation, Harmony gripped Master's hands tighter and pulled him into the black void with her.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Their surroundings changed dramatically compared to the hectic battle. When they Apparated they landed on unstable ground, and Harmony fell onto her back, bringing Master down with her. Sharp rocks stabbed into her tender flesh. Master's weight on top of her body forced her harder into the ground, and she winced painfully. With a groan, Master lifted himself off and helped her to her feet.

The pair looked around. They had landed on a grassy cliff only a meter away from a very long drop that led to a roaring sea. They peered over the side to see white waves crashing against the cliff-side with a roar.

Harmony laughed sheepishly, "That was close."

Voldemort glared at her. "Too close. What a riot that would be: it wasn't the hundred some Aurors that killed us, but your defective travel skills."

"I'm still getting a handle on my Apparition," she said defensively. "Besides, it's been a while since I've been here."

"And where would 'here' be exactly?" he asked, looking around.

Harmony spun and pointed out into the distance, "There."

He followed her finger with his eyes. They saw a small building that looked over the ocean. Its white walls were covered in different sea shells and tiles, with large triangular windows that were completely dark.

"Shell Cottage," she clarified.

The pair walked over to the cottage and Voldemort looked through one of its windows. "Whose house is this?"

"It belongs to a friend of a friend," Harmony simply replied. She knew the couple that lived here would be involved with helping the Ministry fix the problem at Hogwarts. She and Master had perhaps a day or two here to lay low before they would have to move on.

Harmony went to the weathered door and tried the handle. "It's unlocked."

They moved out of the salty breeze and into the dry cottage. Master created a glowing orb with his hand which he held at eye level as they walked about. In the blue glow, they looked around the dim enclosure.

They were standing in the kitchen, and Harmony saw an ancient iron stove next to a small oak table with a couple of chairs. Bordering the walls were matching wood cupboards with seashell-shaped handles. The couple moved through the dark into the next room where a quilted bed rested. At the foot of the bed was a hope chest.

Harmony dropped her sac, and fell to her knees to rummage through the chest for candles. She set the candles around the room on the counters and the table, and then lit them with the tip of her wand. When they could see clearly through the orange glow, he put out the glowing orb with a snap.

"So," he said, peering around a wall that led to another part of the cottage, "a friend of a friend?"

"Yes," Harmony said, and then mumbled quickly, "Just a couple who work in Diagon Alley, that's all. Quite charming people. Pureblood. You'd approve of them." She said the last bit loudly to make sure he heard.

Voldemort's brow went up as he continued to survey the room, but said nothing.

"Why?" she asked suddenly, and Voldemort turned to face her. "Why didn't you do it? Kill Harry Potter, I mean. I thought you said there was nothing else you wanted more than to have him dead."

His face grew dark, irritated to be back to this topic of conversation. "I considered what you said. I suppose you were right about one thing; there were too many Aurors around. Once I disposed of Harry, I would have been killed instantly."

Harmony resisted the urge to throw the candle she held in her hand at his head. To make sure she didn't do anything stupid, she set it down, faced him directly, and said with a great deal of conviction, "I was right about a lot of things."

Voldemort tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at her. "Oh?"

Harmony laughed, curt and humorless. "Like when I told you all of your followers were dead, and you have no—"

"As I have told you," Master said, raising his voice again. "They are not  _all_  dead."

"A hundred Death Eaters, maybe?" Harmony exclaimed, challenging his tone. "And I did not see a single one standing beside you in the Great Hall. I saw Bellatrix was dead, and so many others."

"Some of them ran away," Voldemort said as though he was forced to admit a terrible secret. "And they will be punished accordingly when I look for them."

"You're going to look for them?" she asked. "For who, exactly?"

"As I have said, there are always others," he insisted, keeping more control over his anger, though barely. "The Death Eater's families, friends of their families. It goes on." Then he took a wide, aggressive step toward her and sneered. "Please continue, what else were you so right about?"

Harmony took a matching step away from him, but her back hit the wall behind her.  _He's just trying to pick a fight_ , she complained in her mind, but her pride forced her to continue. "I'm right about how others will come for you once Harry Potter is dead."

"And again I say, 'I will kill them, too,'" Voldemort said snidely. "Continue."

Harmony gaped at him, but quickly shut her mouth. She had become so used to having her face covered; she wasn't used to people reading her expressions, like reading a book. Without blinking she said, "I was right about how I said I never lied to you."

He scoffed, "Don't remind me."

"How can it disgust you so much when you, too, have Muggle blood? It doesn't make us all that different from one another."

Voldemort strode up to her at her open remark and he said in her face, "Doesn't make us different? You are dreaming! Slytherin blood, the most powerful blood, runs through my veins, while your parents probably couldn't tell the difference between a wand and a whistle."

Harmony's face grew hot with anger at his mention of her parents.  _How dare he speak about them that way,_ she shouted in her head. But instead of making any comment concerning them, she taunted mockingly, "Well, then, how does it feel to have  _dirty blood_  tainting your powerful line of rein? You must be so  _ashamed_  to have me as your heir!"

Master grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to come closer to him. "I gave you the Serpentine charm because I wanted to, and I cannot abandon my plan despite your Mudblood!"

But Harmony would hear nothing of it, and she shouted into his face, "But what about what I want?"

Voldemort's face grew red, and he sneered down at her, "Well, of course, it  _is_  about what you want! It is  _all_  about you, isn't it? None of it has to do with what  _I_  want, the Dark Lord,  _your_  Master!" At his last words, he pushed her back against the wall so hard that Harmony's head banged against it.

"Ow!" Harmony groaned. She was distracted a moment by the shot of pain that ran through the back of her head, but once the stars in her eyes disappeared, she was instantly aware that he had his mouth on hers.

Harmony gasped in surprise, but with him covering her mouth, she could hardly get air through her nose, and her head swam with dizziness. Both his arms were wound around her small frame like snakes that constricted her tightly against his body.

She tried to weave her arms around his, so she could wedge them between her body and his to push him away. But he was too strong to move. She twisted her head to one side so she could gasp for air. His breath felt like hot steam on her cheek when he exhaled, and he unwound one of his arms from around her to run a hand over her body, searching. When she felt him slip a couple fingers into the string that tied her corset together, Harmony gasped in her mind with surprise.

With a lurch, Master pulled her by her corset strings away from the wall, swung her around, and then pushed her away from him. Harmony fell, worried she was going to hit the ground hard, but instead she landed with a grunt on the quilted bed.

She barely had a gasp of air to fill her lungs before his chest was pressing her into the mattress. Harmony felt a moment of panic when his mouth returned to hers eagerly, small sounds coming from the back of his throat. But his movements slowed, becoming more under control, and Harmony was able to clear her swimming head.

She could feel the pounding of his heart against her own, and it somehow calmed her. Two drums battering madly. At the feel of it, the image came into her mind of nothing separating their hearts, no clothing, no skin, bones, as though they were fused together into one.

Harmony felt herself going under, as though a wave came crashing over her head. With a deep breath, she relinquished herself, let him grab a hold of her, and drag her deeper and deeper into the depths.

The moment he felt she'd stopped resisting him, he growled low and gently bit her lips until she opened her mouth. His warm tongue slipped inside, exploring the way she tasted.

Harmony's insides did a little flip, whether out of fear or excitement, she wasn't sure. His hands found their way to the front of her corset. He sat up in bed for a moment to slowly untie it. She watched with uneven breaths as she let him reveal herself. In a moment, the corset was gone, and the underclothes with it.

He loomed above her on the bed, devouring every inch of her bare breasts with his cool blue eyes. He had a  _hungry_  look on his face, but there was a hint of resistance, like he didn't fully trust that what he was seeing was real.

For a flicker of an instant, she wondered just how many women he'd seen like this before. He was quite a few years older than her, but he never spoke of having someone whom he had a physically intimate relationship with. Harmony had had her thoughts concerning Bellatrix—that vile woman had seemed willing enough. But it was possible their relationship never went beyond that of a mentor and student, Lord and servant.

With all his adverse talk of love, was it possible he had never been with a woman like this before? Like her, could this possibly be his first time?

 _No_ , Harmony thought. It was mad to think so. He was a man, a human being, with feelings and urges. Surely there came a time before then when his desires overtook him and—as handsome as he was—he would've had no difficulty in finding someone to please him. As for herself, she'd never been with someone, although she'd wanted to. There was Victor Krum, strong, handsome,  _physical_ , but they never went this far. No one had ever seen her like this before. No one.

Without another thought, she knew she was sharing something so intimate it almost frightened her. She wasn't thinking about being with the Dark Lord Voldemort—the wizard everyone feared. Right now, she was with the man she'd already shared so much of herself with—knowledge and trust and respect. As he gazed down at her with hooded eyes—full of lust and longing—she let herself lay bare to him as if to say "Every bit of me is open to you." There was no hiding, now.

Harmony sat up and tentatively moved closer to him. She brought her hands up and unclasped his cloak, letting it fall. He watched every move unblinkingly, breathing heavily, as she helped herself with trembling fingers undoing his shirt. To pull the fabric off his torso, she had to press herself flush against his chest, and the warmth of their bodies united. He tilted his head into her mess of hair and inhaled deeply. Once free of his top clothes, she tossed them over the side of the bed.

Shirtless, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the soft curves of her back and hips. He kissed her gently on the neck and shoulders as she pulled at his pants, trying to unfasten them. At her difficulty, he took her hands away and rolled her back onto the bed, where her head landed between the pillows. He finished the work himself, using just one hand while the other held him up. She easily did away with the rest of her clothes, simply by slipping her pants off her hips and pulling them down. She kicked her shoes away in time for him to lie on top of her completely.

His pale skin, always looking as cold as ice, surprised her with its warmth. He pressed her into the bed and moved his lower body so it rested snug between her legs. She was smaller-boned than he was, but with her knees spread apart, she could bring them up to straddle his hips or tangle her legs around his thighs. She'd never done this before, so it took her a second to figure out a position that felt most comfortable.

He ran his lips over her skin, everywhere, until they found her mouth. She responded with unexpected passion, moving her head to the side to deepen the kiss, and she sucked on his tongue playfully when it entered her. He chuckled lightly, and it vibrated into her mouth, making it feel as though she were the one laughing.

She caressed the back of his neck and wove her fingers into his black hair. The more their cravings rose, the more they grind against each other, skin rubbing on skin. When waiting became too much to withstand, Voldemort broke away from her kiss suddenly to look down at where their bodies were closest. His hand beside her head disappeared, moving down, and then, with a soft grunt, he was moving inside her.

Harmony had her arms around his broad shoulders, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck as she cried out. Tears blurred her vision. Her breath left her in short, uneven gasps. There was pain at first, but it numbed into a dull throbbing, underlined with exquisite delight. He slowly pushed himself as much as he could, pressing her further into the mattress. Once their bodies had grown accustomed to the feel of the other, he began to make slow, rhythmic movements.

She surprised herself when a soft moan escaped her lips, and he caught it in his mouth with a tender kiss. There was no other sound except for their heavy breathing and the sound of ocean waves crashing against the shore. For a brief moment, it was as though a part of her flew from her body and hovered above them near the ceiling. In her mind's eye, she saw them joined together on the bed and she could hardly believe it was  _her_  she was seeing. If felt more like two strangers— _two lovers_.

When he suddenly quickened his movements, she zeroed back in to reality. The surface of her skin was burning and sweat was starting to pulse up from her every pore. She involuntarily closed her eyes as the feeling of euphoria washed over her like warm water. With him breathing quickly against her neck, she dug her fingertips into the pale flesh of his back. So close together now, she could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

His pulsing actions came faster and faster, increasing its fervor. Until, finally, he pressed her one last time into the bed—giving a drawn-out moan—and then slowly relaxed on top of her.

They lay there, panting, while stars burst behind their eyelids. Once he'd caught his breath, Voldemort rolled over onto his back beside her in the bed. She felt sore and somewhat tired, but blissfully so. Bringing her knees together, she turned onto her side closest to him, but stared up at the ceiling. The wooden beams and plywood boards pounded in and out of focus as her heart slowly went back to a normal rate. Everything was bathed in a warm orange-yellow hue from the candlelight, giving the impression that everything inside was calm and timeless, while the waves crashed violently just outside their little walls.

The more she calmed down, the more Harmony was able to contemplate exactly what just happened—what she had consented to. Months ago, she would've rather died than let Voldemort touch her. In her mind, she made him to be a violent and sadistic man. But now…his warmth towards her was obvious; he was almost kind. Now, they had a bond that was undeniable and with it came an unexpected thrill, which had displaced the fear. She always had the feeling he wanted this—she saw it in his eyes from time to time—but as for herself? She'd had no idea. Being with him had awoken something inside her. Something startling, something almost dangerous.

Slowly, Harmony turned her head over to his side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him resting—head on pillow, eyes closed. For a glimmer of a second, she had almost expected him not to be there, as though she had simply dreamt it all. That would have been more believable that the fact that she and the Dark Lord Voldemort had done one of the most intimate things two people can do together.

But it was true, and with that affirmation she felt an unanticipated amount of relief.

As though he could feel her watching him, Voldemort's icy blue eyes slid open and gazed upon her. Harmony felt a jolt in her midsection. Her eyes flicked away and bashfully roved down the length of his body. She was reminded that both of them still lay completely naked on top the sheets and she shivered. Their little rest from activity had made her aware just how cold it was in Shell cottage. There was sure to be a fireplace around there somewhere, but making one felt like too much work at the moment, and the candlelight made the environment pleasantly ethereal.

Instead, she sat up and picked her edge of the blanket back from beneath the pillow. Catching her drift, Voldemort did the same and together they slipped beneath the covers. She turned on her side facing away from him, ready to rest her eyes. For a moment, it was like it always was with the two of them just sleeping together in the same bed. But then she felt the mattress shift and bow beside her as Voldemort moved closer. His fingers ran up the length of her arm and grasped her shoulder, as though he was marveling at its softness. Again, she got the impression that he seldom ever touched a woman.

He moved even closer until she could feel him—feel  _all of him_ —pressed against her back. He slid his hand off her shoulder and tucked it under her arm, where he snaked it up between her breasts and rested it flat against her chest.

Harmony sighed and found herself smiling when she felt the Serpentine charm slither up to greet its master's touch.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Harmony wasn't sure how long she'd slept for. She just remembered waking up from a dreamless sleep to listen to the ebb and flow of the waves that crashed against the cliff face outside. At times, the roaring of the waves matched the sound of Voldemort's breathing beside her. While she slept, he had rolled off her to his own side of the bed. She looked over to find him still with his eyes closed.

The blanket came up to his waist, revealing his bare chest. She took the chance to observe him without being noticed. Never before had she seen a completely naked man before, and she had no objection to what she saw. His muscles were well-toned but not burly, and there was only just a little hair on his chest.

When she turned over on her side to face him, she felt that he had a hand on her beneath the covers. At her stirring, his eyes opened a sliver and he took a deep, shaky breath, the skin on his chest going taut as he stretched. When he exhaled, he stared blankly up at the ceiling above him and put his hands under his head while Harmony watched. For that moment they lay beside each other like they always had. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady interval of his breaths.

 _It's funny_ , she thought,  _now that I'm used to the sound of another presence in bed beside me, I think it would be difficult to sleep without it_.

At this thought, he spoke, breaking the early morning silence.

"Harmony," he said in a thoughtful voice.

After a second she replied quietly, "Yes?"

Master cleared his throat before he said anything more. "Do you remember that room you found deep within the mansion? The one that shows you glimpses of the future?"

"Mm-hmm," she answered, wondering why he would bring it up now.

Master paused before he said, "I, too, went to that room."

"Why did you do that?" she asked curiously. The only way she came upon that room was by becoming painfully lost. It was dangerous to even try finding it.

"When you told me you'd found a lost woman there, I thought it would be a good idea to make sure one of the followers hadn't wandered down there besides you," he said. "But when I found the room, there was no one there. All I found in the place was a piece of my own future instead."

"Yes?" Harmony asked, her curiosity building now.

Master took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I saw a graveyard. It was ominous, with fog spilling out over my heels, and an old willow tree swaying slightly in the wind not too far ahead of me. And right before me was a grave. It wasn't my own." He frowned deeply, his eyes glazing over as he visualized the scene. "It was the grave of Lucius Malfoy."

Harmony frowned at him.

He continued, "I walked closer to the gravestone, which was carved from marble and had an etching of a snake wrapped around a blooming rose. But it was what was written on the stone that I can't get out of my mind. Beneath Lucius' name was etched the words, 'Here lies a man wives dream to have and sons dream to be.'"

Harmony smiled at this. Despite Lucius Malfoy's hostile behavior towards her personally, the words told her that he still had a family who cared about him. It was the one thing in his life that the man had actually done right.

"But I don't understand," Voldemort told her with a baffled voice. "The grave said nothing about his Wizarding abilities, or about his Pureblood name, or about his having been one of my most loyal followers." His confused expression darkened. "And do you know what? For some reason—a reason which I don't completely understand myself—I envied him."

He looked over at Harmony and searched her face as though he'd find the answers there. She gave him a thoughtful look, and he shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it was the way the words struck me, but they made me feel like I needed to leave there that very instant, like I never should have come there at all."

When Voldemort stopped talking, Harmony wasn't sure what to say. It was certainly strange that out of all the moments in his future, the room had chosen to show him a grave that was not his own.

"How did you escape from the room?" Harmony asked. "I never would've left if it weren't for Claudia, the little witch in the paintings."

"Claudia," he said with a bemused smile. "She's the one who told me about the room in the first place."

"I thought I did," Harmony said.

"When you turned up missing again, she thought that might be where you had gone," Master explained. "But I did not look for it until you mentioned the woman. As for why I left, I heard a man's voice calling out to me. He said, 'Who's that? Who's out there?', and I thought he must be outside the room. I went out to look for him but I didn't see anyone—not a soul. And when I turned back around the door slammed shut and locked."

"That's the same thing that happened to me," said Harmony with interest. "I mean the part about the door closing and not being able to open it again."

Voldemort turned his head so a side of his face rested on the pillow as he silently regarded her. "You have never told me exactly what you saw in the room. What was it?"

Harmony was not sure how much of the vision she should tell him. If she told him everything, including the part about her being very pregnant, she didn't know how he was likely to take it.

Of course, after what they had just been doing, the thought had already occurred to her that he may very well have accomplished the deed already. But what if he wasn't the father of the baby she was supposed to have? There could always be another man in her life in the future.

The very idea of anyone but Lord Voldemort touching her that way sickened Harmony. Somehow in the very depths of her being she knew that she would never want anyone but this man who lied beside her right now for her lover. The child had to be his.

"Well?" he prompted when she hadn't answered.

"Hm?" she asked, even though she had heard him perfectly well.

"When you went into the future room, what did you see?" he repeated.

"Oh, er, I saw the woman—she was me—standing in a darkened bedroom in the middle of the night," she said as she recollected the memory. "I was standing at an open window gazing out at a full moon that filled the whole place with blue light."

"Why were you at the window?"

"I'm not really sure. I looked a little sad, but also hopeful in a way. It was like I was just watching and waiting for something." Harmony decided not to mention the part about her being extremely pregnant at the time.

"Interesting," he said as he lay on his back again. "I wonder what you wanted so much."

His words hung in the air, and she let them fade into the silence. Then nothing more was said on the matter.

Harmony sighed and stretched when Voldemort sat up in the bed. She wondered what he was thinking about as he stared out the window on the wall opposite them. The sky was growing from purple to pink.  _Morning already_ , she thought,  _and we've hardly slept at all_.

Unexpectedly, Voldemort threw off his side of the blanket and stepped out of the bed. Harmony averted her eyes with modesty until he put his pants on. But her eyes returned to watch while he slipped his arms through his black shirt and strode across the room.

The door swung open magically, and he walked outside in his bare feet and an unbuttoned shirt. Harmony leaned up on her elbow and frowned curiously when she saw him pass by the window.

For a few moments, Harmony wasn't certain what to do. She waited to see if he would return. The sky grew into a sure pink and he still had not come back. After another second of indecision, Harmony slipped out of the bed, one leg at a time, and quickly snatched her black shirt off the floor. It was usually held in place by her corset, but now the black material hung loosely, leaving her shoulders bare while the hem reached the tops of her thighs. With her bare feet slapping against the hard floor, Harmony went into the cool salty breeze outside.

Not too far down the short path, she spotted Voldemort by the cliff-side sitting on a big rock. Walking in her bare feet through the cool grass, she went and stood behind him.

The golden rays of the rising sun illuminated Voldemort's head like a halo; the tips of his black hair were set aflame. His unbuttoned shirt flapped behind him like a pair of black wings.

Although he had heard Harmony approaching through the grass behind him, he did not look away from the image before him. "The last time I saw a sunrise like this one was while I was still in a Muggle orphanage," he told her. "But I've never seen one overlooking the ocean like this before." He took a deep breath, filling his lungs to their full capacity.

Harmony smiled at his words. She closed her eyes and took a breath as well, allowing the cold, salty air to fill her lungs as she listened to the pounding waves below. Fond memories of going to the beach as a child filled her mind as she licked her lips. She could taste salt on her tongue.

When she exhaled, she asked, "What are you going to do?"

The magic of the scenery seemed to diminish at bit at her words.

"I have to leave," he said, and she felt her heart droop. "I need to find whoever I can and regroup."

Harmony fought down the urge to remind him yet again that all of his followers were dead. She didn't want to start that argument again. Instead she said, "You're taking me with you."

Voldemort glanced back at her over his shoulder, "Yes, you and I stay together."

When they gazed at each other in that moment, Harmony realized that her feelings for him had increase dramatically since last night. With their eyes alone they could exchange knowing thoughts with just the slightest movement of the irises.

Harmony's stomach gurgled, and both of their eyes widened. Harmony smiled as she said, "We haven't eaten in a whole day. I'm sure we can find something in those cupboards to eat."

He nodded, looked one last time at the rising sun, and followed Harmony back to the cottage. Harmony felt a bit nostalgic as they looked through the kitchen. She remembered the feasts of food that was served for every meal at Hogwarts.

She was fairly certain she would never be able to return to school now. Everyone had seen her face last night, and they all knew she and the Dark Lord were on intimate terms. Why would anyone at Hogwarts possibly welcome her with open arms after they'd seen her embraced in his? After aiding the escape of the world's most wanted criminal, that would have to make her the world's second most wanted, wouldn't it?

Harmony felt a sudden and overwhelming sadness at the thought that she may never be able to officially finish her education at Hogwarts. Not only that, but she may never be able to see all the people she'd come to love at that school, teachers included.

"Ah, here we are," said Voldemort as he pulled some food from a cupboard. "This will do."

He set a partially eaten loaf of bread and a full jar of honey on the small table, and the honey caught a ray of sun as it came through the window, casting a sweet golden light on the wall. He sat down with a contented sigh and assembled his ingredients into two serviceable sandwiches.

Thoughts and questions still raced through Harmony's mind. She hadn't moved a muscle since the thought of Hogwarts came up. She just realized that now school was no longer a part of her life; she was stuck here with this dangerous man who had no idea who she really was. He had caused all the trouble she was in now—he had sent Snape to find a follower, and Snape had told Dumbledore, and Dumbledore had chosen her.

Of course, Voldemort didn't have the slightest idea that she had been sent there to keep an eye on him. Sure, he knew she was a Mudblood, but he clearly didn't care about that as much as he did about her abilities. But what if he knew the truth about Dumbledore being the one who had sent her there? Surely, his opinion of her would change, then.

 _There's no way he'll react well to that news_ , Harmony thought. So then she would just have to try as hard as she could to keep him from the truth, right? But how long would she be able to keep that up? How long would she have to keep lying to him before it became too difficult?

If she did that, she would be no better than Merope who had tricked her husband into loving her—loving someone she wasn't. Harmony thought about the pounding of his heart against her chest, the taste of his lips on hers, and she knew that neither of them would be able to survive that kind of betrayal.

If she was foolish enough to wait to tell him, any trust that they had built until that moment would come crashing down. Waiting was only likely to cause more pain and resentment.

But…if she told him  _now_ , she knew it would be just as difficult. Yet, because of what happened between them last night, she had a small hope that his heart would be a little more softened and merciful than usual.

Harmony's throat constricted painfully. She needed to tell him now or he was sure to find out some time. It would be best if he heard it from her first.

She watched as Voldemort took a bite of his honey-glazed bread. He looked content, as she had never seen him look before. It was unfortunate that she had to shatter that happiness to the ground in one great big burning heap.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said in a voice that was husky with emotion. "I just need to say it, so we can put it behind us." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Albus Dumbledore is the one who picked me to come to you."

The bread in Voldemort's hand stopped halfway to his mouth. The cottage was so quiet that a drop of honey from his upraised bread hit the table with a loud  _thud_. His food slipped from his hands, landing in a sticky heap on the table, and he very slowly turned to look at her.

"What?" was all he said, his fierce blue eyes flashing.

Harmony knew he'd heard her perfectly well, but after a painful swallow she confirmed the statement. "Dumbledore sent me to you."

Voldemort glared at her as he shook his head. "You are fooling with me. I sent Snape to find me someone at Hogwarts and he came back with you the very next night." He gave a short, humorless laugh, but his eyes stared back at her daringly.

"The night you told Snape," she said slowly, "he came straight to Dumbledore. I was asked to go to the Headmaster's office, and Snape was there with him when I arrived. Dumbledore wanted me to go, but Snape clearly disagreed with his choice."

"No!" he shouted vehemently with a violent shake of the head. He curled his hands up into fists. "No, no, no!" He jumped up from the table and stabbed a finger at her. "You are lying! Severus would not betray me!"

"I wouldn't know, my Lord, I did not ask him his reasons," said Harmony as she tried to keep her voice sure and steady. "All I know is Dumbledore originally picked me. He sent me to keep an eye on you—"

"To spy on me!" he exploded as he sent the jar of honey flying with one angry swing of his hand.

"But that's not what happened," Harmony protested, her voice cracking. "I never spoke to Dumbledore again once I was with you. They asked me to follow your orders—and when have I not? I have truly been your servant. I have done everything you've asked. I have been at your every whim. I have  _not_  betrayed you."

"Like bloody hell!" he spat. "So you don't think conspiring with Dumbledore behind my back counts as a betrayal? Don't try to tell me that the thought never once crossed your mind that you could reveal my every plan to the Ministry and have me stopped!"

"Of course not!" Harmony replied quickly, but her voice faltered. She remembered when she went to Knockturn Alley the first time to retrieve the Vanishing cabinet. She'd had exactly that very thought, that she could have him stopped, but Snape had told her they needed to wait for the proper time.

Then there was last night, when she found out about the planned attack on Hogwarts. She had wished about all else that there was something she could do, someone she could tell so she could stop him.

But that was just a part of who she was; she didn't want to see anyone get hurt, and that included Voldemort. She cared too much about his life now.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Voldemort could clearly see that his words had hit her spot on. This realization of her betrayal brought on an intense physical pain in him. What he suddenly felt was new to him—he had never experienced this type of pain before. He wanted to explode with fury, but at the same time he wanted to crumple to the ground while his heart imploded in his chest.

 _It's her fault I feel this way,_  he thought to himself bitterly. _It's her fault I have all these new and wretched feelings. She's making me weak—distracting me._

He seldom allowed his emotions to take complete control of his actions, but he was so lost in anguish that he unthinkingly lashed out at her.

Harmony gasped in surprise, but she was nimble enough to move out of the way.  _He's out of control_ , she thought and had to fight a sudden spur of her own anger, as well. He had  _never_  tried to hurt her before.

Harmony backed away from him, out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He matched her every step—fists balled, glaring.

"I gave you my Serpentine charm!" he shouted. His face contorted with a compilation of anger, shock, and disappointment. "I was going to give you everything!"

"Please listen to me," Harmony pleaded passionately, hoping the sound of her voice might somehow bring him out of his livid state. "I know you're furious. You have every right to be. I kept the whole truth from you. But please believe me. I would have never told you this if I thought it wasn't true."

His wide eyes stared at her with a hunger her words only seemed to feed. She'd only seen him with that look once before; it was while he was facing Harry at the Battle at Hogwarts. His blue eyes were empty except for one thought, and it was this observation that made her blood run cold.

 _He really means to kill me_ , she thought in horror.

A fear she had not felt since she first met him months ago crashed over her. She fumbled for her wand, and then remembered it was on the ground beside the bed. She edged over to pick it up.

Voldemort was too wrapped up in his own jumble of emotions to notice. With relief, she grabbed the wand while keeping her eyes on him the whole time. He might jump at her again at any second, so she wanted to be ready to defend herself. She could use a number of defensive spells against them, but if she simply tried to escape, he would surely hunt her down and find her. This was a man who held a grudge against a boy for seventeen years; he wasn't one to let a traitor go lightly.

What she needed was to make him forget.

Harmony quickly thought of a course of action.  _Of course!_   _The Memory charm!_  She could erase his memory to the point before she had told him the truth. In order for the Forgetfulness charm to work properly, she needed to focus on what exactly she wanted him to forget. Every detail of the conversation.

"You wouldn't have told me if you thought  _what_  wasn't true?" he hissed, and her attention snapped back to him.

Harmony realized this could be her last chance to calm him down without erasing his memory, which she would prefer not to do. The only thing that came to her mind hardly had a chance in the world to work, but she looked straight in his eyes, her gaze unblinking, and told him the absolute truth.

"My feelings for you," she blurted out. "I wouldn't have told you unless I was able to accept how I feel, and that I was somehow—in some way—falling for you."

"Falling for me?" he sneered, eyes narrowing. "You mean…in  _love_?"

Harmony shivered when she heard him say it out loud. The way he said the word made it sound as though it was something so dirty and vile. But she gave him a meek smile as she answered him. "Of course. What else?"

Once the words had been uttered, it was like she'd found the secret password to make the whole world go still. Nothing moved; even the crashing waves outside seemed to freeze as she put her whole attention on the pair of eyes in front of her.

Honestly, she had no idea what to expect now that she'd told him, although she was relieved when his immediate response was not to jump at her again. His anger was interrupted by a little twitch of his eyebrows as they froze in a frown of confusion.

Harmony wondered, hopefully, if she had successfully managed to calm him down. But then she watched as the spark of confusion flared up into a fire again, and she realized she had struck a nerve instead.

Voldemort sounded surprisingly amused as a snide smile formed on his fair lips. "Love?" he said. "There is one thing about love that I have discovered over my lifetime: love is like a snake."

She frowned up at him in confusion.

"Love stalks its prey and then, out of nowhere, snatches it up." He made a violent motion with his hands. "Love coils around its helpless victim and squeezes, tighter and tighter, until the life is constricted out of it. Right when the victim thinks sweet, merciless death is upon it, they are released and abandoned, left broken and bruised."

Harmony forced back tears and shook her head when she saw where he was leading. She begged, "You can't mean that. Not after all we've been through." Then she whispered desperately, "Please, try to understand. All this time, I've just been doing what I've been told. But that's changed with you."

Master sighed and shook his head, but it wasn't a sign of rejection, just his inability to accept her words. He took a deep breath and whispered to himself in a pained voice, "Sweet, merciless death."

Voldemort drank Harmony in with his eyes. He took everything in from her tangled mass of dark blonde curls to her bare feet on the cold stone floor. And in a flash, he jumped at her.

Harmony screamed. At that moment, she completely abandoned every ounce of focus, acting on pure instinct. She had quickly drawn her wand and pointed it at him with a skilled hand. The magical and disastrous word ripped past her lips, unthinking and literally oblivious to the consequences.

" _Obliviate_!"

A lime-green light blasted out of the tip of her wand and shot at her target. One millisecond before the spell collided into him a blue flash of lightning filled the room. As the lime green cloud of forgetfulness dissipated, Harmony saw him crumple to the floor.

Harmony gasped, and her hands flew over her mouth as she staggered backwards until she collided with the wall. She slid down onto her haunches and stared at the frozen body in front of her.

"What have I done?" she wailed as she wrapped her arms around her knees in a death grip. Without focusing on what she wished to make him forget, the spell worked indefinitely. She had just erased every single one of the Dark Lord Voldemort's memories.

"No!" she cried as tears poured down her face.  _How could I be so thoughtless_ , she told herself over and over _._  What was she going to do? How was she going to tell him when he woke? How was she going to tell everyone else? His Death Eaters? The world?

A small mumble escaped Voldemort's lips. Harmony surged up in panic.  _Oh no, he's waking up!_ she screamed in her head.  _What am I going to do?_

Only one idea crossed her mind, and that was to  _run_. Get away from there as fast as she could and never look back. The damage was done; there was nothing she could do.

With shaking hands, Harmony wiped away her tears on her shirtsleeve, and then gathered all her clothes. Maneuvering around him as though her touch might wake him instantly, Harmony rushed to the door. She grabbed her sac and threw it over her shoulder.

Harmony looked back at Voldemort one last time with an aching in her heart. He was rolling over onto his side with a groan so he could get up.

She threw open the door and sprinted away from Shell Cottage without a backward glance. All the while as she ran, Harmony felt an intense foreboding that whispered to her that running was futile, like her very fate resided in that cottage. And there was no avoiding it.

 

~~~

  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood by the entrance to the Great Hall, facing the stone wall.

 

"I don't understand," Harry said heatedly. "How could she have done something like this?"

"Blimey, Harry, you think  _I_  know?" Ron replied. "I never saw it coming—none of us did."

"When she disappeared at the beginning of the school year I knew something was wrong, but I never expected this!"

Ron glanced at Harry reproachfully. "She might be able to explain if you gave her a chance."

"All this time she's been working alongside Voldemort, helping him—maybe even more than that," said Harry. "Would  _you_  give her a chance?"

Ron was silent. The pair looked at the stone wall again, at the large poster with the word "WANTED" staring at them from the bottom. Above it, a large picture of Harmony Hangleton, once known as Hermione Granger, smiled down at them.

* * *

**END OF BOOK ONE**


End file.
